A Change of Heart
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: The story takes place sometime after "Ariel" in Never Land. Regina's heart is slowly returning to a red state which brings an internal struggle to the surface; especially when she finds out the truth about her birth. She soon begins to grow closer with Emma after the savior heroically rescues her in Never Land. (Eventual SQ, some SF.Will become graphic.)
1. Renegade(Chapter 1)

**Authors Note: This is my first time actually writing fanfiction and for the moment I have no beta. It is going to start off mildly tame, but it will eventually heat up as the story goes on. This takes place after Ariel and I kind of just added my own twist to the escape of Never Land so the logic may seem a bit odd. Also this starts off very quickly with Regina and Rumple finding Henry. My chapters are somewhat based off of musical inspiration so a few songs I thought went well with this are: Knights of Cydonia, Through the fire and flames, and young and beautiful, the Vitamin String Quartet versions. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renegade **

Regina began to run up to Henry within seconds of seeing him.

"Henry!" Escaped from her throat, before suddenly being swooped up into the air. She found herself in a brown wiry net, which that had been perfectly placed in the space between the former queen and her son.

Strung up in a net, and hanging from a tree, Regina shot Henry a horrified glance which he almost immediately returned.

Part of Henry wanted to stay with the lost boys. Part of him planned on it, but seeing his mother trapped and confined in that net switched something off in his mind. Watching as several Lost Boys pointed nightshade dipped arrows at his mother, staring at her with malicious grins. Grins they had been taught by Peter himself.

"Let her go!" Henry shouted at Pan, his eyes welling with tears of anger.

"Ah, ah Henry. I'll give you a deal, you let her down and I will let her leave alive." Pan chuckled vindictively as he chided Henry.

"Well, what about me?" Henry shouted

Pan smirked mischievously. "Oh Henry, you're a lost boy now. There is no leaving."

"Let them go Pan, this is between you and I." The broken voice of Rumple sounded at Pan.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point. How about I give _you_ a deal then. For old times sake?"

"Name your price Pan." The words spit out of Rumples mouth; he knew that this was the moment leading to his undoing.

"I will trade you one of them, in return for your dagger."

Regina looked down with a bitter acceptance. At the same time though, she couldn't help but wonder…why an ultimatum between Henry and her? It was fairly obvious to both Regina and Rumple that Henry needed to go home. He was the only reason they were on the island after all.

Rumple grimaced for a moment, not because of the choice, but more in wonderment of what Pan intended to do with the dagger. "Do you plan on becoming the dark one Pan; or just controlling him?"

"Neither old friend. Never Land needs magic, and your dagger happens to be full of it."

"But-" Rumple started confused.

Peter let out a cold chuckle in Rumples confusion. "It doesn't matter who is in control of the magic. Just the presence of that power on the island…it's fueling it. I wish now for my island to absorb it… so is it a deal old friend? Your power, for the boy…or the woman."

Rumple sighed with a combination of sorrow and relief. Sure Regina would be stuck on the island, but quite frankly, he doubted anyone other than Henry, and _maybe_ Emma (and mostly _for_ Henry's sake) would be terribly upset over her not returning to StoryBrooke.

He called upon his shadow, which swiftly appeared. Gently the dark outline placed the dagger in his hand. He gazed at it realizing that this _was_ his undoing; the loss of magic…an end to the dark one. It was a small price to pay.

He thought about how ironic it was. Famous words of his had been magic always came with a price, and now magic was that price.

"Ok" Rumple says. "Give me the boy in exchange for the dagger."

"But what about my mom?!" Henry yelled, tears rapidly funneled from his eyes as he stared at a very helpless Regina.

She met his glance and tears begin to unwillingly trickle down her face as she gazed upon her beautiful boy for the last time.

She attempted to use magic to get out of the net, but Pan had been smarter than that. Something in the net was not allowing her to use magic. Regina was helpless.

"Henry, it's okay." Light tears gently flowed down her face. "Please, just go with Rumple. I'll be…" She tried to lie, but she didn't want her last memories with Henry to be untrue. "It'll be ok" she corrected, her voice was low and trembled.

"No, no. The boy is right. What about his mother? " Pan quirked with a devilish smile still focused on Henry's words.

Regina, Rumple, and Henry glared viscously in confusion at Pan.

A wide smile appeared across the Pied Piper's young face. "Oh yes, one last detail Rumps. While choosing between Regina and Henry might sound simple…choosing between your daughter and grandson might offer a…complicating dilemma."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened in realization after a moment while Regina and Henry were still in a state of immense confusion.

Rumple's face exploded with thousands of different expressions. He wished one of them could be denial. He wished that he believed it wasn't true, but as sinister as Pan was... Rumple knew there was truth in his words.

"You're lying." Regina hoarsely spat out at Pan.

The brunette looked at both Rumple and Pan, searching for some hint of fallacy; but she found nothing.

She had been the product of a secret, one that until that moment, had only been known by Rumple and the Millers daughter.

The brief love affair had stricken his memory shortly after a few moments of thought. After Cora's harsh words ran through Rumple those many years ago, he had been sure that it was been Prince Henry's child. Of course the thought came into his mind from time to time... But he just assumed Cora would tell him. He was the Dark one and power was something she craved. Why not?

It's a harsh truth that Cora had dismissed the most powerful man in the realm for a prince, all because of her inept fear of love. Then all of these years later to find out that Cora had kept her part of the bargain, she had given him a child; a daughter that he had hurt tremendously in his lack of knowledge. One that was peering at him with looks of outrage and explanation.

"Rumple he's just trying to get into your head. Take Henry and go!" Regina shouted in a broken voice.

The dark ones eyes had finally been opened; the blatant similarities between both he and Regina. The odd connection they always seemed to share, even if it was occasionally derived from hate. He winced thinking about all of the times he hated her, all of the times he wanted to kill her.

"You can't... You can't make me-" He hadn't felt so defeated since the loss of Milah.

"Oh Rumple, still trying to have it all?" Pan smirked.

Regina finally grasps that Pan isn't lying, but it has no effect. Henry was still the main concern, he had always been.

"GET HENRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Regina's voice plead out, trying to get Rumples attention.

"Are you going to...kill her?" The broken man looked down in defeat.

"Maybe,maybe not."

"Rumple please..." A whimper traveled out of Regina as she looked at a sobbing Henry.

"...give me the boy in exchange for the dagger."

"Alrighty then, throw me the dagger Rumps." Pans eyes danced in glory from the breaking of the dark one.

Rumple handed him the dagger and at the same time Henry sprinted to Rumple's side in a perfectly timed exchange.

Hot tears were still pouring from Henry's eyes. As many bad things Regina had done, he couldn't fathom life without her. Too devastated to concentrate, he wasn't able to free her from the net like Peter had suggested earlier. He tried with all of his might… but he just couldn't.

Pan had not only broken the dark one, he had also defeated the Truest Believer.

Pan took the dagger and stared at it for a moment in his success. Then suddenly he plunged it into the ground and a purple mist scattered throughout the island. As the mist scattered and rejuvenated the land Rumple felt his own magic dissipate.

He was no longer the dark one, now he was just Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold…owner of a local pawnshop.

The seemingly young boy gleamed. "Be on your way before I change my mind Rumple"

Rumple gazed in distress at Regina who sat tangled and helpless in the straggled net. With her eyes full of panic, she signaled them to run. He tugged at a resistant Henry and they darted off.

Peter shot the raven-haired woman in the net a devious glare. "Now... What to do with you?"

Regina let a dark chuckle escape from her throat now that Henry was gone. She accepted that this was her fate after years of doing the same thing to many other people; but she would be damned if she was going to go down like a scared child.

"Do what you want _boy_." The words spat out fueled with hatred.

Pan chuckled at the woman's words and suddenly she felt a stricken pain all over her body. Regina wanted to scream but swallowed the pain instead. It felt like her insides were being lit on fire, a burning sensation had spread throughout her entire body. It wasn't the worst pain she'd ever felt… but it was pretty damn close.

"Do you find that… accommodating?" Pan teased.

"Actually, it tickles a little bit." The boy smiled and almost looked impressed.

"Oh you are fun." He said feistily.

"Fuck. You." The captured woman threw out with a cold smirk.

"Oh, you're being very naughty… and that's my job Ms. Mills. Perhaps I will keep you."

With a condescending smile Regina responded. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that new friend?"

"Because, as soon as I get the chance I'm going to rip out your heart and then…I fully intend to slowly crush it leaving you to your miserable demise." Regina's words were cold; she was channeling the evil queen at that moment, which excited Pan even more.

"Well now you're just begging for me to keep you alive." His face transitioned to a twisted smile and suddenly the pain came back, leaving Regina in intense agony.

* * *

Rumple and Henry had both been extremely exhausted and neither of them had really slept, even though they had been walking for more than a few days. They treaded in silence most of the way, and when they did talk it was hardly conversational. Rumple could see how worn Henry was.

"Well, that's one crisis out of the way." A familiar voice echoed out of the trees.

"Emma!"..." It's Emma!" Henry's eyes widened in joy causing a light smile from his grandfather.

"Shhh." the females voice continued trying to quiet down the other ones.

They seemed to be having a small celebration for whatever reason.

"HENRY?!" The voice yells hopefully.

Rumple and Henry ran toward the voice to find Hook, Snow, Charming, Neal, and Tinker Bell…with wings.

Henry immediately ran into Emma's arms with the first smile Rumple had seen for days.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked after Henry's embrace.

In a matter of seconds Henry's smile faded into utter despair.

"What happened?!" The blonde woman's green eyes glossed over with worry.

"She's..." Henry begins, but finds himself unable to finish.

"Pan has her. I had to choose between her and Henry in exchange for my magic." Rumple explains so Henry won't have to.

The group stared in shock at a now powerless Rumpelstiltskin.

"I...I have to go back. I need to go back." Rumple expressed. He had been planning on it ever since the escape; this was just his first time saying it out loud.

"What do you expect to do, you don't have any magic." Neal blurted out the words, surprised by how upset he was.

All Neal had ever wanted was for his father to be void of magic, the idea that now he would most likely die trying to save a woman who attempted to kill him multiple times confused the hell out of him.

"Neal... I just have to."

"Neal is right... this is a suicide mission." Snow butted in.

"She's my mom! Why can't we at least try?" Henry shouted in disappointment.

"And ... She's my daughter." The statement was met by a deep gasp from most of the group.

Everyone stared confused by the announcement. Neal especially, he swallowed as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'll do it." The savior announced after several minutes of silence. She had to…for Henry. She couldn't stand how torn up he was, and she owed Regina.

Snow glared at her in disbelief. "Alone?!". "We just figured out how to leave this island _with_ David. Now you're going back out there?"

"I have to." Her eyes met with Henry's and she witnessed a slight glimmer of hope in them, solidifying her cause.

Neal looked at Emma without protest. He couldn't even speak, let alone fight Emma's decision… and truthfully he didn't know if he wanted to.

"Go, I _will_ find Regina; even if I have to defeat Pan myself. I'm sure between the two of us we'll figure out a way to contact you so we can get home."

"That's assuming you can get to her." Hook looked down trying to hide his worry.

"...The island, It's full of magic. You should be stronger now. You're going to have to combine your magic with Regina's if you truly hope to have a chance at defeating Pan. Let me go with you, I can help teach you Emma." Rumple pleaded.

"No. Rumple, all do respect, but without magic you will slow me down more than anything. You're exhausted. I'm…I'm the savior I can do this." She didn't exactly believe it, but she sure as hell tried in that moment.

Snow opened her mouth to protest once again but Emma quickly cut her off.

"Mary Margaret, I know you're worried but without Regina... I don't think Henry would even be here with us right now. I owe it to Regina, Henry, and Rumple to find her. Arguing with me right now is a waste of time. I'm doing this."

Her words boosted her confidence just enough to start getting ready for the trip. Snow nodded with an odd sense of understanding. Emma reminded her of a younger version of herself. Of course she was risking her life to save Regina Mills, a woman who had been determined to ruin hers just weeks ago.

Emma checked for her sword and smiled. She kneeled down to get near Henry's height.

"I'll be back kid."

Henry smiled with tears rolling down his cheeks and hugged her. "Thank you", he whispered in her ear.

Following that was an embrace from David and Snow.

"Be safe." David's words were warm and soothing.

"Yes, be careful" Snow adds with tears welling up in her eyes. She had to watch as her daughter went back into the depths of the place they were trying to escape, and now she was trying to be as brave as Emma.

Emma stared at Neal and Hook and nodded with a light smile; both men had been fighting for her affections and well…she really couldn't worry about that mess at the moment.

"Take care of Henry while I'm gone Neal." She smiled as she set out to save the former queen.

"Wait." Hook stopped her begrudgingly.

He tossed her his flask, which was still filled with rum somehow.

"I don't think I'm going to have much time for drinking Hook."

"Maybe not... But I'm expecting you to return that Emma. It's very important to me."

The blonde smiled softly at his way of saying 'don't die'. She might not understand how her feelings developed, but she knew why.

Emma walked into the forest to face her on coming journey; carrying only a sword and a pirate's flask she trudged back into the depths of Never Land.

* * *

**Ending Note: The next chapter goes more into Regina and Emma as they are traveling through Never Land. I plan to have it up sometime this week. **


	2. Seven Seas of Rhye (Chapter 2)

**A/N: This chapter kind of marks the start of friendship between Emma and Regina. Theres some humourous bit's spread throughout the chapter. I tried to have fun with it since it's basically the first time Emma and Regina have been alone while on good terms. Theres a bit of language in it, but other than that it's pretty tame. I try to use a lot of foreshadowing which led to a few double entendres in this chapter. Some music I would recommend is The way we get by, Holiday, and take a walk(vitamin string quartet versions). Those kind of worked for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seven Seas of Rhye**

Emma woke up suddenly upon hearing a loud yelp. She had been in Never Land for three days now, so the sound of another person surprised her.

"Ahghh." A painful yell flew through the area.

_Lost boys_, she thought to herself.

Moments after that, she heard another scream...only this one came from a woman.

Emma sprung up and went searching for the noises, stumbling a few times through the Neverland forest.

After only minutes of searching she reached the source of the noise; a fight between several lost boys and a pissed off former queen.

"Shit." The savior pulled out her sword, ready for battle.

Emma tactfully snuck up into the battle opposed to just barreling in. She tapped the shoulder of a blonde boy. As he whipped his head around the boys face met with Emma's fist, causing him to black out.

A smile spread across her face as she met Regina's eyes. "Wow, that packed quite a punch." Emma exclaimed after the boy hit the Neverland surface.

Noticing the blonde, two of the lost boys who had been fighting Regina rushed over to Emma, daggers in hand.

Emma managed to knock both of them down to the ground after a few minutes of fighting. As soon as they hit the floor she rushed to Regina's side.

Regina was bleeding from a lower torso wound; Emma knew she couldn't take on the rest of the Lost Boys alone. The blonde was thankful; it looked like she arrived just in time.

The brunette looked up in surprise at Emma.

Regina and Emma fought side by side; Emma used her sword with occasional hand combat, and Regina fought with magic.

Regina glanced at Emma after kicking a boy in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. "Emma, hold on and concentrate!" She shouted while holding out her hand.

"I don't want to kill anyone Regina." Emma uttered through the madness.

"Don't worry; just hold on" Regina somehow managed to sound condescending in the chaos.

Emma tightly grasped Regina's hand, hoping she had some sort of plan.

"Concentrate! Channel your anger like I told you to before."

After several minutes of fighting in an awkward interlocked position, Emma managed to hold on to some kind of focus.

An intense swarm of power washed over Emma; Regina could feel it as well.

The surge increased into a blast; and suddenly all of the lost boys they had been fighting dropped to the ground.

Regina immediately let go as she fell down wincing.

"Shit, are you okay?" Even Emma knew the words sounded dumb as they escaped from her mouth.

Regina rolled her eyes while still in pain.

"No, I've just been stabbed in my abdomen, I'm sure it's fine."

"Fuck, can you heal or something?" Emma asked frantically while trying to figure out what to do.

"No, too weak right now. Especially after that… but you might be able to."

Regina highly doubted Emma could actually do it, but she knew that traveling wasn't an option with the wound.

"Regina I-"

"Focus Emma! I'm bleeding out right here. I… I need you to be able to do this." Regina explained, agitated from a combination of the immense pain and Emma panicking.

"How?" Emma's hands were covered in blood from trying to slow the bleeding down with them.

"Put your hand on the wound and focus on healing it, and try to hurry before I die Ms. Swan." Regina answered dramatically as she lifted her undershirt up, giving Emma the leeway to touch the surface of the wound.

Emma took in a deep breath while trying to channel her panic into healing Regina; and it worked… kind of. The blonde felt a similar rush of energy but this time it was transferring to Regina.

As Emma healed Regina she began to feel light headed; she abruptly stopped, too dizzy to continue.

The blonde stared at the wound, it wasn't fully healed, but now it was just a minor cut.

Emma took her hands off of Regina as she moved backward. She gave Regina an odd light smile, suddenly her green eyes crossed inward. Emma looked around her as Never Land began to slowly blur, the colors all mixed in with each other. Before she knew it everything was black.

"Emma?" A frantic voice yelled.

"Emma?! Wake up." The low voice continued to shout; Regina's voice. Emma feels a light slap on her cheek, and then another, followed by this is a harder slap.

"Ow." Emma groggily opened her eyes.

"Emma, get up! We need to move now." Regina stood up lending out her hand to assist Emma.

"Where are we headed?" Regina asked impatiently. Emma couldn't help but laugh, the woman had just slapped the shit out of her to get moving; yet she didn't know where to go.

"Follow." Emma replied.

* * *

After hours of walking in silence they found a river and decided to stop and set up camp. It was light outside,but Emma needed rest since the fight interrupted her last slumber. First she had to debrief with Regina though.

"We have to go to the shore."

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked ignoring Emma's question.

"Storybrooke."

"Wait… is it just you on the island?" Regina stared at her in confusion.

"Yes, the others are back, I decided to stay and come back for you given the circumstances. Rumple was going to go, but without his magic it would have been a suicide mission."

Regina looked down at the mention of Rumple. Everything had been so hectic; she didn't have the time nor the motivation to think about the new revelation.

The brunette woman gazed at Emma for a second before speaking. "Thank you." The words had flown out of Regina's mouth with an odd sincerity.

"No, thank you. Without you and Rumple who knows when we would have gotten Henry back."

"I suppose you're right. But still, I appreciate it."

"What was happening with the lost boys anyway? I mean, I didn't even know if you were gonna be alive. To see you fighting was almost a relief."

"I don't know if I should be upset with your lack of faith in me, or flattered that you were relieved." Regina countered, settling back into her usual snark.

Emma rolled her eyes. "How's the cut?"

"I've had worse. It's a good thing you were there, despite your… mediocre abilities."

"Ouch, mediocre?" Emma replied pretending to be offended.

"Yes, mediocre. You couldn't even finish before passing out. I've got a long way to go in helping you with that."

"Helping me?"

"Yes, I will help you."

"I didn't ask, but okay."

"Well who else is going to do it? Rumple? That blue fluttering idiot? I am afraid I am your only real choice, dear."

"Hmm, I have gone from a waste of potential to mediocre within a two weeks. Hell, by this time next year maybe I'll be a bona fide amateur!" Emma joked.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Ms. Swan." Regina slyly retorted.

"Well, I know a few basic things that might be able to help right now, other than magic."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I know that we should probably disinfect that wound."

"And with what?"

Emma smiled a bit too deviously for the former Queens liking. "I think you're about to have another reason for not doing rum."

"What are you suggesting?" Regina almost sounded worried causing Emma to chuckle.

"Lift up your shirt and take a deep breath."

Regina's eyes widened unwillingly with shock as Emma walked toward her with the flask and a large grin.

"You might want to lay down, this is going to hurt."

Slowly the raven-haired woman laid flat on the ground.

"Why don't you tell me all about your adventures with Pan while I do this. It might make the pain go by faster." Emma lifted Regina's undershirt exposing the cut.

"Pan wanted me to be some kind of servant or motherly figure. He wanted all of the perks of FUCK." Regina yelled out as the rum landed onto the cut, leading to a stifled laugh from Emma.

"Breath." Emma told her in an annoyingly calm voice.

Regina gritted her teeth. "...Having a maternal figure for the lost boys, but none of the adulthood within the GRoup. Agrh!" She winced through the story. "I… didn't really have a chance to escape; he had at least 3 boys with bow and arrows dipped in night shade pointed on me at all times."

"Ok, it will probably burn for a little while, but you should be good… So how'd you end up fighting them?"

"I managed to disintegrate the arrows as soon as Pan left me alone with them." Regina lifted herself up and tucked in her shirt.

"Oh, so now were on the run? Great."

"It seems that way. Which is why I needed you to wake from your little slumber. They won't stay out like that for too long."

"Ok, one last question?"

"What?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to take the first shift sleeping, or can I?"

"Go ahead, I'm not tired." Regina answered frigidly.

Emma sighed in relief; she doubted she would have been able to stay awake during the shift.

* * *

While Emma was sleeping, Regina just stared at the Never Land sky, thinking.

She thought about how her fate belonged in the hands of the lost boys. After all of the terrible things she had done, it was probably some kind of karmic justice. Regina accepted her death long ago, the idea that she would die for Henry had just made it worth it.

Then there was Emma; her former enemy… who set out to rescue her alone. Now she was almost a…friend? Although she may have brought the notion of friendship up sardonically, to some degree she meant it.

Rumple was another thought; an idea she didn't even try to grasp. Regina sneered at thinking of Neal as her half brother. Then a smile spread across her face as she thought about her blood tie to Henry

The brunette pondered on an odd feeling she was having…she was thankful, thankful for having another chance. She didn't completely believe she deserved it, but she accepted it.

Regina was able to block out the bad for a little while. A few moments of quiet in the storm that had been her life.

* * *

Emma groaned as she woke up. It was still light outside luckily, so they could get in some distance for the day.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma wiped drool off of her face as Regina sneered briefly in disgust.

"Sorry, we don't all wake up with beauty radiating off of our face." Emma teased after she noticed the brunettes face.

Regina just sighed as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"You sure you don't want to sleep?"

"I'll sleep when it's dark."

"Ok, we'll follow the river so we have water supply." Emma started to move as Regina followed.

* * *

After an hour of walking with no conversation Emma decided to break the silence. "…So, how come there isn't any fast food in Storybrooke?"

"What?" Regina glanced up in confusion.

"I mean the only place to go out for food is Granny's…and I guess the Rabbit Hole,how come theres no McDonalds or Taco Bell."

Regina sighed dramatically.

Emma chuckled lightly."I'm serious."

Regina hesitated before answering and wondered why Emma was trying to make small talk.

"Well, I didn't even know what those places were when the curse was casted. From what I've gathered though, they're quite disgusting."

"You haven't tried it though, how can you call them disgusting? On the menu they have this taco, but the shell is actually a dorito,and it comes in different flavors too."

Regina gagged at the thought of it.

"That's reassuring. It sounds utterly repulsive."

Emma chuckled at Regina's jab.

"…What is this Ms. Swan? Are we…friends? Is this a friend thing to do?" Regina asked with actual curiously, although it was thinly veiled with a cynical tone.

"It's going to take at least a few days to reach the shore; I don't want to spend it in complete silence. So yeah Regina, I think we can be somewhat civil with each other. Especially if you're going to be teaching me."

Regina thought about it for a moment before responding. "I suppose you have a point."

Emma smiled and mockingly rolled her eyes. "So, I take it there isn't a chance of Storybrooke getting a Taco Bell?"

"Ms-… Emma, you just need to trust that there no way in hell I am going to allow that to happen."

"I tried." Emma shrugged.

They continued a light banter; neither of them admitting how much they actually enjoyed each other's would say something a bit full hardy, and Regina would scoff and make a snide remark causing Emma to laugh or shrug.

It was beginning to darken outside when they decided to stop and look for food.

Emma looked upward of the river trying to find something. "I think I might see an apple tree up there, if we can just keep walking."

"Fuck." Emma grunted suddenly.

"Down." She whispered, pushing Regina to the ground.

"What?" Regina asked sharply.

"Shhh just listen."

"Where do you think they are?" One boy asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll find them… and that's not going to be a pretty sight." Another boy replied.

"You know what's not a pretty sight? Your face!" The first boy joked. Both of the women heard him run off after the insult.

"Winston! Let's see how your face looks after I punch it you ugly dog!" The other answered as he chased the boy named Winston.

They waited, crunched up together until they couldn't hear the lost boys any more.

As soon as Emma stood up Regina followed brushing herself off.

Cautious, both women walked in silence making their way up to the apple tree. Emma then scoped out the area.

"That was close." Emma stated after noticing the area was clear. This of course gave her a very specific look from Regina.

A look that said, '_Wow no shit, Thanks I didn't know that._' Regina didn't need to comment.

"… Not bad Ms. Swan." Regina noted as Emma picked two apples off of the tree. She tossed one of the apples to the brunette.

"What's not bad?"

"You knew they were there way before I would have."

"That's because I'm used to hiding."

Regina let out a quiet dark chuckle.

"What?" Emma asked

"So was your mother." Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes.

They sat by the tree for a few minutes while eating. Emma glanced at Regina curiously while wiping a stream of sweat from her forehead.

"Regina… I'm sweating."

"And?"

"I'm wearing a tank top. You haven't taken off that blazer since we got here. How are you not hot?"

Regina hadn't really thought about it. She just lifted her eyebrow condescendingly.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok… we'll walk for an hour or two longer before stopping for the night. You have to be tired."

She wasn't, but she nodded in agreement anyways.

"Alright, lets move then."

"Hmm." Regina pondered while looking at Hook's flask.

"What?" Emma asked obliviously.

"I'm just curious as to why you have the pirates flask. Especially after the news of Mr. Cassidy being alive."

"It's just a flask, one that ended up helping you."

"I understand that it's just a flask, but it's his. I seem to remember getting slightly scolded at the mention of him being your boyfriend quite recently…"

"Regina, It's not"

The brunette cut her off. "You don't have to explain your little love triangle to me. I was merely curious."

"It's complicated." Complicated. Emma thought that sounded about right.

"Yes. Well whatever it is, I come from a place of fairy tales and true love." Regina gave a small look of disgust before continuing. "You met Neal on some sort of… coincidence in your world. Both coming from the Enchanted forest and being casted away."

"What are you saying?" Emma stared at her in confusion. Not at her words, but as to why she was giving her advice. It was oddly comforting for a woman who once tried to kill her.

"That's a hell of a coincidence." Emma was taken aback a bit by the forwardness of Regina. It was odd to feel this comfortable with her, but nice at the same time.

Emma was seeing a new side of Regina. They had always been on opposite sides of the spectrum. Either they were fighting each other, or fighting together in some crisis. Escaping Neverland was a crisis, but at least they had time to breath.

"Sisterly love?" Emma stupidly replied, not thinking.

"...Ms. Swan, I assure you I feel nothing toward Neal or Rumple. The only thing I am concerned with is seeing my son. I do not care about the little problem that you have created for your self; I'm simply providing conversation until I can get off of this island. So no I am not feeling any 'sisterly love'." The comfort between them had quickly settled into tension as the words sharply exited Regina's mouth.

"I… I'm sorry." Emma felt like an idiot, and knew that it was inappropriate the second she had made the statement.

* * *

Emma and Regina,once again,walked in silence for the rest of the night before setting up camp.

The lack of conversation eventually weighed on Emma. _Fuck it, _she thought to herself.

"Why don't you do rum?" Emma blurted out.

"…That's a long story." Regina smirked.

Emma let out an inaudible sigh of relief as Regina responded. Then she shook the flask and smiled noticing it was still over halfway full.

"Well, the way I see it is, I'm going to drink tonight. Now from what I've gathered a friend isn't supposed to let another friend drink alone."

Regina looked up at Emma raising her eyebrow.

She thought that maybe she could just blow Emma off, but surprisingly she didn't want to.

"Hand me the flask, I'm going to need it to tell you this story."

* * *

**E/N: I'm going to try and update this about twice a week for now. If you have any questions you can ask me on tumblr, I have no clue how to reply to people on this website; my tumblr is Dirty Curtains. The next chapter will mostly be about the growing relationship between Emma and Regina as well as their escape from Neverland.**


	3. The Buck Stops Here(Chapter 3)

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter see the endnote for the reason. There is some light language and the opening flashback is a bit suggestive. Some music suggestions[I highly recommend for this one]are Toxic(quartet version) but mainly just for the opening. The rest goes quite nicely with When We were Young and Mr. Brightside(vitamin string quartet versions). **

* * *

**The Buck Stops Here**

_For some odd reason the queen decided to invite the pirate to stay for the night; she didn't particularly know why. Maybe it was because she was bored, maybe she was lonely, or maybe she was just horny._

_She asked him if he could use a place to rest, after all she had denied him the opportunity to kill Belle. It was the least she could do before he went to go face her mother in Wonderland._

"_Well love, I do have a ship to tend to." Hook replied to her suggestion. _

_The evil queen gave him a scornful glance, nothing too bad, it was just to show that she wasn't really asking. He liked it._

_He tossed her the flask. "Loosen up a bit love, I'd be delighted to stay in the presence of her majesty." He proclaimed with a mock curtsy._

_She quickly began to feel the effects of the rum after her and Hook downed the flask._

_Regina wasn't a stammering, drooling drunk; she was a queen after all. But she was drunk, and not up to her usual level of prestige. _

"_What's it like being with someone with that…" she came in closer to him and traced the outline of his hook gently with her right index finger. "Hook?" _

_She could feel the cool metal on her finger and it sent a small exciting shiver down her spine. Then for some reason she put the index finger in her mouth very slowly. She batted her thick, black eyelashes as she gazed at him._

_An innocent gesture, yet it carried such a prevalent lust._

_Hook flashed a devious smile; stepping in closer to her until their faces were an inch apart from each other..._

"_I've never had any complaints my queen."_

_After a long flirtatious stare Hook aggressively placed his hands beneath Regina's hips; causing a pleasant gasp from Regina. She shot him a suggestive grin._

_He carefully placed the tip of his hook onto her chest, and watched as she sharply exhaled. He slid the Hook down her shirt, ripping the seams of her laced red top until it was wide open. Then he savagely moved into- _

"OK STOP; I don't need to know all of the details." Emma laughed, no not laughed roared. The blonde thought maybe she should be upset or jealous but she just found it to be fucking hilarious.

Regina shot her a look that might have actually scared her if it wasn't for the fact that she found it so funny.

"YOU AND HOOK THOUGH?!" She chortled with uncontrollable laughter.

"Yes, and that is why I don't _usually_ do rum." She said this right before taking a swig out of the flask and handing it back to Emma.

"That doesn't sound terribly bad…"

"Oh, but you didn't let me get to the morning after…I woke up having no clue of what had happened, a huge headache, and a sweaty pirate in my bed. I had to use a memory spell, which I immediately regretted within minutes."

They were both inebriated at this point. Emma found herself actually enjoying the former queens company; Regina felt the same way, but wouldn't admit it.

It was nice for her though, to just talk about pointless little things. They could do that now that they both knew Henry was safe. Neither of them had seen each other like this, laughing and amusing each other.

"So, if I may ask Madame Mayor, a bad hangover was all that kept you away from rum?"

"It was the control aspect. I didn't feel like I was there, I couldn't contain myself in that moment."

"Well, couldn't any liquor do that?"

"I suppose, but that's the one I have the memory with."

Emma shrugged, not completely understanding.

They both sat in silence for a few moments.

Emma let out a deep sigh after thinking for a few minutes."It would just be so simple if…" Emma trailed off not really knowing where she was going.

"What?"

"If Neal was the only one. If Hook didn't feel so strongly for me… If, well it's just a whole bunch of if's."

Regina looked down at the ground sullenly. She thought about her own happy ending; one that she would probably never have. The brunette wasn't jealous of Emma, but she didn't feel bad for her dilemma in any way.

Emma didn't understand the sudden look of sadness on Regina's face; she thought they were having a decent time…She stammered next to Regina and grabbed the flask. She then plopped down next to the brunette.

"Hey, it's ok." Emma drunkenly patted Regina on the back. She wasn't particularly good with comforting people.

Regina just looked at her with wide eyed confusion. She then took the flask out of Emma's hands and drank the rest of it.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked deciding that she wasn't going to change the subject like she normally did when she felt uncomfortable.

Regina just shook her head and stated "Nothing."

"It's not going to pass if you don't tell me about it."

"Listen Emma, we're sharing a flask. It doesn't mean I want to be girlfriends who talk about feelings and boyfriends." She bit back at Emma sharply.

Emma started to notice a pattern with her; there were certain things you just didn't press with Regina.

"No you listen, I'm going to try and be your friend Regina, because you're not that shitty of a person to hang out with. So don't get all fucking pissed off when I ask you what's wrong."

Regina unapprovingly leered at the blonde.

"Hold your tongue Ms. Swan."

The air had grown uncomfortable between them and Emma regretted prying as she stared at the pissed off Mayor.

"So, when I was at this one home in foster care, I was about 15 or 14, I don't remember exactly. But I used to sneak out and see those cheesy horror flicks. You know like Nightmare on Elm Street." Emma blurted out with a bubbly smile in an attempt to change the subject.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the randomness of the story.

"That movie is ridiculous." Regina smirked. She could tell Emma was trying to make light of things again and she was a too inebriated and tired to want to fight it.

"You've seen it?" Emma asked a bit surprised. It didn't seem like something any prestigious woman would watch let alone a former queen.

"…I own it." Regina blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Emma began to laugh again. Regina enjoyed Emma's laugh, she didn't hear it often until today, but it was kind of infectious. Again, something she would never admit.

Emma continued to laugh.

"Why?" Emma uttered in between laughter.

"I kind of like them… though they are ridiculous. The whole idea of evil, it's very black and white. A common enemy who just wants destruction for no real reason.I find it humorous." Regina replied with a slight chuckle.

"What's next, are you going to tell me your favorite television show is Tales from the Crypt?" Emma mocked the brunette.

"No, I was a queen after all; I hardly bother with television. I suppose you would watch one of those absurd, low brow shows such as South Park."

"You know what, I'm surprised you even know what South Park is."

The conversation flowed lightly, partially because of the rum, but it was still nice.

"Well, there was a time when Henry was younger. I just thought it was one of those simple cartoons like the one with the cat chasing the mouse… and" Regina didn't even need to finish before Emma started cackling.

"I'm sorry, I can just imagine the look on your face upon finding him." Her normally pale cheeks were bright red from laughter.

"Yes, I was quite astounded to say the least."

"So, do you watch any tv?" Emma lightly questioned.

This sort of comedic drunk flow continued through the night. Emma was surprised at how much they were getting along; rum wasn't so bad after all. Finally Regina fell asleep leaving Emma alone to keep watch.

Regina somehow ended up passed out sloppily sprawled on Emma's lap. It was mildly uncomfortable for Emma, but it was also quite humorous. She wished she had a phone right now to take pictures, which the mayor would certainly kill her for. It was just all too funny though. Regina's head was rolled back awkwardly on the Savior's upper thigh and her body was completely limp.

It amused Emma to see her in such a way. It was almost adorable when she was able to forget that awkward time Regina tried to kill her. Suddenly Emma noticed something wet in her lap, she didn't know whether to laugh or sneer.

Regina was drooling.

Emma decided to laugh, she then noticed Regina's blazer had been taken off and throw on the ground at some point. Emma grabbed it and gently slipped it under the Mayors head.

* * *

After a few hours of alternating, keeping watch, watching Regina snore, and gazing the Neverland skies Emma decided to get up. She felt extremely sticky from all the sweat and thought it would be nice to rinse off in the river.

She almost felt bad about getting up and moving Regina's head, but then she thought that it was probably more of a favor. Emma didn't know how well the former evil queen would react to accidentally sprawling herself out over Emma's lap.

Emma gently moved her head trying not to wake her up. Then walked to the lake and scoped out the area to make sure it was clear. The river was only a few yards from where Regina was, so she could easily just dart back over if she heard anything.

When she was sure the area was clear she stripped down in an attempt to bathe in the river. She left her cloths on land so they wouldn't get wet. Wet cloths would just add extra weight and slow her down.

* * *

The brunette picked her head up off of the ground groggily. With her mind in a haze she glanced at the area around her.

"Emma?" Regina uttered, knowing no one was there. Her stomach sank in; she had a feeling this would happen.

A solemn look appeared on her face. Emma was gone… she was alone now. Regina knew that it was coming; she learned to never count on people because when you do… they leave. They would always leave; this wasn't a new phenomenon for Regina.

She didn't quite remember everything that had happened last night; she must have done or said something cruel. Of course she did, she always did.

Every time somebody tried to help; Regina would find a way to fuck it all up: Snow, Tinkerbell, and now Emma.

The mayor pulled herself together and brushed the dirt off of her ripped undershirt. Looking down at the ground she found her blazer and briefly wondered how it got there.

She breathed in sharply; letting herself feel empty for a moment. She almost mourned the loss of Emma, even though she had abandoned her.

Now she was stuck in Neverland, alone. It was her fate and just as before she would accept it. She wouldn't surrender though; Regina never surrendered.

Suddenly she heard a splash.

A rush of both fear and hope appeared within her. Regina didn't understand why she was so hopeful, but she was. Regina walked over to the river, wondering why she didn't think to check there before.

She breathed in and smiled; Emma had been swimming.

Regina watched her for a few moments in reassurance. The brunette hadn't really taken notice that the sheriff was naked; she just let relief wash over her.

As much as Regina hated to admit it; without Emma she would be dead. She didn't know how to navigate her way to shore, and had no clue how to get back to Storybrooke. A small part of her also liked Emma, as a friend.

She gazed absently at the savior as the negative emotions she had just been feeling, exited from her body.

Emma lifted her head up and gasped. Her eyes widened with embarrassment as she looked up at Regina.

* * *

**Endnote: Originally I had written a very in depth opener with Hook and Regina but I decided to scrap it. There will definitely be some _very_ racy parts in this but I want the first display of sex to be special(I know how corny that sounds). I didn't just want smut thrown in there without it meaning which is why this chapter is shorter because I ended up cutting so much of the sex**. **The next chapter will most likely be a longer one and is the last chapter involving Neverland. It goes off canon from the show obviously and the escape I wrote is completely different from the show. It will be out later this week; hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. A Home For You(Chapter 4)

**AN: Yay, last chapter in Neverland! I'm really excited to be moving the story along in Storybrooke. Of course you see the ladies are growing closer, but there are some other relationships I'm going to be building into as well, they are still the main moving point though. There is some language, and a self harm situation(kind of but not really). There is a lot of Peter Pan doucheness, fair warning. I originally planned on this being two shorter chapters, but decided against it. Music I liked(in this order) A team, survival, uprising,and brick by boring brick( Vitamin String Quartet as usual). Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Home For You**

Emma turned around in the water, figuring she would get out of the river. As she looked upward she caught the gaze of two deep brown pools staring at her.

"Jesus Christ!" Emma shouted in shock, as she dipped back into the water so that her body was hidden under the river.

The yell startled Regina who had zoned out and was lost in her own thoughts. "What?"

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, I woke up. Are we going to start moving soon?"

"Yeah, I guess we can. Let me get dressed first though… jeez." Emma was still quite startled by the oblivious brunette.

Regina held an impatient gaze with the blonde; waiting for her to exit the water. Emma widened her eyes and nodded, signaling Regina to turn around.

"Mature Ms. Swan." Regina was confused by Emma's… modesty? There was certainly nothing wrong with the blonde's body, although she hadn't really been paying much attention. All she had noticed was a slight abrasion on her hip. Regina just shrugged it off.

"Shit!" Emma cursed causing Regina to turn around.

"What is it now?" Regina asked sardonically. Emma held her clothes up in an attempt to cover her nudity causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"Are you… um planning on wearing that blazer again?"

"No, it has dirt stains even the best dry cleaner couldn't get out. Plus… it's slightly wet near the collar." Emma chuckled to herself not letting Regina notice.

"Can I use it… to dry off?"

Regina sighed; "I suppose, I'll go and get it."

Regina quickly returned with the worn out blazer.

"Thanks." Emma gave Regina an awkward smile, wanting her to turn around again, which Regina did with a deep sigh.

"What do you have to be so shy about?" Regina blurted out as she turned away from the blonde.

"I don't know… I just don't like being seen naked is all? You know most people don't."

"Hmm, I suppose I'm not familiar with that aspect of your world. I've never been put in the position to notice it. I used to have to be stripped down for fittings on a regular basis."

Emma swallowed in at the thought of people dressing her, it just sounded so uncomfortable.

Soon after Emma had redressed herself they began to move.

"Emma… I've been thinking."

"Shocker." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's sarcasm.

"With Neal back, Henry is going to want to spend time with him."

"Yes… we can all work something out."

"That's what I wanted to discuss; I have a proposition."

"And what is this proposition if I may ask, Mayor Mills."

"Three houses to move around during the school year is a lot for a young boy…even one such as Henry."

Emma thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Unless you plan on moving in with Neal?"

"No, not going to happen…at least not now."

"Yes, that's what I thought. So my proposition."

The former queen was dabbling around the subject too much for Emma's liking. "Yes, what is this proposition."

"I have five spare rooms in my home."

"And?"

"If you would like… perhaps you could stay in my residence."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Emma asked slightly shocked.

"I suppose I am…"

The blonde let out a giggle accidentally.

"What?" Regina asked sternly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking this would make a great sitcom. Two and a half fairy tale people."

Regina blankly stared at Emma, not understanding the reference.

"So is that a yes or no?"

Emma thought about it and it did make sense… but the idea was so strange.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it. The idea of being Regina Mills room mate sounds as bit… off."

"Oh please, I would hardly call it a room mate Ms. Swan. I'm not suggesting we throw keg parties and leave socks on doors. I'm only bringing it up for Henry."

"First off, I can tell you have gotten all of your ideas about roommates from Van Wilder… which I will mock you for later. Secondly, I'll take it under serious consideration."

Regina nodded. "Oh… and I have never seen Van Wilder. I came across a movie about American pie once on the television and thought it was a cooking special."

The blonde let out a loud cackle at the image of the former queen watching American Pie.

Regina scoffed; "So how much longer?"

"Well, I can see the end of the river so… maybe a day? Hopefully a day."

* * *

Walking with light chatter they kept moving until it darkened outside.

Both women scoped out the area before settling in for the night

"So… if we're getting closer, how are we actually getting back to Storybrooke?" Regina realized she had not even asked Emma about the escape plan.

"Oh shit; we should probably figure that out shouldn't we?" Regina's eyes opened wide with slight panic.

"You have no plan?"

"No, relax I have a plan… hopefully. I need your help."

Regina let out a heavy worried sigh. "With what?"

"I need to get in contact with someone in Storybrooke."

"Yes, because that's such a simple thing to do, lets just get right on that." The brunette was panicking more visibly now.

"Well… there has to be a way…right?" Emma's green eyes danced with worry as she noticed Regina's face.

"There is… but it's not simple in any way. We need an object from one of them."

"Hooks flask! I can tell him to tell the others to open the portal at sunrise." Emma grabbed it and shook the empty container in excitement.

"It's not that simple…unless you truly have a deep connection with the pirate it won't work."

"Well… we can try, and if it doesn't work we can just figure something else out right?"

"It takes a toll on the body, if we try it then we're not going to be able to do it again. It involves your unconscious state, which can be tricky."

"Wait like a sleeping curse?"

"Yes, but there's only a chance of getting stuck. The more you slip into it, the likelier the chance."

"Shit… Do you have anything of Henry's?"

"Pan took everything I had."

"I don't have anything else…"

Regina gave Emma an intrigued look, which was met by a confused glance.

"Actually I think you do Ms. Swan."

"Huh?"

"You; you're blood is a direct correlation to Snow and David."

"Oh... which one will I gain contact with?"

"Most likely Mary Margaret... you two shared a connection even before the curse was lifted."

"I see." Both women looked down at Emma's sword.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?" Emma asked.

"I'll do it. I think it's the least you could do since you doused my body with rum." Regina wielded the sword sloppily making Emma nervous.

"Be gentle." Emma murmured as the blade touched her skin.

"This isn't my first time with a blade Ms. Swan." Regina smiled slyly before slowly nipping the palm of Emma's hand.

Emma let out a sharp exhale as the blood dripped from her hand. Regina quickly grabbed the Savior's hand and began the spell.

Within minutes the blonde found herself in a dark room. "Mary Margaret?" Emma asked into the darkness.

She couldn't actually see anything as she stumbled through the area. "Shit… how the hell am I supposed to-" Emma thudded into a wall. Finally, something that symbolized she wasn't just in a dark space. Carefully she moved her hand, feeling the wall until she found a doorknob. She slid her hand around the metal figure and turned it, opening into another room.

It was Mary Margaret's room…she laid on the bed, eyes closed. Emma walked closer to her, the room had been familiar but there was an odd luminescence. "Mary Margaret?" There was no reaction. "Mom?"

The black haired woman gasped before rising. "Emma!" She said with a worried but pleasant smile.

"I don't know how long I have in here, I don't think Regina is going to give me much leeway here. I need you to open up the portal by sunrise."

"How exactly are you here?"

"Long story, just have the portal up by then ok."

"Ok… are you sure by sundown?"

"Yes, I can tell the shore is coming near. We've been extremely lucky so far but Pan is after us so we need to get out of here quick."

"Ok, sundown."

Emma felt a tingling sensation… "Shit, I think I'm waking up."

"Emma, I love you."

Emma gave a warm reciprocating smile before she faded from Snow's dream.

As her green eyes opened Regina was kneeling over her and shaking her body frantically.

"Ms. Swan!" She hissed, trying to get her attention.

"I'm up, I'm up." Emma groggily replied.

"We need to move, you've been out for hours."

"Hours?!"

"Yes, you're unconscious measures time differently; being in that trance for too long isn't good."

Emma stood up when the brunette released her grip.

It had felt like minutes in Emma's mind; and that was her rushing...

"Alright then, let's get going." Emma started to walk forward.

* * *

After hours of walking Emma could see the shore, she grinned with excitement. "C'mon!" She said with child like anticipation as she ran for the shore.

Regina followed, with a rushed stride. She looked around, something was off and she could sense it. She began to brace herself as she looked at the shore.

"Tsk , Tsk, Tsk." Both women turned around.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" Pan chuckled with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really." Regina smiled right before blazing up a fireball from her hands and hurled it at the pied piper.

Pan disappeared and reappeared right next to Regina. Emma then took out her sword and attempted to stab him, quickly he vanished again.

A swarm of lost boys ran out of the forest, all wielding swords and knives.

"Shit." Emma murmured to herself

"I've been watching the both of you; savior and Evil Queen making a desperate attempt at escaping. Figured I'd let you both have one last adventure… before death." Pan smirked.

"I will not let my end be at the hands of a child." Regina asserted wilts hurling another fireball at him. Again Pan moved out of the way.

Then the fight broke out. Of course they couldn't win, they were completely outnumbered with Pan and all of the lost boys there. Both women were just trying to stay alive, fighting the hordes of teenage boys.

"Where the hell is this portal at?!" Regina shouted to Emma while knocking one of the boys to the ground.

"Coming soon, hopefully!" Emma retorted, as she was sword fighting another one of the boys. Suddenly Pan came out in front of her.

"Hand me your sword." He demanded to the boy Emma was going at it with. He immediately tossed it to Pan while moving out of the way.

"Lets see how you fight savior." An evil grin spread across his face.

They were going pretty strong at first; it was after all a fairly new trait Emma had picked up. The clicking and clacking turned into a song and dance. Pan would swiftly move his sword down, Emma would block it, pushing against the boys efforts.

Eventually Pan bested her, successfully knocking the sword out of her hand and pinning her to the ground.

"Nice work Swan, maybe there's a place for a lost girl on my island after all."

"I'm not a girl." Emma gritted trying to push him off.

Pan held the sword to her neck. With an attempt to crane her head she noticed Regina had been pinned by four lost boys. She wasn't fighting as hard as Emma seemed to be; She was concentrating.

Suddenly it clicked for Emma. She was trying to get in sync with her, like before. Only this time there was no physical contact making it significantly more difficult. Suddenly Emma stopped fighting as the edge of her own sword traced her neck.

Channeling how upset she was at the moment and trying to access Regina. Finally she could feel the brunette. Then Emma knew what she had to do, she held on tight to Pan catching him off guard. A large blast occurred and suddenly he passed out, similarly to when Emma had initially found Regina. The Lost boys were still holding on to Regina but now Emma wasn't tied down.

Quickly Emma picked up pan and held the sword to his neck.

"Let her go, or Pan dies."

"Trade." One of the boys blurted out in a child like manner.

"You saw what we did to Pan. Do you really think we are going to answer to a child's demands?" Regina snarled at the boy.

They warily let her go, as Emma kept Pan in her grip.

Suddenly they all heard a noise, the portal was opening. Regina took note of it but continued to regally walk up to Peter.

Emma watched as she stared at him in intense hatred, she moved closer and closer into the pied piper. Suddenly Regina pulled out his heart.

"Regina! Stop. You don't have to kill him." Emma yelled in shock. Emma cursed herself silently. She knew that look in Regina's eyes… why did she let her get so close?

Regina brushed off Emma's comment and began to squeeze it with a vicious smile.

"This…child almost cost all of our lives. Why should he live?" Regina's tone leaked with vengeance.

"Because Regina, don't let him set you back. You've come so far." Emma pleaded for Regina to grasp her words.

She still didn't take much of a note. As she stared at the heart, the former queen's face slowly changed from vengeance to pain.

"Regina! We have to go. It's going to close. Think of home, think of Henry." Emma said urgently.

Regina reluctantly looked up at Emma. It was one of the most painful things the ex bounty hunter had ever seen. Frightened, regret, vengeful, caring: A million different kinds of hurt held up into one look that was shooting straight at the blonde.

Rather than look away Emma held her contact. Emma was filled with worry, not about getting home but for Regina. Something was going on with her right now and that one look had made Emma ill.

After what seemed to be several minutes but were probably only seconds, Regina placed the blackened heart back into Pan. She swallowed deeply before meeting Emma's eye contact again.

They both ran into the depleting portal and jumped in.

* * *

The town was huddled together as they watched the portal die down.

"Shit, where are they?" Neal asked worried.

"They're coming…" Snow answered hoping it was true.

Suddenly both women flew through the portal, landing on the ground.

Regina looked around with a sneer before standing up and brushing herself off. She was slightly mortified. Her worn slacks and ripped undershirt being held up for display for a bunch of people who didn't really care for her.

"What?" She asked hoarsely. The town scattered giving the two women room, the area was bustling with murmurs of curiosity.

"Alright guys, move it along." Emma said, confused as she was standing up to quiet the commotion.

Snow, David, Henry, Neal, Rumple, and Hook all approached them after the crowd broke out.

"Thank you." Emma said to Snow as she came into hug her.

Surprising Regina, Henry ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. Wrapping tightly around her lower torso. A warmth spread throughout Regina as she held the boys grasp.

"I love you." Henry told her while buried in her chest.

Finally Henry let go and hugged Emma after David was done with her.

"Thanks Emma." Henry said to his other mom.

Emma walked up to Hook with the flask and handed it to him. He noticed it was significantly lighter. The pirate shook it a little bit and gave Emma a knowing look with a heightened eyebrow.

"I finally got our queen to drink rum." Hook smirked at a smiling Emma.

Neal hesitantly walked up to Emma. "Glad to see you Em." He settled with a soft smile. He looked like he wanted to hug her, but he didn't, not knowing his boundaries.

She replied back with a similar smile. She could feel Hook trying not to stare. The whole situation was a mess and she knew eventually she would have to do something about it, but not today.

Emma walked back to Snow and David, leaving Neal who stared silently at Regina.

Rumple also glared at Regina sullenly while Neal looked more confused than anything. Regina knew they were staring but didn't meet either of their eyes; she gazed at Henry instead.

The raven-haired woman was now standing taking turns glancing between the floor and Henry.

"Regina, come her for a sec…you too Neal" Emma hollered.

Regina walked over trying to mask her surprise. Something that Davis and Snow weren't doing because they were clearly confused Emma asked her to come over.

Neal strategically distanced himself from Regina.

"Ok, so we all know that the apartment has been getting… cramped. And now that you two are going to start, um…" Emma looked at them awkwardly while Regina was trying to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"Trying to have a child." Snow voiced while looking at a very confused Henry.

"Yes… um. Well Regina and I thought about…"

Regina tensed up a bit.

"Regina and I decided that instead of having Henry go back and forth between 3 houses, and given the large amount of space she has…" Emma didn't even have to finish.

"You're moving in…with Regina?" Snow asked shocked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Regina replied with a bitter smirk.

"It's insane! Emma I know th-"

"It's not really up for discussion, it's the most logical thing to do right now."

Neal looked like he was about to say something but instead just kept quiet and nodded, still very wary of Regina.

Henry had a wide smiley grin on his face. "This is a great idea!" He shouted enthusiastically.

"…Are we going to work out some kind of agreement soon?" Neal asked.

"Yes, we'll all figure it out. It's all about taking the right course of action." Emma asserted.

"Is that all?Because I would really like to change." Regina stated caustically.

"One last thing Regina, I will be paying rent. We can figure that out later though."

"Whatever you feel is appropriate Ms. Swan. I'm going to get out of these rags now." Regina said preparing to walk away.

"Wait!" Henry exclaimed. "Can I go with you?" He asked innocently looking in between Emma and Regina.

Regina gave Emma an almost asking look, but not quite… he was her son after all.

"I think that would nice." Emma gave both of them a reassuring smile, which was returned by both Henry and Regina (of course only slightly with Regina though.)

Regina and Henry both trailed off.

"Emma, what are you thinking?" Snow blurted as soon as Regina was out of hearing distance.

"Trying to make an already confusing situation I little less confusing." Emma replied annoyed.

"I know that she might be changing, but she always reverts back to-" Snow started.

"Maybe because nobody gives her a chance." Emma snapped at Snow.

"She's tried to kill you multiple times and now you're going to just move in with her?"

"Well by that logic I should move in with her. I wouldn't want a fucking psychopath to be alone with my son would I? If she is so bad, than this whole situation works out better doesn't it?" Emma began to raise her voice.

She didn't understand why she was so mad about Snow's rejection of Regina, but she was.

Snow looked at her, about to cry but holding it back. "Sorry, I just worry. I do think she is changing. It's just hard to forget all of the bad." Snow said realizing how ignorant she was beginning to sound.

"Yes, and I get that. You're going to have to though. Just remember, I'm doing this for Henry. I barely get along with Regina, and that's on a good day. I am starting to understand her better though, and I know that ultimately we want the same thing: For Henry to be happy. That's going to be hard if Henry is getting swapped around like a baseball card." Emma explained in a calmer tone now.

"Move in with me." Neal murmured.

Emma just gave him a look and he understood why that wasn't an option for the moment.

"I'm not saying that this will work. It could end in total disaster, but I'm willing to try it for Henrys sake."

David nodded. "Alright, so I think it's time to get back to the house now. I'm a bit exhausted, and I guess you should start packing now?"

"Well, it's not like I have a lot to pack. I am more in the mood to sleep." She chuckled. The tension between the four of them had begun to dissipate much to her pleasure.

"Alright, lets get going then." David said.

"Neal…you're ok with this?" Emma asked nervously. He hadn't spoken much.

"Yeah, I think so I just have to process some things. I'm just happy she's allowing for me to be involved." He held a softened confused smile.

"I'll see you later Em." He added and walked off.

Emma understood the confusion. It was something Neal and Regina were going to have to work out though. She looked around noticing Rumple and Hook had been out of sight.

* * *

"Mom, are you gonna get the door?" Henry shouted upon hearing the doorbell.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute Henry." Regina replied not being able to contain the smile from hearing her son.

She also couldn't help being ecstatic about getting out of her tattered clothes. She felt comfortable in her freshly pressed black slacks and beige blouse.

Coming down stairs she opened the door and her smile disappeared quickly at the sight of the man in front of her door.

Rumpelstiltskin.


	5. Comfort and Joy(Chapter 5)

**A/N: Hello! This chapter has some angst in it. Trigger warning, there is some self harm in this chapter, theres also some language(not much). Rumple makes a brief appearance, as it continues directly where the last chapter left off. Some music for this chapter: "Set fire to the rain" and "here without you" by Vitamin String quartet, as well as "paranoid android" by the string quartet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Comfort and Joy**

"What do you want?" Regina asked caustically, although the answer was obvious.

The news had been hanging in the air ever since it came out of Pan's mouth. The issue was, Regina wanted nothing to do with it, she had a father and he had died at her own hand.

"I want to talk." He let out a deep breath, looking into his newfound daughters eyes.

The man in front of her wasn't the Rumple she knew. He was weak, insecure, frightened. Not afraid of her, but of his past.

"Well, I don't. Now leave." She asserted.

"Things have changed Regin-"

"Nothing has changed." Regina harshly cut him off, meeting his gaze with cold darkened eyes.

"Everything has changed. I am your father; are we honestly going to pretend like nothing happened!" The older man pleaded as his voice began to rise.

"No. You're not, I had a father."

"A father that you killed because of me." Rumple retorted, begging for some sort of discussion.

He still had the guilt from Neal's child hood, to think of all of the terrible things he did to Regina; it made his stomach churn.

Rumples words had hit Regina hard. Slowly she looked up with a seething glare.

"Yes. I did kill my own father, I killed my only father." She let out a sinister chuckle accompanied with a smirk.

"People say my mother was evil, but one thing she did right was reject you. You couldn't raise a child as a normal man, the idea of you having any hand in my youth… the _dark one_ raising a child. If they thought I was the evil queen then, imagine if she had chosen you? A pathetic imp who was in love." Regina spit the words out, every breath dipped in hatred and loathing.

Rumple recoiled to Regina's words like acid, realizing she was right. He wanted to argue back and tell her it wasn't true, but Neal was living proof of his parenting mistakes.

Making it up wasn't an option; he had crossed that thresh hold long ago.

"Now leave, before I make you." Regina continued coldly before shutting the door in his face.

She hated him with all of her being. He got a happy ending, he found his true love, and for the most part… people seemed to overlook all of the awful things he had done in the past. Regina was stuck; nobody could ever forget "The Evil Queen". That title was something she would always have to live with.

Maybe she didn't used to hate Rumple, but the fact that he was her father amplified all of her emotions. Not only was Rumple responsible for ruining the lives of several people; he also was responsible for the birth of Regina. He created her, he created a monster; and that alone was enough for her to despise him.

Regina took in a deep breath to stabilize herself before walking back into the main area of the house.

"Who was it?"

A fake smile plastered on her face at the sight of Henry. "No one." The boy furrowed his brow at the obviously upset Regina.

"Why don't you go into your room for a bit Henry, you must be exhausted." She asked trying to mask the intense hate she felt at that moment.

"Ok mom." He said lightly while going into his room, knowing that something was seriously off.

Regina always attempted to hide the dark side of herself from Henry, and he knew that. The issue was she didn't have any friends, so the pain would just settle in as she dwelled on it alone. She didn't have friends… until now.

He had two options: He could sneak out and get Emma, or if he could some how sneak past Regina and get to the phone.

Henry thought about his two options, coming to a conclusion that he didn't want to see his mother in her current state.

Slowly he pressed his fingers under the white window seal, going through his usual steps of sneaking out. After jimmying the window up, he stepped on the seal and stretched his arm over, grapping hold of the tree that was conveniently placed outside of their house. Finally, he carefully scaled down the tree, until jumping onto the grass.

After twenty minutes of fast paced walking, he made his way to the Mary Margaret's.

Hoping Emma would answer; he quickly banged on the door. Henry waited, thinking of explanations just in case David or Mary Margaret answered. He sighed in relief to see the blondes face.

"Henry!? What are you doing here?" Emma's eyes widened in shock and worry.

"No time to talk, mom is really upset and angry." He spurted out quickly.

"Yeah?" Emma replied still confused. "Is she going to do something?"

"No, but she's really mad." Emma could tell how antsy Henry was, confused about her role in the problem.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" She furrowed her brow, looking at her son.

"Well, you're the only person she has that's close to a friend…" He looked down, kicking the ground with his feet.

"…You want me to… talk to her?" She arched her eyebrow, letting out a strained sigh.

"Henry, have you met your mother? I don't think she's going to react very well to me coming by for a chat about feelings." Emma rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Are you packed?" Henry asked, not really paying attention to Emma's explanation.

"Yeah, pretty much. I only came to here with a few items."

"Use that as an excuse!" Henry beamed widely, causing a slight frown on the blondes face.

"I don't really think she's expecting me to move in so quickly."

"It's something… please. I have to get back, I snuck out and she can't know. It's just gonna hurt her even more."

"Shi-" Emma stopped the profanity from exiting her mouth. "Crap, you're twisting my arm here kid, we're going to have a talk about this later."

Emma grabbed her one suitcase and left a note for Snow who was out with David.

She had to do this; Henry needed her to be a hero again. Emma knew that she couldn't do everything to make Henry happy, but she would be dammed if she didn't try.

"C'mon kid." Emma said as they both walked out to her yellow bug.

Henry held onto the seat during the drive back home. Emma had sped the whole way, attempting to not lose any time. Emma paid little mind to Henry's terrified reaction to her driving, knowing they were both safe.

"You use a tree to sneak out?" Emma glanced at the large tree as Henry walked up to it.

"No, I fly down." Henry sassed back; something he clearly got from Regina. Emma grinned as she watched him climb up the tree and into his window.

"That little shit…" Emma murmured under her breath, holding her smile. The whole process reminded her of when she used to sneak out of her foster homes at night. Of course, he had a much better home and she had a much better reason for sneaking out.

Emma thought of a few quick explanations before nervously ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open after Regina checked to see who it was.

"What do you want Ms. Swan?" Regina's eyes were slightly red as she stared at the blonde.

"Um, I was wondering if I could get an early start on the whole moving in thing." Emma replied nervously.

"I hadn't planned on you staying so soon… the guest room you will be staying in isn't ready… why are you in such a rush Ms. Swan?" She glared warily as she spoke.

Emma secretly thanked god for her years of having to convincingly lie to social workers.

"Mary Margaret and David… they're getting an…um early start." Emma gave her a sheepish smile accompanied by a light shrug.

"Oh…" Regina grimaced in disgust. "I understand. Considering that the room I had planned on you staying in isn't ready, you're going to have to sleep on the couch."

"I had to sleep in my car a considerable amount of times in my life. A couch will be fine."

"Alright, Henry can show you around after dinner. I assume you haven't eaten?"

"No, I have not." Emma replied distracted, trying to think of a way to bring up why she was upset without getting her head chopped off.

"Well, I suppose there is enough for an extra person. I'm making spaghetti."

"Great. I'm sure Henry would like that." Both women stood at the thresh hold of the door in awkward silence.

"Well, are you going to come inside?" Regina asked, picking up her usual degree of snark.

"Yeah, um just lemme get my stuff." Emma walked to her car, grabbing her suitcase before she hastily brought it in.

Emma thought she might be able to touch on the subject as she stumbled in with her suitcase.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blonde questioned sincerely.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Swan." The reply was cold and short.

"Ok, I was just wondering because your eyes were kind of red." Emma could tell the Regina was lying; it was her 'super power' as Henry called it.

"I'm fine."

Regina wasn't really used to people asking about her, other than Henry. She would always put on a fake smile so he wouldn't worry; and he always knew she was lying.

She couldn't help but to wonder why Emma was asking. Did she really care about what was wrong, or is it more of a courtesy? Regina didn't want to push Emma away, because they seemed to be on some sort of friendly basis, but she certainly didn't want to discuss actual feelings. So maybe pushing Emma away is the best thing to do. After spending years frozen in time, and years of being an evil queen; friends were something she was used to not having around. For some reason, she wanted Emma to stick around though.

She was lonely…yes she had Henry, but she couldn't discuss all of her problems with an eleven year old. She thought about setting her visits with Archie back up, but was wary after everything that had happened.

* * *

Dinner was odd and quite for the most part. Occasionally Henry would blurt out a random question involving the living situation, breaking the silence.

"Which room is Emma's?"

"Who will take me to school?"

And then the most recent, "When will I be staying with Neal."

Regina looked up sharply, and a look of brief despair came over her face. Henry missed it, but Emma didn't

"We'll figure it out soon kid." Emma replied relieving Regina of answering.

Regina hoped Henry and Emma didn't catch the look she let out. Neal had been a living reminder of the problem she desperately wanted to ignore. Family.

* * *

"And this is the 4th bathroom, although technically it's only a half bath because it only has a toilet and sink. That's basically everything." Henry gave Emma a wide smile.

Basically everything included 3 and half bathrooms, five bedrooms not including the master, a laundry room, 3 storage rooms an attic, and Regina's office; only slightly overwhelming the blonde.

Regina came by; she had been in her room during the 'tour'. "Alright well I'm going to retire now. Emma, can you have Henry in bed by-'"

"Nine, I got it." She grinned as Regina rolled her eyes. It was eight right now, a bit early, but considering how exhausting Neverland was, Emma had thought about going to bed as well.

"Actually…" Henry yawned, "I think I'm ready to sleep." Apparently Henry was worn too, although he had been back for a few days. He hadn't slept well when they were gone; this had been his first worry free night since the days before Greg and Tamara decided to destroy the town. _Poor kid_, Emma thought to herself.

"Ok kid, I think we're all exhausted from the adventures of Neverland." Emma chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, night mom." He walked up to Regina and hugged her tightly and she kissed him on the forehead.

As he walked back he hugged Emma before trudging to his room.

Emma changed and then made her way to the couch where she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of a loud shatter, she checked the time noticing it was two a.m. As she listened in she could here a low throaty whimper. "Regina." She muttered under her breath.

The blonde thought to her self, realizing she could either ignore it or check in on her.

Ignoring it would obviously be the easy option, to pretend it wasn't happening. The sheriff couldn't help but think of the pain she witnessed on Regina's face earlier… Ignoring it wasn't an option, Regina might try to throw a fireball and would most likely react negatively, but she had to try. She was the savior and she was going to help Regina at her own risk.

Emma breathed in before walking up the stairs and heading up to the mayor's room.

"You've got this, you fought a fucking dragon for Christ sake." She murmured to herself, trying to boost her confidence before entering the fallen queen's lair.

She gently opened the door; slightly surprised it wasn't locked. As she walked in she could see the back of Regina's head, and could hear light whimpers from her crying.

Glancing at a broken mirror, the brunette turned around to see Emma. The blonde was shocked at the sight of Regina tightly grasping onto a piece of broken glass from the mirror and watched in horror as blood trickled down her palm.

Regina didn't seem to notice any pain in her hand from grasping the shard so tightly; all of the pain was in her eyes. Her face contorted into a scowl at the sight of Emma.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she viscously glared at the savior, not saying any words.

Suddenly Regina felt an odd hatred toward Emma. She could have anything she wanted, a happy ending laid out in front of her, a son who loved her, and admiration from the entire town. Then Regina thought about herself, plagued with the distorted thoughts bouncing around her mind.

She didn't want to hate, but at the same time she did. It was a prevalent source that gave her power.

Regina directed her attention to the glass shard in her hand. The blonde watched as it lifted itself in the air, seemingly floating. Just as it seemed to be sitting in the air with a feather like quality, it quickly darted at the sheriff.

Emma gasped as the pointed shard stopped just a centimeter before reaching her neck.

_Shit,_ Emma thought to herself and for a brief moment she thought ignoring it might have been a better option. As she stared into Regina's eyes, eye's that had darkened from built up pain and hatred, Emma knew that it wasn't about doing the right thing anymore though. It couldn't be about doing the right thing, she had to want to help Regina, and she did.

Regina smirked maliciously, gazing at the shard; thinking about how she could make it go into Emma's neck at any moment.

"Regina, what's wrong." Emma stated clearly, eliminating any fear she might have been feeling. She knew, or she hoped she knew, that Regina wouldn't kill Emma. Not now, not after everything they had been through.

The smirk on Regina's face transformed into surprise. She had expected Emma to ask her to stop, or move the shard, or do something to stop her possible death. Instead she just let it sit there, seemingly unworried about her demise.

The shard dropped on the ground and Regina looked at her bleeding hand. After several minutes of watching the blood glide down her hand, she glanced back up at Emma.

"Why?" she whispered so softly and broken Emma could barely hear. It made the Emma want to throw up, seeing the tears slide down her face, seeing the agony. She hated it.

Slowly she walked to Regina. "There is no why right now, there's only a what. Regina what is doing this to you?" She moved closer and closer to the brunette.

"I... I don't want to hate anymore. But I do, I hate him so much." Regina uttered with an unusual amount of vulnerability. She didn't know why she was opening up to Emma, but at the same time she couldn't stop.

Emma knew who 'him' was instantly, a newfound family, and in particular a father. Regina had tried to bury the new information, not touch it but it would always be there; just as she had tried to bury all of the awful things she had done.

It was more than just Rumple, there was so much hate coursing through her; hate she didn't want couldn't get over the hatred until she addressed it though.

"You can't stop pretending anymore Regina. In order to move forward, you have to address the past or else you'll be stuck in it. That's the only way to truly get rid of that hate inside of you." Emma knew the feeling personally, she hated so many people throughout her childhood; and just like Regina she had to come to terms with those people. That was the only way to move on from the pain.

Regina inhaled sharply before letting out a low sob. The vulnerability of Regina scared Emma in a way she couldn't explain. At the same time though, when she gazed at the brunette she saw beauty. Regina had always been beautiful, anyone could see that, but this was something new to Emma. Like she was seeing her for the first time.

She also knew that this served as some sort of proof. Regina's heart… she couldn't visually see it but she could tell some of that darkness was fading. The evil queen would never break down crying. The Evil Queen would never regret hatred. The woman that Emma first met upon returning Henry would never be this twisted up over an odd revelation.

Emma decided to do another daring move since she already seemed to be testing the waters. She started slowly, gently putting her hand on Regina's shoulder. There was no recoil from Regina so Emma continued to wrap her arm around Regina, holding her. Giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Regina was so torn up on the inside she couldn't reject comfort at the moment. It felt human, and that's what she wanted to be, through everything she was human underneath. She slid into it, and the blood from her hand began to slowly drip onto Emma's thigh.

The blonde could feel the red drops as they landed, so she reached up to hold the hand. She squeezed it in an attempt to slow the blood flow.

Tears had made Emma's shoulder damp, but she hadn't noticed. All she could do was stare at Regina, taking in the sight. It was stunning, but at the same time, Emma never wanted to see it again. She wanted to take away the pain as she pressed the crying woman into her. Neither had noticed the closeness, and neither would discuss it.

Emma felt warmth spread throughout her before noticing the drops of blood had stopped. The blonde glanced at Regina's hand and noticed there was no longer a wound. She had healed it.

* * *

**End Note: Some family stuff will be coming in, mostly with Regina and Neal. Also magic lessons are coming woohoo. If you have any questions, ask me on tumblr at dirtycurtains, I don't bite(much). I will try to have the next chapter out later this week. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. The Mirror-Blue Night(Chapter 6)

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter has Ruby still working at the station; she will be appearing more and more most likely. Warning: There is some Swanfire in this chapter(don't worry, it's still SQ), and light language. Don't really have any music recommendations, at least not any that are instrumental. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mirror-Blue Night**

Regina fell asleep on Emma; once again Emma decided to move. Gently she laid Regina on the bed in a position that looked somewhat comfortable. She then placed a pillow beneath her head and put a blanket over her before returning to the couch.

Exhausted it took almost no time for her to get back to sleep where she was left alone with her dreams; although it was more of a memory than a dream. She had been crying and Neal had quickly come to comfort her. He held her tight and said very similar words in which she had told Regina.

"Address the past but don't live in it. You have to notice it before moving on though Emma." Those were some of the wisest things Neal had ever said to her.

She remembered she had been crying because of some memories of foster care returning, horrible memories she had once repressed. Neal's words floated around her head. Neal was her past; at least he was the good part of the past… before he left her.

Feelings for Killian may have brewed, but she still loved Neal.

A light turned on, waking Emma up. Henry. She groggily lifted herself up, staring at the boy. "Hey kid. What time is it?" Emma placed her hands into tight fist before rubbing the grime off of her eyes and looking up at Henry.

"9 AM." He smiled widely.

"Crap, I should probably go to the station to make sure it hasn't fallen apart. Is your mother still asleep?"

"No, she's in her office."

"Ok… I just gonna ask her something before I get ready and leave."

Emma slumped off of the couch in an effort to make her way up to Regina's office. She knocked gently as a small warning before creaking the door open.

"Hey." She shuffled her feet awkwardly, meeting Regina's gaze. "Hey." Regina replied with a wary look.

"When did you get up?" Emma asked curiously while climbing into conversation.

"Six."

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed surprised.

"The town may hate me, but I'm the only person who can really be mayor. All of the people who would run against me can't due to lack of requirements, and the people that have the qualifications wouldn't."

"You set that up nicely."

"Yes, if only I could have set up sheriff elections better." She replied teasingly. Emma was glad; she didn't want things to become unnecessarily awkward after last night.

"I think you mean rig." Emma retorted back playfully. "Speaking of, I'm going to make sure the station didn't get blown up while I was gone." The sheriff added.

Emma began to walk out before Regina stopped her.

"I was thinking tonight I could perhaps, begin to help you with your magic."

"Magic lessons with Regina Mills? Sounds like a plan… " Emma bit the inside of her cheek. "Henry? We should tell Henry." She continued.

"I suppose you're right… We can discuss it later." Emma nodded as she began to walk out. "Thank you." Regina added softly, holding the words heavily in her eyes.

The blonde turned around again and stared at her for a moment, noticing the sincerity.

"Anytime." She replied with a light but genuine smile before finally leaving.

* * *

Emma arrived at the station to see Ruby on the phone.

"Yes Dopey I understand…just press control, alt, and delete at the same time. Dopey I really can't help you anymore... It's just the keys that have C.T.R, A.L.T, and Del… Why don't you call a tech squad instead of the police station? …Alright Dopey I'm hanging up now." Ruby slammed the phone on the hook as she rolled her eyes before looking up to see Emma.

She smiled brightly and hugged an unsuspecting Emma.

"I take it there haven't been any real issues?" The blonde asked with a confused smile.

"Emma! I didn't get to see you yesterday because of the commotion. I'm so happy you're alive!" The large smile somehow widened.

"Me too...so the station? Anything happen?" Emma chuckled, happy to see Ruby.

"No not really. Granny almost shot Sneezy after he coughed all over a tray of food… but that was about it." Ruby shrugged off the incident after making her way back to her desk.

"Oh wow… so has it just been you?"

"Well, kind of … nothing really bad has happened. Whale said he would help if I needed it."

"…ok."

The phone rang again.

"I swear if that is Dopey I will eat him." Ruby said annoyed while picking up the phone.

"Oh… Emma its Neal. He wants to talk." Emma walked over, taking the phone from Ruby.

"Hey Emma." He said huskily.

"Hey Neal, What's going on?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering… would you want to get a cup of coffee?" He asked nervously.

"Um… yeah. I think… I think that would be nice." Emma replied without really thinking. Something about her dream made her want to talk to Neal. She had to figure out some things, she also needed to discuss Regina with him.

"Meet me at Granny's in an hour?"

"Sounds nice."

* * *

The hour went by quickly and next thing Emma knew she was walking into Granny's watching Neal alone at a table. A flood of emotions went through her as she looked at him, after her dream she finally knew what she wanted to do. It seemed like the answer had been there all along; it was obvious. Neal stood up noticing her from across the room and she confidently walked up to him. His puppy dog eyes deepened in confusion by the way Emma was striding toward him.

Finally she reached him, glancing for only a moment.

"Hey Em-" He began.

Suddenly Emma kissed him on an impulse. It was nice, and comforting and felt like home. It wasn't necessarily passionate, but it was so easy. She smiled as her lips dethatched from his.

"Emma what was tha-" Emma cut him off again.

"Shhh. Let me get this out. I don't want to take this fast Neal; I want to start over. I know about the past and all of the shitty things and mistakes we've both made… but I don't want to focus on that anymore. I love you Neal, like I said, and I probably always will... and I don't think we should waste this. Years ago you told me to address the past, to move forward, and that's what I'm doing. It won't be easy, but I am willing to try if we can move at a slow pace." Everything poured out of Emma's mouth, rushed, and jumbled together. She let out a deep breath when she ran out of words.

Neal looked at her in shock for a moment before settling into a boyish smile. He kissed her again while holding her tight. Neal gradually took in the sweet scent of the woman in front of him, soaking in the warmth. Their lips found a simple rhythm as they moved together.

"Alright, break it up you two." Granny said while they both blushed from embarrassment.

He laughed… and for a moment Emma really examined his laugh. The way his face scrunched up… it was very similar to Regina's mannerisms. A light smile appeared as she noticed the resemblance.

Both walked to the booth, taking a seat. Emma on one side and Neal on the other as they stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Neal chuckled with a childish grin.

"What?" Emma replied smiling back.

"Nothing…it's just so new and yet the same." He answered keeping the grin.

"Well, a lot has changed quite recently…" She trailed off. "Regina."

Neal's face went from child like to a nervous from the mention of her name.

He cleared his throat, "Wait about her?" Looking down into his cup of now cold coffee he swallowed in thickly.

"I think… I think you two should talk. She may hate Gold but I don't know… maybe you two could just talk about things?"

"I really don't know how she would feel about that Emma."

"Her or you Neal? I know this is big news for you but think about her. Rumple has had a huge part of Regina's downfall. He's been her nemesis at times, and now he's her father."

"What am I supposed to do just go to her house and say, Hey it's your new brother Neal lets talk about how shitty our father is over beers." He replied sarcastically

"Regina doesn't drink beer. And I don't know but… she's changing Neal. You can't just assume the worse of her… she might just surprise you. I'm not saying she's going to welcome you in with open arms...she is Regina Mills, but give it time." Emma smiled sheepishly.

Neal sighed. "You know it's funny… I always wanted a little sister. Now I find out I have always had one and she happens to also be the evil queen."

"Former. She's not the evil queen anymore. She hasn't been for years now. A bitchy mayor, but the title of queen has been gone for a while now Neal."

"She's really growing on you isn't she?" He asked inquisitively.

She was, Emma had begun to see Regina in a different light. Regina sure as hell wasn't a saint, but she neither was she.

"So is that a yes?" She said not replying to his previous question.

"She's my sister, of course I want to know her. She just kinda scares me… but I guess it's a yes." He reached for Emma's hand, which was on the table and rubbed it affectionately with his thumb.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" Neal asked, changing the subject back to them.

"It means we're something." Emma replied smiling. "I gotta go back to the police station though to make sure Ruby hasn't eaten any of the dwarfs." Emma added with an exasperated sigh.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story. I'll see you. And remember…try."

"Of course." He waved at her with a bright smile.

* * *

Emma had successfully gone throughout the day with only a few calls. None of which were overwhelmingly important. The day went by slowly with mostly light conversation with Ruby. Finally it was time to go home, or to Regina's. It was too new to be called a home.

She made herself a sandwich when she arrived after greeting Henry who was watching some cartoon about a boy and a dog going on adventures.

"Hey Henry, there was something I… well Regina and I wanted to kind of talk to you about." Emma slid into the living room, sitting next to Henry.

"What is it?"

"Magic."

Henry furrowed his brow in confusion. "What about magic?"

"Well, I think I need to learn how to manage it; meaning I need someone to teach me..."

"Mom?" As he said it Regina had been walking into the living room. "Yes?" She replied to Henry thinking he was calling her.

"No. I was telling him about our little agreement." Emma looked up at Regina.

"Oh…" Henry stared at both of them as they waited for him to speak. "How do you feel about it Henry?" Regina guided him into talking.

"Well… I'm glad you asked me before doing it. I understand, you need to learn, and she's the only one who can teach you. I just don't want magic to…" Henry didn't need to continue.

"It won't be like before Henry. I promise." Regina met with her son's eyes, smiling lightly.

Henry looked up at Emma before glancing back at Regina. "Well, I guess I have to be ok with it. I just don't want anything to change…"

"It won't. I think we can both promise you that." Emma smiled at Henry, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

After both women had put Henry to bed they figured it was time to get started. "Emma. Are you ready?" Regina asked curtly.

"Uh… yeah." The blonde followed Regina as she began to walk presumably to where they were practicing. After walking they stopped at the brunettes room.

Regina stared at the mirror, which was now in perfect condition. Nothing in her room signified the disaster of the night before.

"Um, so we're doing it in here?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"Don't be silly dear." After a few more moments the mirror sunk into the wall. A staircase was then revealed after the wall opened widely.

"Wow." Emma managed to utter.

"This is where we are 'doing it'." Regina replied snarkily.

The stairs led into a large room; clustered with various items. Potions, weapons and artifacts all scattered along tables and pinned on the right wall. It almost looked like a smaller version of Gold's store item wise. In terms of space, it was much larger.

"So what are you going to teach me today? Fireballs? Shape shifting?" Emma asked eagerly.

Regina laughed much to Emma's confusion.

"… You first have to learn basic concentration." Regina explained sardonically.

"I don't understand. I thought I had done pretty well in Neverland?"

"You did 'ok' and most of the time you had me channeling into you and my physical contact."

"What about when I channeled you without physical contact?" Emma grinned with a raised eyebrow.

Regina couldn't quite answer that one; things like that usually required a strong connection between two people. She had come to the conclusion that Emma just worked well under pressure.

"That was an unusual case. Now if we can start?"

Emma sighed. "Of course your majesty." She rolled her eyes before giving her attention to Regina.

"Now sit down." Regina ordered. "Close your eyes and begin to concentrate." She added as Emma plopped down Indian style on the ground.

"Concentrate on what?" Emma peaked her head up in confusion.

"Just concentrate on this room and the area around you. Focus on every major and minor detail. Feel the surroundings." She didn't say any more as she watched Emma for a few minutes. Breathing in and out slowly, trying to gather the essence of what was around her.

After about ten minutes of this Regina transported an item in front of Emma. She didn't want to drop it in front of her; she needed to know that Emma noticed it based on the changes around her.

"Something's different." Emma stated. "I can feel it… something new is in front of me."

"Good." Regina replied. "Now use that focus and your emotion to move it. Channel everything you're feeling into the object." Regina added.

She watched as Emma tried to focus more, squinting her eyes. It was almost amusing to see her trying so hard.

"I'm trying but it's heavy." A stream of sweat gleamed down her face from concentrating.

"Don't speak, don't worry about the weight, just focus on moving it."

She huffed in deeply; after a few more moments she could feel the movement of the object. "I'm doing it!" She said excitedly.

"Keep going, I'll tell you when to stop." Regina replied.

After an amount Regina found adequate, she decided to let Emma stop. "Open your eyes." She commanded.

Emma was in shock at the sight of a simple bobby pin that she had probably only moved a couple of feet.

"There's no way that was what you had in front of me!"

Regina laughed at Emma's shock. "Still think you're ready for fireballs Ms. Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she let out a deep disappointed sigh. She wiped her forehead, clearing the sheen of sweat before starting the exercise over again.

Regina continued this exercise with Emma for a couple of hours until Emma was easily able to move the bobby pin.

"So, I've spent two hours with you and all I'm going to learn is how to move a bobby pin? How is this relevant?" Emma asked exhaustedly.

"Emma, you could be the product of pixie dust and rainbows and it would still take you months to learn just the basics of magic. It's not something you just know or can do with the flick of a wrist. Trust me, if there were an easier route… I would know." She explained patiently.

Emma couldn't help but notice the sad undertones she took on when she mentioned an easier route.

"How long did it take you?" Emma asked curiously.

"… Several months to learn how to really control it; years to learn how to master everything. I was on a bit of a different path than you though." She chuckled darkly.

"You know… you can talk to me. I don't have a degree and I'm certainly no saint… but I'm here." Emma peered up, noticing the thick darkness within the laugh.

"I am aware of that. I will most likely be starting up my sessions with Archie again though… there's no need to worry about me. Worry about moving the bobby pin, I suggest you practice things like this everyday if you want to improve." Regina tried pushing the conversation topic away from her.

Emma tried to not worry, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Regina to be happy, and she wouldn't apologize for that.

Both women walked up the stairs and upon arrival Regina made the walls close in again. Regina kept staring at her reflection in the mirror, analyzing herself.

"I really meant it when I said, thank you Emma. I… I enjoy this… friendship, but I can't change overnight. I can't talk about why I am what I am just because you say I can. Just know that… I appreciate it." Regina rambled in an attempt to talk to Emma.

"The fact that you can say that proves that you are changing. Do you remember what I told you last night?" Emma asked sincerely.

"Address the past to go to the future... You make it sound simple, but there's so much to my past."

"Which is why you don't live in it. You build a future with it in mind." Emma began to walk toward the door after speaking.

"Ms. Swan, for a woman with no higher education and a record you can be quite wise sometimes." Regina semi-complimented her.

"Mayor Mills; for someone who used to be an evil queen, you can be quite selfless sometimes." Regina scoffed lightly as Emma walked out before smiling lightly to herself.

* * *

**EndNote: The next chapter goes into the relationship between Neal and Regina, as well as magic lessons continuing. Hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, or anything message me on tumblr at dirtycurtains.**


	7. Don't Stop Me Now(Chapter 7)

**A/N: Hello, I really liked this chapter because it explores the whole idea of Neal and Regina and I had a lot of fun writing it. Theres also a shift beginning to happen within Regina that starts to sail off in this chapter. For the most part this is just a fun chapter, with some light language, heavy alcohol use, and a light injury. Music recommendations: Scientist, We are young, Somebody to love( all vitamin string quartet) and Don't Stop Me Now(live string quartet). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Don't Stop Me Now**

It was Emma's third magic lesson that week.

Regina still had Emma working on various task with the bobby pin. Although the first lesson had been simply moving it, the second lesson had been about lifting it, which was somehow more frustrating to Emma. Tonight she needed Emma to transport the bobby pin.

"Now the objective here is to make that bobby pin transfer from your hands to mine." Regina stated clearly.

"How? If I'm not lifting or moving it; I don't under-"

"Focus and think of the location; every detail of your intended location matters."

"Every detail of… your hand?" Emma's eyes swirled with confusion.

"Yes Ms. Swan. Just focus, picture it being there, and then make it happen." Regina had been so used to magic coming naturally to her, she had forgotten the grueling learning process.

Pale, soft, deadly… it was odd to think of hands a location. After moments of thinking of odd details, she pictured Regina holding the bobby pin. Clenching tightly onto the pin, she concentrated on relocating it, mentally handing it to Regina. Grasping the woman's palm tightly and settling it into the cups of her hands.

A familiar force trembled throughout her body as she felt it build. Regina watched with a slight smile at the saviors focus until she felt a sharp pain in her palm.

"Emma!" She yelped startled.

Emma's eyes widened immediately and she turned to Regina noticing the bobby pin had stabbed her in the palm. "Shit, I'm sorry!" Emma rushed up to Regina.

"No, don't be." Regina began to chuckle while saying it.

"…What's funny?" Emma asked as she began to inspect Regina's hand.

"Your lack of control is amusing. I've been waiting for potential like that to come out of you." She winced as she pulled the bobby pin out of her hand.

"Potential?" Regina settled the bloody pin on a nearby table, holding her hand to stop the light blood flow.

"That took a lot of force… I don't know where that came from but use it."

Regina stared at her hand for a moment. "Are you going to heal it or something?" Emma asked after inspecting the brunette's palm.

"No…. I think we should stop early for today though. I need to run an errand." She had an unsure look on her face, something of confusion and wary. Regina glared at her hand for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Um, ok… You need help or something?" Emma asked noticing the odd look on her face.

"No, I'll be back later tonight." She briskly walked up the stairs with Emma following.

"Ok… just call if you need anything." Regina nodded before exiting her room. Both women made their way to the living room where Henry was watching television.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked perking his head up slightly.

"Running a few errands, I'll be back later." She kissed him on the forehead lightly. "Just in case I don't see you until tomorrow." She held a light smile before walking out the door.

"Do you know where she's going?"

"Can't say I do kid."

"Well… what if she's lying or doing something-"

"She _is_ lying, but we've got to trust that she's not doing anything bad. She's changed Henry, and we just have to have faith that she is still trying to get better." Henry gave her a concerned smile, too concerned for an eleven year old to be wearing. "Faith is going to be the key component in Regina changing, and both of us need to keep that in mind when it comes to your mother." Emma added, noting the boy's expression.

"You're right." Henry admitted with a hint of guilt for doubting his mom.

"Of course I am. I'm always right!" Emma exclaimed with a big smile.

Henry dramatically rolled his eyes… a mannerism he had certainly learned from Regina.

* * *

Regina parked outside of the Rabbit Hole and glanced at it for a moment. She had been there only twice in her entire stay in Storybrooke, and with good reason. It was dank, dark and she didn't want to be associated with it.

She wasn't quite sure what brought her there. She didn't need to be sure.

The woman glided in and for a second it seemed as if time had stood still. Everyone watched as the evil queen made her way to the bar. Walking through she paid no attention to the distracted glares.

"Pinot Noir, nothing cheap." She stated to the bartender as she sat down, crossing her legs.

Sure, there was much better wine at her home that she could enjoy without the necessity of leaving. But she was at this place for a reason, to get away, a place where her mind could wander in the dark.

"Um, uh yeah one moment Ms. Mills." The man fumbled with his words timidly.

Regina let out a heavy sigh. Usually the intimidation wouldn't bother her, in fact she most often thrived on intimidating others. Not tonight though, the fear seemed misplaced. She didn't want it.

Waiting for the glass of mediocre wine, she stared at the wound on her hand once again. It stung, but only slightly. She thought about how easily she could make it go away. Regina didn't want that though… she needed to feel the sting, it made her feel human. Making the pain go away with magic wasn't the answer.

The Rabbit Hole probably wasn't the answer either, but that didn't matter to her. Tonight she would numb her pain using a human vice, she wasn't going to be Regina Mills: Mayor and former evil queen, she was going to be a raven-haired woman in a bar.

Hesitantly the bartender placed the glass in front of her. She slowly sipped the over poured glass. Average, as expected.

Neal walked into the bar noticing people were staring with bustling curiously at one of the patrons. "What's going on?" He asked a petite brunette woman.

"Regina Mills is here!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Neal bit the inside of his cheek in thought. "Well… tonight's as good as any other." He muttered to himself after letting out a deep sigh. He walked up to the bar and sat next to her.

"Hey Johnny can I get two whiskeys?" Neal asked in a calm and familiar tone. He had only been to the Rabbit Hole a handful of times since he had been to Storybrooke, but he had friendly encounters during his times with many of the bars normal customers and staff. Regina looked over noticing him.

"I don't drink whiskey." She voiced pointedly.

"Actually, they were both for me." Neal uttered with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Normally she would come back with something caustic as a reply, but she wasn't in the mood.

They both sat there for a moment of awkward silence.

"So… is there a reason you don't drink whiskey?" Neal asked breaking the silence.

"It's disgusting and low brow." She answered not looking at him.

"Oh, c'mon, there's some pretty expensive whiskey out in the world."

"Yes, but I'm used to it being associated with poor drunken villagers." She sipped her wine as they slipped back into silence.

"Regina… why… why are you here?" Any other day Regina probably wouldn't entertain his questions… She wasn't in any shape or form being friendly, but she wasn't dismissing him either. She just wasn't trying.

The brunette sighed deeply. "To get away." Neal nodded understandingly. Regina was trying to escape herself, just for the night. He had done the same thing numerous amounts of times.

"You know… you probably shouldn't-"

Regina cut him off quickly. "Mr. Cassidy, please don't start. Right now I don't need to know that I shouldn't be here, because I know that. I don't need to hear that there's a better path, because I'm aware of that as well. I hear it from Henry and now Emma enough… there's a reason I'm not home right now." Regina made it plain so that there would be no need for explanation.

"Here's the thing about Emma; she's a better person than me. I was just going to tell you that if you're trying to escape you probably shouldn't drink wine… or call me Mr. Cassidy."

"Oh… and whys that?"

"Because, believe it or not I've been where you are more times than I'd like to admit. Wine is exactly what Regina Mills would drink, how are you going to get away from yourself for a night if you aren't taking the full advantages of not being well…you?"

Regina lifted her head slowly, glancing at the man sitting next to her. She smirked as she thought about Neal's words. Looking at her empty glass of wine she grabbed Neal's other shot of whiskey and took a sip. Her face puckered with disgust causing Neal to burst out in laughter.

"You know you're not supposed to sip it right?" Neal asked still laughing from the twisted face Regina held.

Regina tilted the shot back into her mouth as all of the fluid went down her throat. She swallowed at the harshness of the whiskey. "You know what, you might just be right Neal." She coughed at the burning sensation that remained from the alcohol.

"I may not know a lot, but I know about abandonment and escape." Neal professed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, why are you here?"

"Just to think."

"Think… about what Mr. Cass- Neal." She was curious of this man; they'd only been speaking to for a couple of minutes, yet she felt a strange bond with him, some sort of understanding.

"About everything. I have a date with Emma tomorrow… which I'm a little nervous about. And then there's dad, and…you." He trailed off.

"What about me?"

"You know… we're more alike than different. As shitty as everything in my life may have been, I ended up with better deal."

"And I with the looks, but explain." Regina replied with a smirk as Neal chuckled.

"Dad knew I was his son. He may have failed, but he did love me and I knew that. I have to admit though, being abandoned by him was probably for the better. I didn't have to live with him getting darker and darker, I knew him before that. As for my mother, she abandoned me for a pirate, but at least she wasn't…" He didn't want to offend his newly found sister so he cut himself off.

"Two more whiskeys." Regina stated to the bartender surprising Neal.

"You might be the only other person who has been this effectively fucked up by Rumplestilskin." Regina chuckled as she confessed it. Casual was never Regina's forte so it felt odd being this way with Neal. But she was already buzzed and found Neal comforting at the moment. Not in the same way she felt Emma comforting, but she was actually enjoying his company.

"Yeah...it's funny because I always told myself I would never abandon my child… yet here Emma and Henry are all of these years later." She could feel the sadness in his low voice.

"I told myself I would never be like my mother and look where am now… "

"You're not like your mother. I didn't know her… but I can tell. You're not evil Regina."

Regina didn't bother to argue with the man. "Well, in your defense, you didn't know about Henry." She replied sincerely.

"If there is one thing I have learned in life, it's that shit happens though. Now I just have to look forward."

"To Emma and Henry."

"Emma, Henry, you." He said the last part a bit nervously awaiting for Regina's reaction.

She didn't answer.

After a few more seconds of silence Neal chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"I was just thinking… what if our lives had been switched. I don't think I would look as that good in those outfits you wore."

"Outfits? You probably couldn't even get the crown to fit your head." Regina teased the older man.

Neal dramatically gasped. "I take it back. I think I would look rather dashing in a purple satin dress with a heart in my hand."

Regina grimaced a bit at the mention of hearts.

"Oh… Regina I'm sorry if I-"

"It's not you. It's the memory of the first person I… I killed."

"…Who was it?"

"Someone Rumple had been in a disagreement with."

"Drink up and tell me." Neal held a genuine smile as he slapped the counter. She didn't understand how she was able to be so open with him. Was it the booze, was it the familial connection, or was she just lonely at the moment? It didn't really matter though.

"Some woman… she had backed out on a promise and he didn't like it too much."

"Why didn't he do it then?"

"Because, I was his apprentice and he wanted me to see how it felt to have that much power over another person. I was so lost at that point, I agreed blindly, craving the power."

"And… how did it feel?" He was asking with an honest curiosity.

"Awful, but amazing. At first I was disgusted with myself that I had let myself go so far; that I liked it. I couldn't look in the mirror and felt sick. But then I got over it, and I did it again, and again, and then I lost count." Regina took the new shot, followed by Neal as he signaled the bartender to get another round.

Much to her shock, he nodded his head with understanding, throwing her off slightly. "Well, tonight you are not the evil queen. You don't even have to be Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke." He lifted his whiskey to toast to her. "Tonight you are just a woman in a bar." She lifted her glass and toasted to it with him.

Both of them swigged the whiskey, which was becoming smoother.

"Does Regina Mills drink margarita's?" Neal asked.

"No, but neither should Neal Cassidy."

"Well, I don't see Neal or Regina… Do you?" Neal looked around the bar with a wide smile.

"I suppose I don't."

"Great then, Johnny can I get two very strong strawberry Margaritas?" He ordered with a drunken chuckle.

Regina smirked before brushing the black strands of hair out of her eye. She took notice of the small indenture in her palm, and realized she didn't feel the sting anymore. The wound was as clear as day, but the pain had been relieved for the moment.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys have a way to get home?" The bartender asked. They had been there for a few hours and he had taken noticed that they were both plastered.

"Johnny… we'll, we're gonna call someone." Regina stumbled with her words. Usually she had managed to keep her regal like qualities while drunk, but she had never been this kind of inebriated. They were flip flopping drinks throughout the night. Going from liquor to beer to a wine coolers at one point.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweeetttt" A grown man had been doing karaoke across from the room.

Neal looked at Regina and smiled…"We should... we should sing a song. Jus- just before we leave." Neal laughed ecstatically.

"I dunno… I've never done it."

"That's why we should!"

"Alright, but jus-t one. I need to get home. Shit, Emma is going to be pissed" Regina said with an almost obnoxious snort.

"Whys she have to know tonight?"

"She's the only person who will pick us up… no one in this town…I don't have many favors to call on." Regina slurred slightly.

"Ok, who's gonna call. I vote Johnny. She can't be mad at Johnny."

"Yes, JOHNNY." Regina hollered and handed him her phone. "Call Misseses Swan please." She attempted to say smoothly but failed.

* * *

Emma's phone rang; she had to keep the ringer on loud in case any trouble happened at night. Surprised, she looked at the phone noticing Regina Mills on her caller ID.

"Regina" She answered groggily. "Huh… Neal and Regina?...Rabbit hole… Um yeah. I'll be there in ten. Thanks." She hung up the phone tired and confused. All she could comprehend was that Neal and Regina were out drinking together… which was extremely odd. She quickly put some clothes on before leaving.

She rushed to the Rabbit Hole making it there within five minutes, walking in on one of the most shocking sights the blonde had ever seen in her life.

"She's a killer quueeeeennnnnn, gun powder guillotine!" She heard two clashing voices sing together; Neal and Regina's voices. Neal pointed playfully as Regina attempted an air guitar solo. If it wasn't for the fact that it was one am, she would have found it hilarious. But right now she was just appalled.

Regina Mills, former evil queen, current mayor was completely trashed. Along with the man she was going on a date with tomorrow, or that night depending on how you looked at it.

Regina and Neal both noticed her at the same time. Regina cutely waved. Cutely… a word she never thought she would associate with Regina Mills. She looked happy, so did Neal. The guitar solo finished and the song was over. Both walked over to her like children who had just been caught eating cookies before supper.

"Hey Em." Neal said with the most child-like grin she had ever seen a grown man wear.

"Lets go." Emma replied coldly.

Regina gasped slightly with a smile and widened eyes as she giggled from Neal being in trouble.

Emma was really trying to stay mad, but with Regina acting so childish it was hard. This is a sight Emma doubted she would ever see again. She wasn't sure if she should be upset or try and soak the image in. Emma managed to get them both in the back of the bug, and started to drive both of the 'adults' home. The whole ride home to Neal's house they were playing and bantering in the back seat like… well like siblings. Emma smiled to herself upon watching the odd exchange. Finally they had reached Neal's apartment and he stumbled out of the car.

They stared at each other with a new look entirely. "It was nice meeting you, not Regina Mills." He nodded his head at her.

"You too, not Mr. Cassidy." The exchange sounded more like a final farewell than a goodbye. Emma was more curious now than ever about what had happened in the Rabbit Hole. She would be sure to ask on their date.

Regina had been silent on the way back home.

When they arrived she managed to be able to get out of the car, but walking was a bit of an issue. Emma helped her as they both stumbled toward the door.

"Ow! Careful Misses Savior." Regina blurted out as her hand banged against a wall from Emma helping her up. Emma sighed deeply. The stumbled dance continued all the way up to Regina's bedroom where she placed Regina.

"Thanks you Emma… I'm so happy I didn't kill you." Regina smiled widely as her eyes fluttered from being so intoxicated.

"You're welcome, now go to sleep." Emma stared at the brunette, looking deeply into her eyes. She brushed the woman's hair back gently as it sloppily hung in front of the brunettes eyes. Regina smiled at the gesture looking up as Emma made her way out.

"Wait!" Regina shouted as Emma began to make her exit.

"What Regina?"

"I think I finally see what you meant about the past after tonight. It was good to forget everything. I felt... I feel happy."

Emma frowned as the words escaped Regina's mouth. "Yes… but you were only happy because you can barely function right now." She replied coldly recollecting all of the drunks she had been around throughout her life.

Regina looked confused; she wanted Emma to be happy for her. Instead she saw a hardened blonde woman harshly staring at her.

Emma walked out in silence.

* * *

Emma walked into her room waking her. Gazing at her, no words came out of the blonde's mouth. Regina felt like the right thing to do was to apologize, but she wasn't sorry. An odd silence filled the room as the women glared at each other.

Emma began to move closer and closer to her until she was practically touching the other woman, yet no explanation could be heard.

Her hand cupped Regina's face as she gazed into her eyes, dangerously close. Regina let out a sharp breath as Emma moved closer to her face. Her green eyes smoldering with endless expression.

Emma's eyes traced Regina's face moving down before glancing at her lips slowly she moved in even closer, breathing heavily against Regina. Hesitantly the blonde licked her lower lip before a loud screeching noise sounded throughout the room.

Regina jerked awake at the sound of her alarm clock with an expression of pure horror accompanied by nausea and one of the worst headaches she had ever had in her life.

* * *

**EndNote: I should have the next chapter out later this week. Hope you all had a nice thanksgiving, and if you're facing finals week like me... I wish you the best of luck and godspeed. Hope you Enjoyed!**


	8. Good Old Fashion Lover Boy(Chapter 8)

**Hi friends! This chapter is a bit longer than usual, not too much though. There's some SF in this chapter as well as some language. Trigger Warning: there is talk of suicide in this chapter, as well as drug use(not in any of the characters). I don't really have any music recommendations this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Good Old Fashion Lover Boy **

Regina grabbed the alarm clock pounding the snooze button to make the noises stop.

Closing her eyes, something viscous settled in her stomach followed by a sweet taste in her mouth… bile. She ran to her bathroom and threw up, just barely making the toilet.

Regina sneered as she rubbed her temples. Walking into the kitchen she immediately felt nauseous at the smell of food. Everything in the setting made her stomach churn: the lighting, Emma's cereal, the buzzing sound of the television. Emma watched as Regina slowly made her way into the kitchen. Groggily the brunette lifted her head to meet the blonde's gaze.

"I heard you praying to the porcelain god up there." Emma chuckled lightly.

"Excuse me?" She swallowed as the bile returned to her mouth.

"You know? The toilet, puking… praying?" Emma poorly explained the reference. If Regina understood it she couldn't tell.

"Would you mind making Henry's lunch?" The hung over woman asked in a low muffled voice as she attempted to keep her posture.

"No problem… Hey Regina, Later tonight I really need to talk to you about what happened last night." The blonde held an odd look, which confused Regina.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. It won't happen again. Whatever it was that happened."

"You don't remember?"

"It's all a bit blurry to be honest. Just trust that the situation will not repeat itself." Emma was actually a little upset by how certain she had been. It was quite amusing to see how childish Regina really could be… but then again, she didn't agree with the circumstances of the situation.

"I believe you…That's not all I wanted to discuss though. I have my date tonight, but when I get home we should talk."

Regina nodded before bringing herself up to her room to go back to sleep and possibly vomit again.

She may not have wanted to be Regina Mills last night, but given her current state, being her normal self didn't seem so terrible. Anything was better than pale worn out woman who couldn't stop puking. Everything had been a haze for her that night. Some of it good and some of it made her never want to show her face in public again. She did remember enjoying herself with Neal. He wasn't as bad as she thought. Of course now being somewhat back to normal, she wouldn't let anyone know that she actually kind of liked her half brother.

Then there was the dream. It was just a dream though, an odd dream. Yes, a drunken, weird dream. The more she thought about it the more she forgot the details of it. Regina shrugged the alcohol-induced vision off, choosing not to think about it.

As she washed off her face she looked at her hand and smiled. The prick had still been there, and it still didn't hurt. The smile faded quickly as the sweet taste of her saliva came back; soon she found herself hunched over the toilet throwing up the grab bag of alcohol she had consumed.

* * *

Emma entered the police station to find Ruby there wide-eyed and bursting with curiosity.

"Shit" Emma muttered to herself already knowing what the look was about. "Why are you so smiley?" Emma asked anyways.

"Is it true?" Her smile somehow widened.

Emma let out a deep sigh. "If you're talking about what ever the hell happened at the Rabbit Hole last night, then yes."

"Dammit! I almost went last night. That had to be a sight to see."

"It was something. Now it looks like our Mayor has her sights buried in a toilet."

"What exactly happened?"

"Long story short, her and Neal had a little family bonding with multiple types of liquor, I'm assuming. How many people know?"

Ruby grimaced slightly. "Well, I heard it in Granny's this morning… but it seems like the news spread quickly."

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes.

"But… I don't think it's all that bad."

"When a politician gets sloppily drunk at a low rank bar, it's always a big deal."

"Yes, but you have to remember, things didn't always work like that where we're from."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, nobody's going to question her choices last night. Laugh, yes, but that's about all. It might have even been good for Regina, from what I heard she was actually getting along with people last night."

"Still, Regina is going to be mortified knowing that everyone knows she made a complete fool out of herself… I'll figure it out when she's not throwing up everywhere."

"So, you ready for your date with Neal tonight?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"Well, right now I kind of want to strangle him, but yes, I would say I'm ready."

Just as they were talking about Neal, Hook walked in with a light unsure smile. _Shit_, she thought to herself. She hadn't even discussed Neal with him yet and had no clue what he was expecting. Emma walked up to him nervously.

"Listen Killian I have to-"

"I know already. I have known since you freed Neal from the cage… you love him." A pained smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry." Emma replied slightly distressed.

"No, I am. I should have never- " he cut himself off. "Listen that's not why I'm here. This place isn't for me; it isn't for a couple of people here. All there is here is pain and regret now. I'm going to sail off, I've got a small crew, they're not particularly good, but it's something. I just wanted to say good bye." Emma stared at him, she couldn't deny that it was upsetting to see him leave, but she understood why he wanted to go.

He hugged her and she returned it with no hesitation. Hook then pulled away. Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she gazed into his eyes. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before backing away.

"Good bye love." Hook's usual happy smirk came across his face as he began to make his way out.

She watched as he exited the station. No matter what romantic feelings she had been harboring for him, he was also the man that saved her and her fathers life. The captain who helped them get Henry back. He wasn't a villain, and no matter how much he might have denied it, she knew he was a good man and hoped nothing but the best for him.

* * *

"Want me to go on a lunch run?" Ruby asked at about one o' clock.

"No, actually I will. I have to stop by Regin- home."

"Sounds weird to say?"

"Just a bit."

"Well, so far nothing too terrible has happened. That's a good sign."

"Yeah. It's odd calling her a friend. Especially after that weird stage when she wanted to kill me. We've been through a lot together recently though, and I feel like I can really trust her now. After Neverland, Greg and Tamara, Cora, saving Henry on multiple occasions…hell, basically everything after the curse… I think I'm beginning to really understanding her. So yeah she's a friend, not in any traditional since, but definitely a friend."

"Just watch yourself."

"I will." Her and Ruby had gotten somewhat close from working together. Both women had a similar mind set. Ruby knew that Regina was redeeming herself, but her memories of the evil queen were still somewhat fresh. She knew from being friends with Snow just how awful she had really been. So, she was slightly worried for Emma, but she also knew that Emma could handle herself.

* * *

Emma walked into Granny's and gave Ms. Lucas a polite smile before coming up to her.

"Hi Emma." She was a bit surprised. Usually Ruby would make the lunch runs, but Emma needed to get something specific this time. She could tell that Regina was obviously hung over, and she knew from personal experience grease was always the key. Emma figured she would drop the food by before going back to the station.

"What can I get for you?" The older woman asked leaning over a counter.

"Ruby wanted a-"

"I know what Ruby wants. Mostly rare burger with a slightly cooked outside and a strawberry milkshake. She's been getting the same thing even before the curse broke." Granny chuckled.

"Ok then. I also need a bacon cheddar burger with fries, and…"

She was trying to think of what to get Regina… Usually she got a salad and water. But salad doesn't help a hangover, the blonde decided to take a chance.

"Actually can I get two orders of fries and two bacon cheddar burgers?"

"Who else you ordering for?"

"… Regina."

Granny chuckled with disbelieving eyes. "In all my years I have never seen the queen touch a burger. You sure you don't want to go with a salad?"

"Yeah, something tells me this is going to seem more appetizing right now."

"Ohh… it'll be out soon."

* * *

Emma walked inside of the house.

"Regina?" Emma called out. She checked her office to find it empty; finally she went to her room to see Regina laying down with her head tucked into a pillow. "Regina?" She timidly asked not knowing what to expect.

The brunette grunted while peeking up at Emma and seeing the bag of food.

"I got you some grease." Emma held a quirky smile.

Regina sneered. "Grease?"

"AKA the cure for a hangover. I have to go but I figured I would drop it off before going back."

"Why?" She almost looked skeptical, but it could have just been her grimacing from the headache.

"Because, you seemed like you needed it." Emma answered with a smile before walking out.

As Emma left Regina just stared at the food curiously. Regina wasn't as nauseous and it actually smelt kind of good at the moment. Slowly she reached in the bag and was greeted by a wet slickness as she grabbed the burger.

"Ugh." She scoffed as she wiped the grease onto a napkin. Carefully she unwrapped the burger and looked at it for another moment. Then she picked it up and placed it to her mouth before taking a small bite.

A smile came across her face as she chewed the burger. She breathed in letting the taste soak into her tongue before smiling again and taking another bite.

* * *

Neal paced around his apartment nervously... he didn't know what to wear. He had called Granny's ahead of time to set up a romantic corner but Emma didn't know that. He thought maybe he should wear a suit… but would that be too formal? Then he thought that jeans would be way too casual. Neal didn't count on being so anxious for the date, especially given their history… but he knew that everything was different now. This date could mark a future for the both of them, and he wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

"Regina… I have a question." Emma asked nervously.

"What is it?" A bitter look had been on Regina's face, still feeling the effects of her headache as her eyes followed Emma, pacing around the living room.

"…What should I wear?" The brunette chuckled lightly at the anxious tone in the blonde's voice.

"I like the blue dress." Henry exclaimed, coming into the conversation.

"Hmm, Henry might be right. The blue dress is one of your… nicer articles of clothing."

"What if that's too much?"

"I hardly doubt Neal is going to complain." Regina answered as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Was that a compliment?" Emma whipped her head around to look at Regina in surprise.

"Hardly." Regina smirked causing Henry to giggle at the exchange.

"Well, I'm just going to choose to believe it was a compliment and put on the blue dress." Emma grinned as she pranced upstairs to get the dress. Regina thought about the dress for a moment before she walked to her room.

"Where you going?" Henry asked inquisitively.

"Just to look for something."

After Regina found what she was looking for she walked over to Emma's room before she started to change.

"Here, try these on." The brunette said as she handed her a pair of silver heels. "These should go quite well with your dress… if they fit."

"Wow, these are gorgeous."

"I bought them online but they are a bit too large for me, they're Versace though. If they fit you can keep them."

"Why?"

"Like I said they are-" Emma cut her off.

"No, I mean… the gesture, it's just surprising."

"I guess as some sort of thank you. For picking me up last night, and for dropping the food by."

"Wow, so I'm assuming you liked what I brought by?"

"Well, it was greasy, fattening, and messy… but I didn't hate it."

"Noted." Emma slipped the shoe on, surprised that it fit.

"Well, it looks like you have some shoes for the night."

"Are you sure you don't want them back? I highly doubt I will need shoes this nice again"

"I beg to differ. I've seen your… 'Dress shoes' and they're hardly meant for any formal occasion. Plus, what am I going to do with a pair of oversized shoes?"

"Well, thank you." Emma replied sincerely. "I still want to have that talk tonight."

"I suppose, but don't be out too late."

"Or you'll ground me?" The blonde teased.

Regina smirked. "No, or I'll be asleep with a locked door."

"Ok, well I'm going to get ready now."

"Of course, I need to get dinner started anyways."

* * *

Emma began to walk down the stairs after about thirty minutes of prepping herself. She carefully made her way into the dining room where Regina and Henry had been eating. She walked slowly, not wanting to trip in the heels.

The dark blue dress was incredibly form fitting, and as Regina suspected, it went perfectly with the silver heels. The pair of silver studded earrings that Emma decided to wear complemented the dress perfectly.

"Wow, you look great!" Henry said with a bright smile.

Regina let out an inaudible gasp when she saw the blonde. She wasn't used to seeing Emma dressed up and couldn't help but notice that she looked stunning.

"Do I look ok?" Emma asked seeking some kind of approval from the former queen.

"You look… nice." Regina gave light smile, pulling her thoughts together. Nice wasn't what she thought though, breathtaking was a much better word… but nice would do.

"Awesome." Emma smiled as she walked up to Henry. He had eaten most of the spaghetti on his plate but Emma dipped her finger in the sauce and tasted it.

"Good stuff." Emma said as she pulled her finger from her mouth. Henry let out a small chuckle.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"You smudged your lipstick." Henry said as kept laughing.

The doorbell then rang. "Shi-crap." Emma exclaimed correcting herself.

"I'll get it!" Henry jumped up excitedly and ran to get answer the door.

"Regina where's it smudged?" Emma moved closer to the brunette.

"The left."

Emma wiped the right side of her face causing that side to smudge as well; Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god what now?"

"I meant my left, Ms. Swan. You've got it smudged on both sides now."

"Shit."

Regina sighed as she grabbed a napkin off of the table. "Lean in." She told Emma as she began to wipe the smudged lipstick off of her face.

"Is it off?" The blonde asked, just inches away from the brunettes face.

"Just one moment." The brunette replied as she wiped the remaining lipstick off of Emma's face. She stayed in the position for a second longer scoping out Emma's face; realizing she wasn't searching for lipstick marks anymore. Quickly she pulled away, confused at what she had been observing. Regina gave Emma a strange look "It's gone now."

Neal then walked into the dining room with Henry."He's here!." Henry exclaimed as Emma turned away from Regina meeting Neal's gaze, his jaw dropped upon scanning her.

"Emma… you look breathtaking."

"You're not so bad yourself." Emma replied with a smirk. He had decided on a suit, and was thankful for it the moment he saw Emma.

"Hey Regina." Neal smiled at her.

"Neal." The brunette nodded her head acknowledging him.

Neal nodded back at her; there was some sort of unknown agreement the two shared. They both respected each other to an extent, but it wasn't something they would necessarily talk about.

"You ready Em?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll be back at ten." Emma said it to Regina and Henry, but she glanced at Neal as well.

* * *

Neal walked her into a dim lit Granny's, guiding her to a private corner with two lit candles.

"Wow Neal, you're making it kind of hard to stay mad at you." Emma said as she looked around.

Neal gave her a confused look. "Mad?"

"Yes. What the hell was that last night? It probably isn't the best idea to get Regina in the habit of drinking her problems away."

"She wasn't drinking her problems away… she just wanted to escape for a night. I think we both know what that's like."

"Yes, but she's a bit more… damaged than both of us."

"I think she would beg to differ." Neal chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

"No Em, I don't. Yeah she's going through some bad shit… but she's strong. I can tell."

"One night as siblings and suddenly you know Regina?" Emma was surprised by the slightly defensive tone her voice took.

"No… but I know that if she's anything like me, she can take care of herself; especially with Henry around."

"I've also witnessed people cover up pain with alcohol. I'm not saying Regina is going to be an alcoholic… but it's just not good for her to hide that pain."

"You're really concerned for her aren't you?"

"I guess I am."

"If it means that much to you, I won't let it happen again...at least not with me" Neal smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting upset… it's just drowning your sorrows never really works out. If she's going to get sloppy drunk and puke everywhere, I'd rather it not be because she's pissed at the world and wants to forget."

"I understand." Neal smiled at her. Emma looked into his deep brown eyes instantly forgiving him.

"So, why don't we figure out a schedule tonight for Henry… while we're here."

"Ok."

"Regina and I were talking, well mostly Regina, but we were thinking one weekend a month for now. Anything else just call one of us and we can sort it out."

"Alright." Neal answered still staring at her with the same grin and puppy dog eyes.

"This is way too easy."

"Emma, I just want to make you happy tonight; and I'll be happy of any time I get to spend with my son." Emma gave a warm smile to the man sitting across from her.

* * *

Regina glanced at the clock noticing it was nine, Henry's bedtime. He had been reading in his room.

"Henry, lights out ok?" She knocked on his door before entering.

"Ok mom. Hey, I really like this arrangement."

"I do too." Regina smiled at him warmly.

"You like Emma here?" Regina thought about it before answering Henry's question.

"I like you happy."

"And I want you to be happy mom."

"I will be, and I am right now." She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." As her back was turned to Henry her eyes began to slightly water; she flicked the light off before exiting. Something about the moment was so surreal to Regina. Henry didn't understand the impact he had on Regina; but he was her heart.

Still feeling the headache she decided to draw a bath. As the spout poured out hot water she took some prescription ibuprofen before stripping down. Calmly she slid herself into the bath and slowly began to drift off.

* * *

Neal walked Emma to her door promptly at ten pm, not wanting to get yelled at by his newfound little sister.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for tonight." Neal swayed nervously while gazing at Emma.

"For now." She smiled at him.

He leaned in and softly planted his lips on hers. Emma responded slowly, bringing her lips back into his. It was chaste but sweet. She could smell the cologne on him as she moved away.

"Good night Neal."

"Night Em." He smiled as he walked to his car.

Emma grinned as she bit her lower lip in reaction to the kiss…. Things were going to finally be somewhat normal, which caused an odd serenity over her.

Now she needed to find Regina.

"Regina?" She called out while walking around the living room. She moved up to Regina's room scoping it out.

"Um…Regina?" Emma knocked on her bathroom door. No response, she knocked the door harder this time, again hearing nothing to show someone was in there. She pulled the handle noticing it had been unlocked and walked in slowly.

Emma panicked as she went inside, finding Regina's head slightly above the waterline with her eyes closed. She quickly looked over the counter noticing an orange pill bottle. "Jesus!" The blonde ran up to Regina lifting her head; her heart was nearly beating out of her chest and she could feel bile rising in her mouth. Grasping the woman's waist she began to pull her out of the water. The sight brought back terrible memories that she hadn't addressed in years; much to Emma's surprise Regina opened her eyes in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Regina yelled out as Emma was holding the woman's waste. The blonde immediately dropped the women in response to the yell.

"Fuck! You're ok!" Emma exclaimed shocked.

"Yes! And you're in my bathroom?" Regina breathed heavily, trying to gather her thoughts. She had fallen asleep and waking up to Emma frazzily grabbing at her naked body had given her quite a jolt.

"The…um the door was unlocked… and I just saw your head under water… and I though…"

"What? You thought it would be a good idea to barge in here and start pulling me out of the bathtub?"

"No… it's just I've had a bad…It's nothing."

"Why don't you explain it to me after I get dressed."

Emma was almost oblivious to the fact that Regina had been naked. She stared wide-eyed for a moment, still frazzled from what had just happened.

"Well, if you're not going to leave, could you at least pass me my robe Ms. Swan?" Regina stood up stepping out of the tub.

Emma glanced at her for a moment still dismantled. Now Regina was fully naked in front of her; she looked away once she got a hold of her thoughts. Emma grabbed the robe off of the door and handed it to Regina, still looking away.

"Thank you." Regina said as caustically as she could manage before unplugging the bath drain.

"I'm really sorry." Emma stammered out.

"What was that?" Regina walked out of her bathroom and sat down on her bed, followed by Emma.

"It's… it's a long story…"

Regina sighed; normally she might not care but much to her surprise she actually wanted to know what had come over Emma. "I've got time."

"…It's just something that happened in foster care. One of the guys in there overdosed and I was the one who found him. I walked into the bathroom and there he was, head under water and not responding."

"What…what happened?"

"He drowned." Emma looked down with a pained look.

"I'm sorry." Regina muttered; helping people wasn't something that came naturally to her.

"It's ok… I got over it. It was just seeing yo-… it was just very familiar." They both sat there in silence for a moment.

"So… what did you want to talk to be about?" Regina asked, breaking the silence.

"I planned on talking to you about last night."

"And?"

"I'm not going to. I don't think I need to anymore, but I need to ask you for one thing."

"What?" Regina replied softly.

"Call Archie." Regina looked down in guilt… she had been planning to, but kept putting it off.

Emma stood up and left, giving Regina a light smile. "Night Regina."

* * *

It was around noon, Regina stared at her phone while filing paperwork in her office. She picked the phone up and dialed. "Hello?" The voice on the phone answered.

"Hello Dr. Hopper… I'd like to discuss setting up appointments again."

* * *

**EndNote: Thanks for reading! I'm really excited to be moving these storylines forward. Thanks so much for all of the kind words :) I really appreciate it , this is literally the first time I have ever done fanfiction so thanks for making it an awesome experience so far. Next week there are some really big shifts within the overall storyline I'm excited about. Hope you all have a great weekend and enjoyed!  
**


	9. Savior(Chapter 9)

**A/N: Hi friends! This chapter is based of of Rise Against song Savior if anyone was wondering. This is probably the last chapter featuring SF. Recommended music: Prayer of the refugee, swing life away(both vitamin string quartets.) and Savior, the string quartet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Savior**

"Breath in and focus, you're not moving anything… just finding the energy." Regina instructed.

Emma breathed in slowly, trying to pull in her surroundings. She could feel the surge building inside of her.

"Good, Ms. Swan." Regina came in closer to her. "Now use it." She added, just a few feet away from Emma.

"How?"

"It's a force, you can use it on anything physical." Regina moved behind Emma and adjusted her to face the wall that opened into Regina's room.

"You want me to use it on the wall?" Emma asked confused.

"I want you to try and open it." Regina hand settled the blonde's shoulder, keeping her in the direction of the wall. Emma let out a deep breath focusing; finally she shot the energy at the surface trying to force it open. A purple static went across the wall as it absorbed the magic. After a minute of fizzled static the wall returned to it's normal state, not opening up.

"It didn't work?" Emma sighed.

"And I didn't expect it too; if it did I would have had to put an even stronger spell on that wall." Regina chuckled.

"Oh…what was the purpose of that then?" Emma arched her eyebrow frustrated by the task. Regina smirked back with a superior smile. The blonde rolled her eyes realizing it was just to annoy her. "Mature, so we done today?"

"Yes." Regina answered as she effortlessly opened the wall causing an exasperated sigh from Emma.

"Good, because this I way more exhausting than I thought it would be."

They began to walk up the cobblestone stairs into Regina's room. "Oh, and Emma… I, I arranged an appointment with Dr. Hopper."

Emma smiled and nodded at her. "Good. Also, I'm always here… if there's ever any thing you want to talk about."

The brunette nodded politely at Emma. "Thank you."

* * *

Regina had been in her office when the doorbell rang. She looked up confused, knowing it couldn't be Emma. Who else would show up at noon though? She sighed as she stood up, making her way to the door. Peaking out of the hole she saw Neal, awkwardly shuffling his weight as he waited outside. Regina swung open the door staring at him.

"Mr. Cassidy, are you expecting Emma?" She asked, expected some kind of explanation.

"No um… I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch." Regina could tell he was nervous as she watched him stare at the ground. She thought for a moment, leaving him with silence. Regina thought about saying no and returning to her office alone with paper work. She figured no harm could come out of saying yes though, other than some awkward conversation.

"Let me grab my purse." Neal let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

* * *

Both sat across from each other in a booth. Regina had heard a few snickers about her upon walking in, making her slightly uncomfortable. Not about her past, but about her drunken night with Neal. She wanted to snap or yell, but at the same time figured it was better than hearing things about the evil queen.

"So…" Neal cleared his throat awkwardly. Regina settled herself upright, thinking about conversation topics.

"How is the living situation working out?" Neal asked breaking the silence.

"Rather well… although teaching can be rather frustrating, and she can be messy sometimes."

"Teaching?"

Regina's eyes widened… Neal didn't know. She just assumed that Emma had talked about it with him, but he was clueless. "Magic…"

"She's continuing with learning? Even though we're in Storybrooke?"

"It's hardly anything, just basics here and there." Regina found an odd urge to cover up for the blonde after letting the words slip out.

"Sorry… I'm just a little uncomfortable when it comes to that stuff… I should've known. I just… thinking of what it's done to people it makes me nervous." Regina knew he was talking about Rumple, but she also knew it applied to her.

"Emma is nothing like me or Rumple. She… it's different with her, trust me if I noticed or notice a change I would stop teaching her." Neal noticed the amount of care in her voice, reassuring him.

"So have you seen Snow White in the seven dwarfs?" Neal asked curiously before silence over swept them again.

"Regrettably so… the plot line is ridiculous." She sighed, recollecting the film.

"Wait? You mean you didn't try to kill Snow because a talking mirror told you she was more attractive?" Neal smirked cheekily.

Regina scoffed at the remark. "I have to say, Sleeping Beauty wins in terms of outrageous. The thought of Maleficent doing that because of a christening…"

"Hey, my father turns into a grizzly wolf man in one." Neal laughed, noticing Regina wasn't. "Our father…"

"No, he's not my father." She stated with clear certainty.

"I'm sorry." His eyes met Regina's as he apologized.

"The little mermaid was my favorite." The woman replied, minutes after Neal's apology. Neal let out an inaudible sigh of relief when she started talking again.

Neal cared about Regina, and she might not have admitted it, but she cared about him too. They had a connection, a bond… something strange that they wanted to figure out. Regina didn't ever know if she could get used to having a brother, but it wasn't as awful as she thought it would be.

* * *

"Regina, I must say… you have been doing great these last couple of weeks. Much better than I expected." Archie smiled, impressed by Regina.

"And what did you expect Dr. Hopper?" She smirked back at him, sitting upright on the edge of her chair.

"I didn't expect you to be so compliant, but I notice you avoid a lot of subjects… important subjects."

"Such as?"

"Well for example, Gold."

She had been in Storybrooke for over a month now, yet she still hadn't confronted Rumple. The closest she had come to it was the day he showed up on her doorstep. He had called several times and left voice mails; but she ever answered them. She did have a relationship with Neal though. They weren't extremely close, but they were something. She kept her guard up around him, but every once in a while he could see through it.

"I… I would rather not talk about him."

"Well, it's up to you; of course we are going to have to talk about it someday. "

"I know…I'm just not ready right now. I have Neal… we talk. We eat lunch together sometimes." Neal and Regina made a habit of getting together once a week to get to know each other. They never talked about anything serious, but they did talk.

"Well, that's a start. How about the one of the other giant elephants in the room."

"What Dr. Hopper?"

"Snow."

"We've discussed Snow?" Regina answered confused.

"Yes, but I would like to discuss the root of the problem. The beginning. We have only talked about your anger… If we can find the root maybe we can find a way for you to forgive her."

"Everybody knows the root of the story; Daniel." Regina shrugged off the last bit about forgiving, not putting any thought into it.

"No, there's more and I know you've been hiding something. You didn't even tell her the truth about Daniel until she was much older… I know that deep down you still cared for her. What changed that?"

"Nothing… she was just a child; of course I didn't tell her."

"Regina, how can I help you if you're not telling me everything? You push away these big issues… things that need to be addressed."

"What big issues?"

"Snow, Rumple, your mother… there's so much you're avoiding. You can't hide anymore." Dr. Hopper had rarely brought up Regina's mother, knowing how fresh those wounds were.

"I'm not hiding… I'm just not ready to discuss everything. There… there are things that if I discuss... I"

"Relapse"

"Yes… things that I don't want to remember or think about."

"You need to have faith in your self." Archie said calmly. "You have been improving so much, Henry, Neal, Emma, me… we all see it. You've got support Regina."

"And I'm coming to terms with that. But for right now; I can't talk about these things."

"Ok, but I would just like you to think about them. I know it sounds painful, but the more you bring it up to yourself, the easier it will become to talk about."Regina sighed, knowing he was right but not knowing if she could do it. There were certain things that she didn't think she could ever talk about with anyone.

"In more recent terms, this is your first weekend without Henry since coming back… are you ok with that?"

Regina had dropped him off the night before, she remembered being slightly sad as she hugged him before leaving Henry with Neal. It wasn't anything against Neal, but she hated the idea of letting him out of her sight ever since Neverland. She trusted Neal for the most part though, and figured everything would be fine.

"Surprisingly yes…" Dr. Hopper smiled at the content of the brunette.

"How did it go with Emma?" Regina was afraid of an awkward situation arising with the two. Henry had always been a buffer for silence, but with him gone it was up to them to make all of the conversation. It ended up being fine though, even in silence they were somehow both comfortable with each other.

"Good." She smiled lightly at the doctor.

* * *

Emma hung up the phone and smiled.

"Coffee with Neal?" Ruby grinned looking over at Emma.

"And Henry." Emma replied nodded her head.

Neal and Emma had been taking it slow, but it seemed to be working for them. She was learning how to be with him again.

"Hey, can you bring me back-"

"Bloody burger, slightly charred on the outside, hold the pickles." Emma said cutting her off.

Ruby smiled. "Yes please."

"I'll be back in 30." Emma left the station and started to make her way to Granny's wear Neal was waiting for her.

* * *

There were two coffees on the table already at Granny's.

"Hey Em." Neal smiled as she entered, standing up along with Henry.

"Hey guys!" Emma said as she walked up to an eager Henry and Neal. Both had their hands tucked into their pockets, carrying the same boyish grin. Emma smiled at the resemblance.

"Hey!" Henry beamed as Emma walked up to him and gave him a light hug.

"Hey Henry, would you mind asking Granny for an ice cream sundae?" Neal asked with a large grin.

Henry skeptically squinted his eyes at the older man. "Well, who is it for?"

"Hmm, well I'm stuffed… but if you want it…" Neal trailed off.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind." Henry pranced up to Granny with a large smile.

"Loading the kid up on sugar Neal?" Emma chuckled before noticing Neal had been lost in thoughts, brushing off the comment.

"Hey… I wanted to ask you about something… I know it's a little soon to be planning things… but; I was wondering if, well it's just that spring break is a little over a month away and, I was wondering if um; Would you wanna take the kid to New York with me?" Neal stammered out.

Emma thought about it for a minute. Her initial thought had been no… but she didn't know why she just had an odd feeling in her gut. She thought about how Regina would feel briefly…Why not though? She had been happy with Neal, even though they had only been together for a month. Plus, Henry would love it.

"Yes… we'll have to talk to Regina, but I think that would be… nice." Neal let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Or at least be there when you do it?" Neal asked.

"No, I'm sure it's fine. She trust me, she might even trust you." Emma chuckled as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered, it was Snow.

"Yeah… ok…Tomorrow with Ruby? …Alight I'll let her know." Emma let out a small sigh. "I love you too." She then hung up.

"Snow or David? ...Unless there's some one I need to worry about?"

"Snow, she wants to talk to me and Ruby tomorrow I guess."

"About what?"

"I don't know…but she seemed pretty eager."

"Hmm."

Henry showed a wide grin as he used both of his hands to carry a gigantic sundae. He sat down sticking the spoon in it bringing a huge scoop up to his mouth, watching as both Emma and Neal laughed.

* * *

Emma got home earlier than usual since it was a Saturday. "Hello Emma." Regina greeted her while in the kitchen.

The blonde made her way over to the kitchen where Regina was warming up leftovers from last night. "Hey, how was your day?"

Regina tightly closed the Tupperware, sticking it back into the refrigerator. "Fine."

"You ok?" She asked, taking note of the harsh tone in her voice.

"Yes, just a few… personal things." Regina took a moment, recollecting therapy and all of the things Dr. Hopper wanted to talk about now.

Emma could tell it was something Regina didn't want to discuss at the moment, so she let it go. Sometimes Emma would push Regina, but since she was going to ask her about the Spring Break trip that night; she decided against it.

"I figured after eating we could just do the lesson? You might actually enjoy this one Ms. Swan." Regina smirked.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Elementals."

The blondes face slid into confusion. "Huh?"

Regina sighed sardonically. "You'll see."

* * *

Emma stared at the bowl of water; breathing in and out slowly.

"You can't just look at it you've got to focus. Elementals are one of the hardest things to learn." Regina gave her a frustrated glance. They had been at this for over an hour now with no results. Emma was attempting to control the contents of the water. Attempting, but not succeeding.

"I'm trying." Emma replied irritated. She breathed in again and closed her eyes. The blonde had to completely center herself; finally she got to a calm and collected point. She began to focus once again on the water, keeping her eyes shut.

Slowly, the water rose from the bowl and formed a sphere.

"Emma…"

"Regina please just be quiet, I swear I'm trying."

"No, Emma open your eyes." The brunette smirked.

Emma's eyes popped open and a large grin appeared across her face. "I'm doing it!" She yelled, excited from the achievement.

"Don't lose focus; keep concentrating, become a part of it. Mold the water into what you want it to become, you're in control now."

Emma concentrated on the water some more; she smiled as she flicked it lightly at Regina, splashing her face.

"…Cute Ms. Swan." The mayor smirked unimpressed, wiping the light dribbles off of her face.

Emma let out a deep laugh, finally losing her concentration; the water dropped splashing all over her shirt.

"You see what happens when you lose focus?"

Emma looked down at her dampened white shirt; her blue bra was now bleeding through. "Eh, it was worth it."

"It isn't when you're dealing with fire." Regina retorted with a light smirk.

"Wait, does this mean I'm one step closer to fireballs?" Emma asked eagerly.

Regina gave her a dramatic eye roll. "I think we can stop for today. Watching you attempt to move water has exhausted me."

"Yeah, there's just something I kind of needed to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"So, spring break is coming up in a few weeks." Emma shifted her weigh nervously.

"I'm aware of that Ms. Swan." Regina replied dryly.

"Well, it's just that; Neal and I were wondering if we could take Henry to New York that week. Kind of show him around, get him out of Storybrooke."

Regina looked down with a blank expression. She hated the thought, but couldn't grasp why. She was ok with Henry being gone for a weekend, but a whole week seemed like such a long time, not just to be without Henry but Emma as well. She would be completely alone.

"Emma, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? We'll take care of all of the fees of course. Henry has barely been out of Storybrooke, and the last time he was, it was a rescue mission."

Emma was confused by the total shut down; she didn't think Regina would be ecstatic about the idea but she thought she would at least consider it.

Brushing her black hair back she let out a sharp breath. "I just don't like the idea, maybe some other time." Regina tried to push the subject away.

"It's over a month away, that is some other time, it's not like I'm randomly springing this on you. Can't you just consider it?"

"Emma." She started of strong but calmed down before continuing. "I'm asking you to drop it."

"But why?"

"I don't need to have a reason why, he is my son and I'm not comfortable with it." Regina snapped at the prying blonde.

Emma was hurt by the rejection. Not because she couldn't spend the weekend with Neal and Henry, but because she thought Regina trusted her. She cared about Regina's opinion of her, and if she didn't trust her with something that simple, then what did she think of her as a person.

"…Why don't you trust me?" Emma asked in frustration and anguish. Heat started bubbled up in her, anger. Usually she had her emotions under check when she was with Regina, she had too, but she couldn't now.

Regina looked down, feeling guilty about the comment. "Emma it's not about trust I just-"

"It's just what Regina? You know what, fine let's just drop it. Forget I ever asked, it was stupid of me in the first place. God forbid you trust me to take our son out of this town for one week." Emma was breathing heavily as she spoke out of anger. Both women stood there in silent tension as Emma collected herself. "I have tried so hard to get you to have faith in me but you keep yourself so closed off how could any one expect to ever really know you Regina?" A look of anguish had reached Emma's eyes as she glared at Regina. She wasn't thinking about the trip anymore, she was thinking about Regina.

"Go." Regina uttered, Emma's last comment hit the woman hard. "Go on your little trip, but don't ever accuse me of not trusting you again." Regina turned around preparing to leave. She had shared so many details of her life with Emma, to be accused of not trusting her hurt. It was more painful than she would ever say out loud.

Regina stopped herself before opening up the wall and turned around, darting her eyes at Emma. They both stood there in building silence as the comment bounced around Regina's head, drilling into her brain. "You want to see trust Ms. Swan? Take it." Regina gave Emma a wry half smile.

"I don't understand." Emma looked up in confusion.

The cold smile had remained on her face. "New lesson today Sheriff: Hearts." This wasn't Regina; Emma didn't know who this person in front of her was.

"I don't… I don't want to learn that." Emma met the other woman's darkened eyes intensely, standing her ground.

Regina ignored her. "Take it."

"No."

Regina aggressively grabbed Emma's hand forcing it over her chest. She tightly held it directly over her heart, not letting Emma move it.

"Take my heart out before I make you Ms. Swan." She spit the words out with gritted teeth, still holding the uncomfortable eye contact. This wasn't the evil queen, it wasn't the mayor, it wasn't a mother: This was a completely new person, a new form of Regina Mills. Emma gazed at her in shock, yearning for the Regina Mills she knew to return.

"Let go of my hand."

Regina ached for the pain, the rejection. She wanted to prove to herself that Emma could be just like the rest of the world; she could be just as cold, just as viscous. The precious savior could rip out her heart; just like all of the other people she trusted. The only people who had ever held her heart were her mother, Rumple, and herself…she had to prove that Emma could do it too. She could easily take it and crush it like the others.

"Rip it out, show me who you really are Savior. Show me like I showed the lost boy, all of the people who died at my hand, Graham, your_ mother-"_ Regina gasped as Emma's hand sprung into her chest, pulling out her heart.

* * *

**End Note: The next chapter will continue from the last segment and go on from that. I promise I have a reason for everything, I know it seems odd but trust me. I'll try to get the next chapter out later this week. Once again I would like to say god(or whatever higher power you may or may not believe in) bless you if it is your finals week. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. The Word Of Your Body(Chapter 10)

**A/N: (Yay Finals are over) Hey guys, the first half of this chapter is based off of "The Word Of Your Body" from Spring Awakening, in fact it's extremely based off of that it's a beautiful song if you've never heard it. Theres some language in this chapter, as well as a tad bit of blood. Some music recommendations,(much recommend, very wow) are skyfall and young and beautiful both covered by Vitamin String quartet. Also the instrumental version of the word of your body is pretty good. I will talk more about this chapter in the end note, so enjoy!**

* * *

**The Word of Your Body**

"You want to see trust Ms. Swan? Take it." Emma shivered at the twisted smile Regina flashed at her. Her stomach churned, unsettled by the dark eyes barring into her as she met them.

It held so much pain, pain that she had caused. She thought about the words that had came out of her mouth earlier, how hurt Regina made her feel. Now she was hurt for her.

"I don't understand."

Emma watched as Regina glided slowly toward her. The haunted smile still plastered on her face. "New lesson today Sheriff. Hearts." A jolt of somehow expected shock rose throughout her as the brunette spoke and she swallowed in nervously.

"I don't… I don't want to learn that." She uttered the words attempting to stand on some sort of ground, although she felt anything but grounded.

Regina ignored her. "Take it."

"No."

Suddenly her hand was being grasped tightly by Regina. Held down forcibly against the former queens chest.

"Take my heart out before I make you Ms. Swan." The woman in front of her glared with darkening eyes as she held the blonde's hand against her. Emma was frightened, not for herself but for Regina. For the stranger in front of her that was leering with a devilish grin.

"Let go of my hand." Emma spit out at her, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"Rip it out, show me who you really are Savior. Show me like I showed the lost boy, all of the people who died at my hand, Graham, your_ mother-"_

As Emma listened to the woman, she knew she had to take it out. The words should have hurt her, that's what Regina had intended to do; and they did. Just not in the way the brunette wanted. Emma was consumed with guilt… Regina's pain was hurting Emma. Emma wanted to help carry that burden. She had to physically show Regina she was changing first though, that was the only way to get her back. So she breathed in tightly, plunging her hands into the woman's chest.

A sharp breath pulled out of Regina's throat before she noticed the heart, throbbing lightly in Emma's hand. Her eyes glazed over it in disbelief; red fleshed through the heart. Black and red intermingled, coursing over it. The last time she had seen it was in Neverland, where it was still mostly black but now… it was a sea divided between two opposing forces. Good and Evil, both running in equal motions over the enchanted organ.

"Look. Look at it. Does that look like the heart of a monster? Does that look like the heart of an Evil Queen Regina?" Emma yelled, not noticing the water welling in her eyes as she displayed the heart with trembling hands. Regina blankly stared at the blonde with tired, yet amazed eyes.

Her hands cupped around Emma's, bring the heart back into her chest as she breathed in and out slowly. As it entered back into her chest she could feel the flood of emotion return and almost regretted the action.

All of the anger had returned, all of the pain and rejection. Once again she could feel all of the memories of her past.

Emma watched the gradual breakdown of the woman with pained eyes as Regina looked down at the floor with low sobs gasping out of her throat. She raked her mind with solutions, trying to figure out a way to fix the woman in front of her, but could come up with nothing as she thought.

"Regina…" She hoarsely managed to say under her breath as she came in closer to her. Emma wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her as she cried into her. Emma pulled her away and gently cradled her chin so she could make eye contact with the brunette. She thought maybe she could say something if she could only get the woman's attention.

A fire burned inside of Emma an urge once she met the woman's eyes. A familiar urge that she had in the past, something she was never able to classify. Now more than ever Emma desperately needed to find out what it was, but something was stopping her from that. A mental barrier clouded all of the answers she seeked out.

She breathed in heavily and decided it was time to stop thinking. All she had ever done was think, think about possibilities, about the future, about helping people. Now she was too exhausted for that thoughts, Emma didn't want to think, she wanted to turn off her brain.

As soon as her burning green eyes met Regina's she managed to do just that. She didn't see a broken queen, she didn't notice a crying Mayor, Emma saw Regina Mills. A tragically beautiful woman, and when she started seeing only that, the fire grew. The urge built, leading into something dark and suppressed. The suppression began to rise from out of her chest as she watched the woman's weary eyes.

They could have been standing there for hours; they could have been standing there for just a few seconds. Neither of them really knew or kept track of the time.

Finally Emma started pulling herself through the tension filled air, moving in closer to Regina. Completely unsure of what was happening, she stopped listening to the thoughts swirling around in her head. Her breath hitched as her lips hovered near Regina's.

"Emma?" She breathed out confused. Time wasn't frozen anymore in the moment, it was progressing and Regina wasn't fighting it. Emma's lips touched the other woman's softly, confused and unsure of what she was really doing.

Without thinking Regina moved into the kiss as Emma glided her lips onto hers. It was slow and careful, yet extremely dangerous. Quickly it moved into something deeper as Emma pressed her lips harder into Regina's, moving curiously and breathing heavily against hers.

Regina parted her lips as Emma pressed her tongue against her exploring the new territory while her hands cupped Regina's tear stained cheeks. Moving harder and deeper into her, trying to diminish all space between them as she traveled along her.

Regina felt the warmth of Emma's face as it buried into hers, hot lips harshly moving against her as low moans came out of her throat her hands found a place against Emma's hips as they connected. Her body quickly heated up before she pulled away, needing more. Her mouth moved up to Emma's ear carefully nipping it.

"Open it." She whispered into the blonde's ear turning her around quickly holding her backside and pointing her to the wall.

In a matter of seconds it pounded open and Emma's hand grasped onto Regina's as they walked up the stairs. Regina hadn't even notice as the sweaty anxious fingers interlocked with hers.

Now they were in Regina's room, next to the bed, which stood as an odd foreboding of the events that were about to occur. Emma was backed away from Regina, still wary.

Emma could easily listen to her thoughts now; she could leave before anything happened. Now was the time to stop, she told herself. She could just walk away from the other woman now … but as she glared into Regina's eyes she knew that that wasn't what she wanted.

Instead she swiftly moved up to Regina, pressing her nose lightly against her into another building moment. It was leading to a kiss, which would undoubtedly lead to something else given their location. Emma gave Regina the chance to push her away as she brisked her nose against the brunettes just above her lips.

Without awaiting for the blonde to pursue her, Regina aggressively pulled the Emma into her ending up with her back against the wall.

Emma didn't wait any longer, immediately bringing herself back into Regina as her hands slammed themselves against the wall for balance. Instead of pinning her she slid them around Regina's waist.

Regina squirmed against the wall as Emma moved her mouth against her neck, dragging her lower lip across the woman's pulse point. She tried multitasking as Emma's mouth stayed in the spot, she moved her shoes against the floor dragging them off and kicking them to the side.

Emma breathed in heavily against her, sliding her tongue over Regina's jaw as she kicked her shoes off she now worked on Regina's pants.

Sliding her fingers into the hem while keeping her concentration on Regina. The brunette's hand's found themselves on Emma's chest as her fingers fumbled lightly with the buttons on the white dampened shirt. Finally she gave up and ripped it off, leaving only the blue bra. She grasped at the blondes torso, holding on tightly as her hips began to rock into her hers. Her hands slid up and down, feeling the surface of the skin, the warmth of it against her, the scent.

Regina began to move forward taking Emma with her as her tongue slid inside the blonde's mouth, thrashing and sliding inside with swelling intensity. Regina remained connected to the blonde as she worked off her own blouse, still tangled inside of Emma, panting against her. Regina's face was pressed against the blondes as she explored her mouth bringing her to an unknown destination.

Both women were sweating profusely as they're bodies molded in with each other's. Chest rising and breathing quacking in between deep breathe, craving contact.

Emma's back hit the bed as her legs dangled on the edge. Regina straddled the top of her shrugging off the last remnants of the shirt and quickly finding her way back to Emma.

The blonde slid herself up until she was fully positioned onto the bed, as Regina kept placing kisses onto her exposed skin, not caring about where her lips landed. Regina swallowed in as she traced her mouth down the woman's upper chest, hearing the thud of her heart and low groans escaping from her throat.

Regina moved lower and lower until she was at the waistline of the blonde. Emma could feel as her hands wiggled into the seam, undoing the button and pulling them down. The brunette swooped back up to her face pounding her mouth against Emma's, sloppily moving her lips against hers as she reached around to undo the clasp of the blue bra. Finally Emma was freed as Regina flung the barrier across the room. Regina dragged her lip across Emma's chest before coasting her mouth over the erect nipples teasing them lightly as Emma's breath hitched in unrecognizable patterns.

Regina moved down lower and lower, replacing her mouth with her hands as they cupped the breast. Her face buried itself into Emma's torso as she places kisses down the tightened area. She bit down on the side of Emma's underwear when she felt a roughness on Emma's skin. An abrasion she had only seen once before on Emma's side. As her mouth touched it Emma flinched. The brunette paid little attention, too focused on another goal as she slid the wet underwear down.

Now she faced the damped surface, tentatively she slid her tongue into the folds, causing Emma to shake lightly as her hips began to actively move. Skillfully she circled her tongue around lightly as Emma's movements became more erratic. Her hand now brisked the blondes inner thigh as her mouth remained. Brushing her with the surface of her nails, slowly she slipped the fingers inside of the blonde as her mouth glissaded the outer layers.

Regina's free hand grasped at the blonde, desperate to touch every part of her as she worked. Her mouth began to focus on the clit as her fingers moved inside of the dampened area.

The movement of Emma sped up, becoming more volatile. Regina knew it was coming and then the blonde stiffened, with only a light tremor passing through her. A loud moan escaped and Regina could feel a warmth flood against the fingers that massaged the inside of her. Paying no attention to the climax, Regina moved out of her rubbing her body against the blondes as she kissed upwards of her torso. Her hands kept all contact, grasping at Emma tightly, sliding against the smoothed pale skin.

Her hands tightly clasped along Emma's back, pressing into her. The blonde noticeably recovered as she stuck her hands inside of the opened up slacks Regina had been wearing. Her hand then made it's way inside of the underwear of Regina who in reaction dug her nails into Emma's back.

Emma whimpered in both pain and pleasure as Regina's nails burrowed into her, scratching along her back. In a swift moment Regina was now on her back with her pants and underwear wrapped around her knees before Emma slid them off completely.

Her body glided and rubbed against Regina's as her lips scoured unorganized kisses along the woman's body. She could feel the rocking of Regina underneath her as she pulled the black bra off, not paying attention as to how. Her breathing was rapid and hitched as her mouth met back up with Regina's forcing her to open her mouth.

Emma unexpectedly pushed her palm up against the clit of the brunette making low growl come from her throat. The blonde moved her lips to her neck as Regina's cheek slid against Emma's head, her mouth still widened. The blonde's fingers then extended, reaching inside of the woman until she pressed against her. Emma rubbed her fingers over the rough spot inside of Regina.

The brunette cupped Emma in closer to her, as she grinded against the woman. Her head moved backward as Emma's lips moved along her clavicle, still working her lower regions.

Emma's tongue darted back into Regina's mouth as her pace quickened inside of Regina's. Low moans escaped into Emma's mouth before she moved upwards, causing Emma's fingers to bend inside of her. Regina held the blonde upright from behind gasping from the turn of the blonde's hand. The friction of her hand against Regina quickened as did Regina's breathing and soon she could feel herself shaking. Emma's hot breath moved inside of her as she gasped from the climax, eyes rolled backward fluttering as the wave settled over her. Then for a moment Emma met the woman's eyes intensely still breathing against her.

They stared at each other in wonderment before Regina collapsed back down with Emma on top of her. They stayed there for what seemed like only seconds. Emma's moved herself upward, gazing at Regina again and she lightly pressed her lips on the brunettes before flipping up on her back.

And at that moment it was calm inside of the room. Silent, but not uncomfortable as they pressed their eyes to the ceiling, gazing at it as if it was filled with stars. It was calm, until realization settled in. Emma's brain turned back on, not completely welcomed.

The calm turned into worry and she pressed her eyes closed, trying to make the thoughts go away.

* * *

Emma woke up at the sound of an alarm. Green eyes popped open and the worry returned. Now accompanied with a question: What next? She rolled over and noticed it was only her in the room. Her cloths had been neatly folded and set down next to the bed. She stood up, wrapping the sheet that had covered her during sleep around her naked body.

She looked down, noticing dried up trickles of blood on the bed, and then reaching over the touch her back. She flinched, feeling the marks on her back from Regina's nails.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably, as she started to prepare herself for the day. Part of her was relieved that she hasn't woken up next to Regina, while another part, a part that was previously suppressed, wanted to wake up next to her. Her head pounded with contradictory and she wished that for once in her life everything could just be in sink. Everything could make since, but sadly it didn't.

She sat down on the bed once again and placed her head into her hands in frustrated thought.

* * *

"Ariel?... She stole your what?... Oh fork okay ummm…. We'll definitely call over…. You too Grumpy…. Alright goodbye."

Emma walked in as Ruby hung of the phone.

"Looks like Ariel is stealing shit again." Ruby sighed.

"Really? She's been here for over a month…"

"Yeah, I really think her and Eric need to have a discussion about that…"

"I'll make a call later." Emma sighed in exasperation.

Ruby then looked up at Emma, noticing her. Her cheeks were flustered, her posture tightened, yet loosed at the same time. She then did something that threw Emma off; she began to sniff from her desk. There was something on Emma, a scent. A scent she recognized, something only wolves would detect, a scent that lingered only from situations of sex.

"What?" The blonde said as she noticed the goofy look Ruby was giving her.

Ruby broke and started giggling. "You spent the night! With Henry there?" She automatically assumed Emma had slept with Neal, even though there was another scent contradicting that idea.

The blonde suddenly looked down with an expression of shame and denial.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, I know that look anywhere. The walk, the flustered face, the lingering scent of sweat and pheromones. You had sex!" A wide smile came across her face as she giddily bounced.

Emma's eyes widened and a taut expression overtook her face.

"Emma it's ok; I mean you guys have been dating for like a month… with previous history. I'm surprised it didn't happen any earlier; and obviously it was good or else your skin wouldn't be radiating so brightly." Ruby was still wearing the large smile.

Ruby didn't understand; Emma blushed as she was trying to think of something to say.

"It's not…what…" Emma was trying to answer.

Ruby's eyes widened as she sniffed again, paying closer attention to the contradicting scent after seeing Emma's face. She knew the scent, and she knew it wasn't Neal's. "Holy shit." Red uttered out in realization.

Emma still looked down at the ground, kicking herself for not thinking about Ruby's lycanthropy before she came in.

"Regina? Regina Mills?"

"It's… complicated."

Silence filled the room for a couple of moments. Ruby's eyes changed quickly snapped out of confusion as she realized the obviousness of the situation. It didn't shock her once she really thought about it; it had always been obvious to her that Emma cared for Regina.

"It's ok." She said calmly.

"No… it's not."

"Listen Emma, you of all people should know that shit happens. Complicated things occur. I'm not here to judge you, I'm your friend." Emma didn't realize how much she needed that; she gave Ruby a quant smile.

"Snow's stopping by today by the way, she wants to talk about something, I don't know what though."

"I know what it's for…" Ruby had a wolfish grin.

"What?"

"You'll see… and hey just let me know if you want to talk about it or whatever."

"Yupp." Emma muttered uncomfortably, not even knowing where to start if she was going to talk about it.

Almost like clockwork Snow walked in holding three coffees.

"Hey guys." She said with a chipper smile.

"Hey." Emma smiled lightly at her mother, trying not to think about the recent conflict that had just entered her life.

She sat down and faced the two other women, getting comfortable. She glanced up at Ruby. Ruby and Snow shared a knowing glance that Emma couldn't help but notice.

"Well Emma, I don't really want the news to spread just yet, but I want you to know that… David and I… we're expecting." A large smile appeared on her face as she stared at Emma.

Emma gasped and then looked over to Ruby who shared Mary Margaret's expression. You really couldn't keep anything away from her with that nose.

The blonde nodded slowly, her mouth forming into an 'o' shape. "…Wow. Um congratulations." Her eyes widened in surprise as she desperately tried to be happy for her mother. It was odd for her though, and she would need a moment to actually process the news.

"You know how we've been trying and we just got the news a few day's ago. I want to have a party, or a get together of some sort so I can tell the town." She was glowing, and Emma finally found a genuine smile to give the woman. "I would love for your help with it… you and Ruby? If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course!" Ruby answered for Emma grappling her shoulder. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile, complying with her wishes.

* * *

Regina heard a knock on the door… Neal. She looked up at the clock; it was precisely four pm. He was bringing back Henry.

She walked up to open the door. "Hello Neal." A tight smile pressed against her face upon seeing the man.

"Hey Regina."

"Hey mom!" Regina smiled at Henry as he pranced in excitedly and hugged her.

"What have you two been up too?" Regina questioned with a light grin, focused on Henry.

"A bunch of stuff! We watched a bunch of movies and he was telling me all about New York and other stuff."

Regina swallowed in at the mention of New York, remembering her and Emma's fight from the previous night. "Oh yeah? How about you put your stuff up while I talk to Neal."

"Ok." The grin stayed on his face as he whipped to Neal's car, grabbing his sleepover bag to bring inside the house.

"Did you tell him about New York and spring break already?" Regina asked tensely once Henry was inside.

"Nah, I was just telling him about all of the buildings and stuff… but I'm assuming Emma has already talked to you about it, judging by your question?" Neal shifted his weight nervously.

"Yes."

"And?" He furthered her.

"I said yes." Regina was still tensed, while talking to Neal. She felt something new, as she looked at her brother, guilty. Guilty, yet oddly jealous.

Neal breathed in relief before noticing the odd expression on Regina's face. "Hey… you ok?"

"Yes, I just have a headache…" She shrugged off the feelings before noticing Henry was by her side once again.

"Ok, I'll leave you then. Bye Henry."

"Bye Neal." Henry hugged him.

Neal glanced up at Regina. "Bye Regina."

"Goodbye Neal." She smiled lightly at him before closing the door.

"Hey mom, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to lie down for a while." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

She went into her room for the first time that day before sneaking out in the morning.

The bed was a mess, the sheets were everywhere; She wasn't sure if the night had actually happened until then; suddenly the emotions caught up with her.

Guilt, confusion, wanting; all circled around in her mind. Regina didn't understand what the night had meant, and she didn't want to. She desperately wanted it to all be a dream, that way she wouldn't have to confront her feelings. She walked toward the bed and laid down.

Regina graced the spot where Emma had laid the night before with the back of her hand. Small red dots sat on the sheets, blood causing her to cringe. Before Regina knew it, tears were swelling down her face; she wanted to pull herself together but couldn't. Now she was stuck, stuck with the impending doom of rejection.

* * *

Emma's gut had sunk in as she opened the front door. She didn't want to confront Regina; she knew she would have to though. So much was going on, she barely had time to think about the situation. The day had been a blur and now the moment Emma had been dreading was coming.

Emma looked all around the area but could only find Henry.

"Where's your mom kid?"

"Oh, we ate early and she went to bed. I think she has a headache."

Emma's body relaxed in relief before realizing Regina was most likely avoiding her. She thought maybe it was for the better though, at least for tonight. She needed to think, because she honestly had no clue what she was going to do.

So Emma relished in the relief, even though an odd feeling pained within her. With the relief came a something else, something she didn't want to think about. In turn Emma directed her attention to Henry, getting the odd feeling out of her system.

"So how was your weekend buddy?"

* * *

**EndNote: Did I leave something out in the advisory? Oops sorry. Ok, so I went through and rewrote this chapter a lot and had a hard time figuring out where I wanted to go with it before I ultimately went forward with this. I really wanted to go more into Emma and barrel into that impending intimacy. This is kind of where the story really jumps off in a lot of ways. There's a lot of loose ends right now with Neal that are going to need to be fixed, and of course the issues with the women themselves, and other things that are coming. I hope you guys enjoy, if you have any questions ask me on tumblr at dirtycurtains . Hope you guys have a great weekend!**


	11. The Guilty Ones(Chapter 11)

**A/N: And the hiatus begins *Still sitting up in fetal position over winter finale* Hi friends, this chapter is a lot of the Ruby/Emma (Red swan? Wolf swan? Is there even a name?) friendship with Emma figuring things out. Some language is in the chapter but not much. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Guilty Ones**

Emma had been silent in the station for the most part. Burying herself in work that didn't actually exist. If she was busy, she could pretend that everything was fine. Yes, she was dating Neal, her mother was expecting and all was good in Storybrooke. Except for the part where everything had gone to hell.

"So what happened?" Ruby asked breaking the awkward silence as she watched Emma. She had been waiting for the blonde to bring it up herself, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

Her pale fingers dipped through the tops of neatly filed manila folders. "Huh?" Emma gazed up distracted.

"Regina?"

"Oh, I didn't see her." Emma returned to the imaginary work in front of her, grazing files and checking them all for minor details that didn't matter.

"Emma." Ruby pronounced sternly, trying to gain her full attention.

"What Ruby?" She sighed in exasperation.

"Ignoring the problem won't make it go away." Emma furrowed her brow before showing a slight frown. She knew Ruby was right, but was also a little annoyed she had referred to Regina as the problem. It was a problem, but Emma was the one who made contact, she was the one who started the whole shit storm.

This was the problem, the conflict going through Emma's mind. At one moment she felt that she could go in one direction, and in another moment she would completely change her mind.

"Regina isn't a problem; I am. I fucked up and I have no clue what to do."

"You gonna tell Neal?"

"God no… Regina and him are finally starting to build some sort of healthy relationship. One that Regina needs."

"What about what Neal needs?"

The level of guilt Emma had been carrying had suddenly elevated. Of course she had thought about Neal, she felt bad for cheating on him… but his needs barely came into her mind. She never accounted how he would take everything; her main concern had been Regina and how to deal with her.

Emma pounded her head against the desk and let out a loud groan.

"Friendly words of advice?"

"Gladly." The blonde lifted her head up with a large sigh.

"You've gotta choose." Emma tilted her head in confusion, arching her eyebrow at the brunette.

"Huh?" Emma replied her voice matching the confusion on her face.

"You need to choose for the moment. Whether it's romantic or not."

The blonde let out a frustrated laugh as she thought to herself. Hadn't she just been in this situation with Hook… something about this was different though. It hurt her head when she tried to over analyze it.

"I'm still not completely following Rubes."

"You crossed a boundary with Regina, and if you're going to stay with Neal you can't just keep living with her. You have to distance yourself and give it some time; you can't just expect to be regular friends with Regina immediately. You did what you did for a reason; and you've got to think about that reason."

The blonde was impressed with Ruby; underestimating how wise she could be. She let out a deep sigh and decided to humor herself. "Why do you think it happened?"

Ruby laughed. "I don't have all the answers Em… You did jump into your relationship with Neal pretty quickly though."

"Quickly? We haven't even had sex."

"No, I mean the actual relationship..."

"Yeah but, if you love someone… I... couldn't keep him waiting for me."

"Are you in love with him; or is it about being comfortable?" Emma looked down at the brunette's question, twiddling her thumbs.

"He makes me feel young again." The blonde peered up, meeting Ruby's questioning gaze.

"That doesn't answer my question." Emma furrowed her brow in frustration, she had asked for help… but these questions weren't so simple to answer.

"I think I'm in love with him."

"Again, in love or just love?" Emma once again buried her head into her desk out of frustration. Ruby chuckled lightly. "Maybe you are in love with him Emma; it's possible to be in love with two people at once."

Emma's head quirked up almost immediately. "Wait? I never said I was in love with Regina it was just-" Emma couldn't finish the sentence because she honestly had no clue what that was. She didn't even understand why she kissed her. They had been friend's…just friends. Emma found herself questioning everything, what had led to that?

"Maybe you don't love either of them, maybe you just have some really strong feelings. One thing stands though; you have a lot of thinking to do… Just know that it's your choice. Don't let anyone deter you from following your heart; people will get hurt but if you're not doing what's right for you… then nobodies truly getting what they want."

"Ruby… how the hell did you get to be so wise?"

"Actually; I heard that from Snow." She winked lightly at Emma.

Emma smiled fondly while thinking about her mother. Then her eyes widened with panic when she thought about Snow. Not having long to reflect, her phone began to ring. She glanced at the number. Neal.

She brought the phone up to her ear as she answered. "Hi."

"Hey Em, coffee today?"

"…Sure." Emma muttered over the phone.

* * *

"Hey Emma." Neal smiled before noticing the worried glance on her face. "What's wrong?"

She sighed in deeply, not even knowing the answer to that question herself. "Work stuff... Listen Neal about Spring Break, I don't know if it's such a good idea anymore."

Emma thought even if she did decide to stay with Neal, rushing into something like that so soon after everything...

"Why? I talked to Regina an-"

"You talked to Regina?" Emma's head snapped up anxiously.

"Uh… yeah just briefly when I dropped off Henry. She told me she was fine with it." Neal eyed her reaction curiously as he saw how tense Emma was.

"Yeah, I know she said yes. I'm saying no, maybe… _maybe_ you can take Henry but I really… I just can't right now Neal. I can't think about it okay." Her words stressed making made Neal more than a little nervous.

"Ok…ok. Emma, are we alright?" He asked tentatively and knew immediately by the wary look on Emma's face that they weren't.

"I have to go… I'll talk to you later Neal." Emma stood up, preparing herself to walk out on the man she had once been madly in love with all those years ago. She wondered what happened.

* * *

That night Emma was once again unprepared for the conversation she needed to have with Regina. She crept into the dining room where she heard Henry and Regina eating together and smiled lightly at the sight. It was the first time she had seen Regina since that night, and Emma didn't know how to handle things.

She cleared her throat as she made her presence known. "Hey Henry… hey Regina."

"Hey Emma!" Henry beamed widely while Regina shuffled in her seat uncomfortably.

A hard swallow came throughout the brunette's throat as she still looked down at her food paying little attention to Emma. "Ms. Swan." She said cordially.

Emma didn't really know what to say as her face flushed up lightly, she stared blankly. If she had any words to say, she forgot all of them.

Her eyes brushed over the obviously uncomfortable woman in silence as the wave of confliction settled over her once again. Part of her wanted to run and hide, avoid the woman at all cost. While the other part, desperately wanted to reach for her. She snapped herself back into reality as she began to drift off into odd thoughts. Henry had been paying little attention to the tension in the room, too focused on eating.

"I think I'm going to retire early again." Regina dismissed herself. Emma thought she should stop her but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Uh ok." The blonde managed to mumble out in the awkward exchange.

A pattern continued throughout the week. Emma would come home nervously, waiting for the discussion, and Henry would tell her that she had already been asleep.

Regina wasn't actually asleep, each day she could hear the blonde enter and ask where she was. She winced, hoping that Emma wouldn't check up on her. At the same time though, she wanted her too. She hadn't fully known what to expect… and still didn't know what had happened.

Regina had suspected feelings for the blonde, but easily just pushed them away. It was something she was used to, but Emma kissing her changed things entirely. It meant something was there… and Regina didn't know how to react to that. Especially with Neal… of course she would just go on being happy with him.

Why wouldn't she…it was simple; they had done it before, it was familiar. What else could Emma possibly do? It was ludicrous of Regina to to think of them as anything more than... Yes, Emma and Neal would be together.

Regina tensed up when she thought about how nervous Emma had been before their date…She loved him. The former queen could deal with that… but she didn't want to lose Emma; she was the only person she could talk to, her only friend.

* * *

Emma settled down with Henry after work on the couch. Once again Regina was up in her room 'sleeping'. Henry watched Emma carefully, knowing something was off with both of his mothers.

"What's wrong with mom?" The boy addressed her straight forward.

"I dunno kid; maybe she's just had a rough week." She tensed up as she lied to her son.

"Something's wrong…" Emma let out a deep breath at Henry's persistence. "Did something happen? ...Are you moving out?" Henry frowned and Emma realized she couldn't get herself out of this one.

"We got into an awkward situation." She sighed as she told a version of the truth.

"So you lied?" The statement caused Emma to hang her head down in guilt.

"I suppose I did. I'm sorry."

"Please don't do that… and you didn't answer my question."

"I don't know if I moving out Henry… I really don't." She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, looking into his pleading eyes. She didn't want to move out, but after everything…

"Please don't leave because of my mom…" He muttered it while sullenly glancing at the white tiled floor.

"It was my fault, not your moms… You're mom is not always the one at fault you know?"

Guilt spread throughout Henry's face for making the assumption. "I know… but what did you do?"

Emma had to bend the truth slightly… "All you need to know is, I did something stupid without thinking about the outcome; and it created a bit of a mess."

Henry let out a deep sigh, knowing he wasn't going to gain any more details. "Ok."

* * *

Ruby eyed Emma with a heavy sigh, similar to what she had been doing every time Emma walked in.

"You can't avoid her for the rest of your life Emma."

"She's avoiding me!" Emma flung her hands up into the air defensively at the other woman.

"C'mon Em, we both know that train goes both ways." Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby's comment, knowing deep down she was right. "You could easily just go to her room…"

"And say what? I'm an idiot and made a stupid mistake in kissing you, sorry about everything let's go back to being buddies."

"Wait… you kissed her?" Ruby had just thought she was being self righteous in claiming it was her fault, she didn't know she actually started the commotion. Emma turned bright red, realizing she had left out that detail.

"Were you drunk or under any sort of influence?" Ruby knew she hadn't been, but figured she would clear up any possible facilities.

"No…" Emma answered as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Then it wasn't a mistake, you've been living with this woman for over a month now; whatever that was, was building in _you_. You seriously need to figure out your feelings for Regina."

"I'm trying." Emma looked down at her black boots while twiddling with the zipper on her leather jacket.

"Not hard enough. I hear you keep going on about how Neal makes you feel like a teenager again and how comfortable it is, why can't you do that with her?" Ruby smirked, watching the gears in Emma's head turn.

"Well… it's different and doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't have to."

"Regina… Regina is infuriating, and cold…most of the time, and constantly challenges me." Emma raked her fingers through her hair, thinking about everything. A light smile almost came across her lips as she realized she kind of missed the challenge.

"Ok… but you're talking about Regina right now. Talk about your feelings."

The blonde breathed out heavily, still in thought. "Ugh…" Feelings were something Emma was definitely not used to discussing with anyone. Her hands grasped at her face as she thought. "Well… I kind of enjoy the arguing. And… when she's upset I'm usually upset." Emma struggled, reaching for words.

"What about her smile?" Ruby asked with a smile of her own pressed against her lips, as she thought fondly of memories of her own past.

"She doesn't smile. Not really, well with Henry she smiles and it's warm, sometimes with me... She's got a great smile actually. They're hard to put on her face, but…" Emma didn't realize the light grin that reached her lips. Her face radiated warmth, flustered from speaking as she swallowed in. "Stunning."

"And what about when you… " Ruby's eyes brow quirked up much to Emma's shock.

Emma blushed bright red. "Um…?" Her eyes widened in shock at the question, signaling Ruby was going to far.

"For science Emma!" Ruby blurted excitedly at the blonde with a light chuckle. "Seriously though, think. I'm not going to judge you, for fucks sake I'm a werewolf." She smirked still watching Emma's flushed face.

"Well… um…I guess excited? Horny?" Her face was glowing intensely now and she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"That's all superficial stuff Emma"

The blonde groaned at Ruby like an embarrassed child. "I lost myself, I didn't even know why I kissed her I just did. It happened, and I didn't need to think I just needed to… touch her to be wrapped arou-"

"Ok, spare me all of the intimacy…" Ruby smiled awkwardly, not expecting Emma to get so lost in her descriptions. Emma's face was on fire now; a brilliant red seemed through as Ruby chuckled. "That's called instinct. I know all about it."

"Where are you getting these questions from?" Emma asked, breaking her embarrassment.

"Past experience..." Ruby looked down with a smile that slowly turned into pain.

Emma looked up in concern. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok… it was a long time ago… one last question Emma."

She sighed in deeply. "What now?"

"Could you just be friends with Regina after that? Platonic, no touchy friends?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek… that was something she hadn't thought about. "I don't know." As Emma heard herself say the words, something clicked in her mind.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Ruby questioned lightly at the frazzled blonde.

"I have no idea."

"Well, just remember… you have a lunch date with Neal today."

Emma threw her head back with a loud groan from the reminder as Ruby chuckled.

* * *

"So Regina did you do what I advised?"

"Huh?" Regina had been looking out the window, distracted.

"You're problems? Perhaps you tried talking to Emma?"

Regina let out a sharp exhale looking straight into the Doctors eyes. "Dr. Hopper, not everything revolves around talking to Emma." The words came out sharper than she had expected.

"No, it doesn't. But how about we discuss Emma. Given your tone I suspect something has gone awry?"

Regina cursed herself silently for having such a reaction to the blonde's name. "I would rather not."

"So you're confirming something did happen. Which means were definitely going to discuss it." Archie perked his eyebrow up, annoying the brunette.

"I thought our sessions were based on not pushing things until I was ready?" Regina gave the doctor an icy glare.

"I won't push on your past; this has happened recently, meaning it's fresh. Regina… these sessions are completely confidential, you have nothing to worry about."

Regina stayed silent for a moment, meeting the doctor's gaze. She slowly breathed in, knowing he wasn't going to drop the discussion of Emma. "Ms. Swan… kissed me."

Archie looked down for a moment, slowly nodding his head in some kind of thought. He scratched his scalp before looking backup at Regina.

"I see… it's not an uncommon thing. Having relied on each other in Neverland, and living with each other… is that all?"

"No… we." Regina bit her lip nervously, thinking of the night. She couldn't actually get the words out.

"Oh…you and Ms. Swan had… um… relations?" Dr. Hopper fumbled out awkwardly.

"Yes. Things have become...uncomfortable." Regina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Ok, in what way? Have you spoken to Ms. Swan?"

"Briefly."

"About what?"

"Well… not about that. I had an awkward run into her once this week."

"Oh and what occurred?"

Regina looked down feeling silly, remembering the conversation. "Nothing, I told her I was going to bed." She sighed out.

"Then how do you know things have become uncomfortable, maybe you're just making them uncomfortable?"

"She is dating Mr. Cassidy."

"Alright Regina, you need to talk to Emma… How do you feel about Ms. Swan?"

"I don't know." Regina replied tautly.

"Regina…" The red haired man pushed.

"I don't know… I know that she's disorganized, infuriating, and at times… odd."

"And?"

The questioning flustered Regina…. Especially with questions she didn't know the answers to. "And… I think I have… _feelings_ for her." She pulled the words out of her throat, admitting it for the first time out loud.

"Then answer me: Why haven't you spoken to her? Are you afraid she'll leave?"

The brunette looked down, grounding her hands into the black leather couch nervously. She hated admitting things that showed weakness… it made her feel vulnerable, and she wanted to be seen as anything but vulnerable. Right now she had to be honest with herself though.

"Yes… and I think I need her."

"And why is that?"

"Henry makes me a better person… but Emma has been there when I was on the cusp of drifting back into that darkness. She's helping me become better."

Archie furrowed his brow at Regina before speaking. "At what point are you going to start taking claim for your growth Regina? Yes, Ms. Swan has helped, but without you wanting to be better, you would be stuck at square one."

Regina let the doctors words sink in, thinking about them for a few moments. "Emma, she helps me see something in myself that I don't normally see. And the person is good, flawed, but good." Regina's voice was low and exposed; it was hard for her to be this open under any situation.

"Then you need to tell her that. Whether it be platonic or romantic; this discussion needs to happen _for you_."

The mayor swallowed hard, gazing at the brown carpet. She took in a deep breath before accepting what the doctor had told her.

* * *

Regina decided to retire early again. She would deal with Emma tomorrow; she wanted one more night to think.

Leaning on her bed frame she could hear as Emma came in through the front door. Guilt swept over her as she heard Emma repeat her nightly conversation with Henry. Through this rut she was having, she felt that she had partially abandoned Henry do to her fear of rejection.

Henry shouldn't have had to pay the consequences of her being scared.

A soft knock sounded against her door shortly after Henry had been put to bed. Regina swallowed in thickly, knowing it had to be Emma. Tonight would be the night, and she couldn't postpone it any longer. Part of her was relieved; the feeling in her gut would finally go away. The other part was screaming with dread.

She couldn't actually bring herself to open it, but the door had been unlocked.

The silver fixture slowly turned, signaling Emma's entrance into her room. She walked in wearing white cotton shorts, and an oversized t-shirt.

Emma looked up, meeting Regina's eyes slowly with a light gaze. "Hey." Emma softly pronounced after minutes of silence before closing the door.

* * *

**Endnote: Thanks so much for the kind words, I really do enjoy reading all of them. I hope to update later this week or early next week, it's most likely going to be a longer chapter and I am working on something else at the moment as well so fingers crossed. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Touch Me(Chapter 12)

**A/N: Hi friends! This is a longer chapter, so it took a little longer to work on. Inspiration is touch me from the musical spring awakening( I listened to it a lot while writing certain parts.) This chapter is the middle ground for the story, as I have a lot planned out. If you're into instrumentals while reading I suggest: At last, what are you doing the rest of your life, and A-team done by Vitamin String Quartet. Oh yeah, and you'll have to forgive me, I never did a disclaimer because I had no clue what that was so I guess I'll do one now, I obviously don't own these characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Touch Me**

Emma stared at the ceiling laying flat on her back, thinking of a course of action. She had recently put Henry to bed and knew that tonight was the night. Her mind recollected her conversation with Neal and the choice she finally made, one that she had to now discuss with the brunette.

Emma knew what she wanted, Regina. Now she was going to do something bold, she was going to be brave once again. She hoped with every fiber in her body that Regina wanted her just as badly, hope was all she had, it was all she was running on.

She sat up, and started to walk toward Regina's door, breathing in nervously. The blonde glanced at the white barrier for a moment before letting out a deep breath and knocking slowly.

No answer…she settled her hand over the cool metal fixture and turned it, sighing as she realized it was unlocked. She finally entered to widened brown eyes staring at her in confusion.

"Hey." Emma said softly to Regina. Emma's eyes glanced over the woman, wearing only a grey clad robe, sitting up against the bed stand. Regina kept looking at her as if she might speak her eyes perusing the blonde, but no words came out of her mouth.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk. I have no clue what happened last weekend Regina."

The brunette finally found words and began pulling them out of her clumped throat. "Emma…" Regina found herself standing up, bringing herself off of the bed to reach some sort of eye level with the blonde. "It's ok… I know with Neal, I don't expect anything to change; but don't leave… I want- no I need to be better for Henry and you're the one helping me achieve that." Regina blurted out the words nervously, whilst fidgeting her hands into a ball.

The blonde studied her for a few moments, watching the nervous brunette in front of her.

"Are you done now?" Regina nodded slowly at the frankness of Emma's question.

"Ok. Well I don't know what happened; but it forced me to think a lot. Think about everything. It was enough to make me realize that I can't be with Neal." Emma let out a deep breath, one that she didn't know she was holding. She tried to swallow to force the knots out of her throat, but failed in her task.

"Regina, you're bossy, and you're challenging. And god knows you're one of the most precise women I have ever met in my life… " Emma breathed out at the words, knowing they were coming out all wrong as she witnessed the wounded look on Regina's face. She moved up closer to her, emerald eyes burning into hers. Emma lifted the other woman's chin lightly.

"I'm not doing this right at all… Listen. It was… spontaneous. And when it happened I thought it was a mistake at first until I realized it wasn't. Bad timing? Yes… but not a mistake. Because I think you are wonderful, and I think that I've thought you were wonderful in a lot of different ways I didn't even know until recently." Emma swallowed in as she looked at Regina, confused and frazzled from pulling her words together for the first time.

"What we have is messy, and confusing, and weird. It would be insane to give it a second though, but ever since that night all I can think about is you Regina. All I want to do is be around you. It's up to you though Regina." Emma stood there, in silence staring at the brunette, needing some sort of reason or admission for her to stay because she could only be so bold. Regina's mouth opened slightly in shock at the confession, yet nothing fell out.

Minutes seemed to pass and no words came out of either woman's mouths. Emma gave a gentle nod accompanied with a wry smile before turning around. She couldn't blame the other woman, it was insane, as she had stated before. As Emma walked to the door a low murmur sounded, "Emma."

The blonde turned around, directly meeting Regina's gaze once again. Emma was almost angry at the disbelief that seemed to be coursing through the other woman's eyes.

"Are you sure you want this…" the brunette uttered out in a low almost unrecognizable voice. Emma had gotten closer to her somehow, now standing less that a foot away.

Emma leaned in slightly, her lips whispering into the mayors. "I want you." Regina hitched her breath at the words of the blonde.

Regina kept Emma's gaze, her lips practically on hers, but not quite. The mayor's eyes filled with confusion and wanting, she swallowed thickly before opening her mouth. "Why?" She uttered underneath her static breathing.

Emma didn't answer; she leaned in brisking the brunettes nose with hers before meeting her lips briefly.

Emma moved away much to Regina's dismay. She gave the brunette a light smile, a silent way of asking for trust as she back away less that a foot. The blonde swallowed in deeply before removing her shirt and tossing it over to the ground, revealing she was wearing no bra.

Regina's mouth gaped as the blonde stripped naked in front of her eyes. Her eyes couldn't help but wonder over the other woman's naked body. Raking over the curves of the blonde in a full fashion, she had seen the blonde naked before, but this was different.

Emma stepped back in closing the gap and bringing herself back into Regina.

Emma whispered against Regina's mouth, "Right now I want you, and I want you to take me. There is no why, I only want." Emma grasped at Regina's hands pressing them against her exposed stomach harshly, still meeting her deep brown eyes before sliding the hands up to her breast.

Softly her mouth intertwined with Regina's upper lip, the kiss deepened quickly as with no hesitation. Dangerously intimate as Emma mouth clashed against the other woman's in a brutal yet gentle manner. Her hands wrapped around the tangled dark locks as her fingers interlocked with them, bringing the woman in closer. Regina began to respond to everything the blonde was doing; finally grasping that Emma really did want her.

With that she undid the knot of her robe as it slickly dropped to the ground, leaving her with only her black bra and underwear.

Emma pulled away briefly and smiled lightly, looking into deep brown eyes before hungrily roaming her body. She moved back in, cupping the brunettes cheeks, bringing her in closer while also shifting her near the bed.

Regina quickly she slid on top of Emma, immediately bringing her lips back to connect to the sheriffs. She smiled lightly against her mouth before bringing her tongue in between Emma's parting lips. Exploring the other woman's mouth as she pressed against her tightly. Writhing against the other woman's naked body in slight discomfort do to her slightly covered form. As she kissed Emma, intertwining into her, she forgot about the nuisance.

The brunette tugged sharply on Emma's lower lip with her teeth, letting go immediately at the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Regina's darkened eyes stared into Emma's, who didn't seem to notice she was bleeding. Regina moved back in, licking the small remnants of blood off the woman's bottom lip. Kissing her lightly she whispered into the blonde's mouth, "sorry". The words were breathed out so carelessly. She didn't want to hurt Emma, so she said something she never thought she would say to the woman. An apology.

Emma's eyes darkened somehow at the apology as an odd grin pressed on her face. She nipped at Regina's neck biting and sucking at her pulse point causing a light yelp from Regina as the blonde's teeth sunk into her. Emma licked over the spot before sliding her tongue up to the woman's ear. "Don't ever apologize to me when we're fucking." It wasn't a demand, but more of a reassurance to the other woman.

Regina smiled lightly against the blonde, wondering how she managed to make such crude words sound almost… romantic?

Emma's arms wrapped tightly around the upper back of the brunette as she fiddled around with the clasp before finally undoing it and throwing it to the side. Emma chuckled lightly at the success from removing the bra. Moving her hands against the sides of Regina slowly raking her hands through the woman before reaching her ass. Clamping the woman in tighter to her as grasped firmly.

Regina moved her kiss from the side of Emma's lips to her jaw line slowly to her collarbone, causing a groan to draft out of the blondes throat.

She moved lower and lower until she finally reached the saviors bare chest. Lightly she treaded her lower lip from the base of her left breast to her perked nipple, flicking it with her tongue as her hand massaging the other one.

Emma bit her lip, stifling a whimper at the hands of Regina Mills.

Regina ran her tongue over each nipple before trailing light kisses along Emma's taut abdomen, treading her lower lip along the blonde's hipbone. Regina found herself at the abrasion once again, sliding her tongue over it gently, but this time when Emma's body protested Regina stayed at the spot. Massaging it with her tongue. Emma jilted her hips upward sharply from the contact.

Regina smiled deviously before holding her hips down, not allowing the sharp movements Emma desperately wanted to make at her touch.

Emma whimpered out into a non-worded plea causing a dark chuckle from the brunette.

Her lips softly moved along Emma's inner thigh, nipping it lightly while still holding her hips down. Moving antagonizing slow to the area Emma desired her to be most. She then placed a soft kiss on the blonde's dampened center, causing a pleading groan to escape from the back of Emma's throat.

Carefully she slid her tongue into the folds, encouraged by a light yelp from Emma.

The blonde desperately tried to move at the touch of the other woman, but Regina's hands gripped down on her thighs tightly, not allowing such movements to be possible. Regina then began to move upward again, before she could fully reach Emma on her own, the blonde launched her hands forward, grappling her upward.

Emma moved upward as Regina straddled her hips. "That's not fair." She whispered to Regina with a wolfish grin before claiming the brunette's mouth.

Emma gently teased her with her tongue, bringing it into a kiss before quickly exiting the former queens mouth, making her yearn for more. After Emma slid her tongue out abruptly for the 5th time Regina grabbed her cheeks forcing her into continue contact.

Her panties rubbed lightly along the blonde's wet entrance. Emma slid two fingers into the band of the black thong and tugged before having it snap the brunette's thigh.

Emma trailed her tongue along Regina's jaw line before reaching her ear. "Flip over." She stated assertively with a dark smile.

Regina followed her orders along with a light push from Emma, leading to her being on her back.

Emma swooped down to the dampened laced thong and swiftly slid them down smoothed legs. Regina chuckled at the blonde's persistence. Her chuckled halted when she felt two long fingers delve inside of her. A loud groan came out as the blonde pushed inside of her, circling her thumb along her clit, causing Regina to continue her stifled groan.

Emma then began to use her mouth, biting the brunette's inner thigh as she continued to move her fingers in Regina's slippery surface.

Regina grabbed the sheets tightly, tilting her head back. Emma used her one free hand to steady herself onto Regina before moving back up to face her.

She slid her tongue directly into Regina's mouth, wasting no time for build up. Regina's hips swayed into Emma's as their legs interlocked with each other.

Moving in and out of each other's lips with a pattern of rocking and swaying hips. Both women groaned as their points of arousal collided with each other.

Regina's head began to tilt back at the sensation of Emma writhing against her. The blonde pulled back into her, tongue tracing the woman's bottom lip lightly. Emma's hand's coiled behind the brunette's hair sloppily, bringing her as close in as possible. Regina's hands clawed at the sheets before finding a spot on Emma's hips, curling her thumb lightly along the abrasion she was unknowingly curious about.

Emma didn't notice enough to recoil fro the spot, swallowing in Regina Mills as she entrapped the woman's tongue moving against her still with light waves of pleasure.

As stimulation built up in both of the woman from the continued clashing of their clitoris Emma arched backward. She extended her hand out, leading to Regina grabbing onto it, putting the blondes fingers in her mouth, still craving her taste. She bit known harshly on it, causing a yelp of pain and pleasure from Emma. Regina slid her tongue gently over the teeth marks; still not letting the fingers escape from her mouth.

Regina could then feel the building up rise rapidly. Suddenly her body went into a shock, stiffing into a release, almost simultaneously Emma let out a loud moan, Regina would have felt the need to cup her mouth if she weren't so caught up in her own climax. After all Henry was there. Emma continued the groan, collapsing into Regina.

Emma breathed heavily against Regina's chest; alight layer of sweat sliding against her face. She then let out a light chuckle against the brunettes pounding heart.

"What?" A light but nervous smile came across Regina's lips.

"Nothing… it's just this. This is crazy." Emma slid up kissing Regina lightly on the left side of her mouth.

Regina smiled lightly at the words. Yes it was crazy; once again it happened… and she still hadn't the slightest clue of what it was. She thought about questioning it; but having the blonde snugged into her neck, mangled blonde curls on her chest… she didn't want to.

Emma was just as confused; but also knew that something about it felt right as she lay, enjoying the comfortable silence.

* * *

Regina awoke to the sound of her alarm, noticing Emma was wrapped around her torso. A bit of panic ran through her, but she couldn't help but feel the stream of comfort run through her as well. Lightly, she pushed the blonde off of her.

Emma lifted her head up, her eyes partially closed. "Huh?" She asked groggily as Regina began to get up.

"I have to get up." Regina said softly to the blondes grunting.

Emma licked her lips and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"I've gotta get dressed." Emma said while remembering she was naked.

"Henry…"

"What about Henry?" Emma asked confused by the mention of the name.

"You have to go back to your room. How would we explain you coming out of my room dressed in pajama's in the morning?" Regina met Emma's green eyes with slight concern.

"Shit… you're right." The blonde scurried on her cotton shorts after scowering the ground. Then found her shirt and slid it on.

As she was about to leave she moved back to Regina, hesitantly kissing her lightly on the cheek. The brunette gazed at her with an odd half smile.

The morning after had been slightly awkward. Boundaries. There were boundaries of some sort, neither had had time to process the relationship… or if it was a relationship. That was the issue with jumping into it. Emma was determined to fix that though.

She daintily walked to the door before stopping at the thresh hold. Gazing into the brunette's eyes, she couldn't quite tell what emotions were going through her. Regina was sitting upright with sheets pressed tightly against her, but had barely said anything.

Emma bit her lip and stared at Regina with wide eyes." Hey, when I get home we should… talk about… this." A nervous smile appeared on the blondes face.

Regina nodded hesitantly.

"Um… ok. I'll see you later… Have a nice day." Emma smiled awkwardly before exiting.

* * *

"Have a nice day? Are you her customer service representative or her _lovah_?" Ruby teased, adding a taunting emphasize on lover.

Emma cringed uncomfortably at the word for some odd reason… that's what they were to some extent.

"It was odd… like something was still lingering, I don't know."

"What were you expecting? You didn't have to have sex with her you know? You could have just talked…but considering how sore you are, I guess I can understand the route you took." Ruby winked at the blonde. "But there was no… transition."

Emma flushed bright red, leaving no arguments about the previous statement. Licking her lower lip, which was still tender from the light cut the other woman had made. "Transition… do you mean like dating?"

"Well something to that extent; you kind of have to actually discuss things at some point. Not just come barreling in nude." Emma chuckled to herself, realizing that's exactly what she did.

"I don't know if I want this public though… I mean with Henry, Neal, Snow; I don't know if that's the best idea." The blonde furrowed her brow, thinking about the complexity of the situation, expecting Red to disagree with her.

"Hmm…what's your reasoning? If you want to keep this secretive for the wrong reasons, it could easily blow up in your face."

"Well, Neal is trying to build a relationship with Regina… one that I think she might need. She won't talk to Rumple, and he's blood. How can I just bulldoze that relationship, and Snow…and then there's the obvious notion of Henry." Emma looked down, furrowing her brow. "You know, this is weird, and there's a good chance it's totally wrong. If we tell Henry and he expects… well I don't even know what he would expect. I just…" The blonde trailed off in thought.

"Yeah, maybe waiting out for a little while isn't the worst idea…"

"I'll just talk to her tonight, clear the air or whatever." Emma sighed in heavily, running her hands through her hair.

"What?"

"I just wish that some part of this was simple. I don't think I made the wrong choice… but with Neal it was just there."

"And you actually have to work on this?" Ruby finished for Emma.

"Wow, that sounds really bad but yeah… easy sounds nice right now."

"Yes, but complex makes you think and thinking makes you want." Emma sneered lightly at Ruby's advice… knowing that it true.

Ruby smirked before leaning in. "So… on a scale of one to ten how great is it?" Emma rolled her eyes as her ears turned bright red, answering Ruby's question.

* * *

"So Henry, is there anything you would like to do today?" Regina asked sweetly as her son was finishing up his cereal.

"We could visit Emma at her work?" Henry asked, not sure of where his mothers stood with each other.

Regina thought about it for a minute; she wanted to see Emma again even though she had just left a few hours earlier. Regina knew they had been on good terms, but the brunette also knew there was a lot to discuss.

Would it be odd for her to just stop by… no… no it wouldn't.

"What if we go get some lunch, and bring some to Emma? Would that be ok?" She asked hesitantly, wanting to spend some alone time with her some. She still felt guilty about letting her insecurities get in the way of spending time with Henry.

"Yeah!" He answered excitedly; he was expecting a 'no' to visiting his other mother, especially under the awkward circumstances.

* * *

After a pleasant lunch at Granny's, Regina walked up to the older woman to order for Emma.

"Hello, I would like um…" She browsed through the menu thinking of what to get Emma. She then remembered the grease filled burger the blonde had picked up for her during her not so comfortable hangover. "A bacon cheddar burger and fries."

Granny gave her a queen look. "Yeah… sure." She said eyeing the brunette.

Regina thought about explaining, but then shrugged it off. She was Regina Mills, mayor and former evil queen; she didn't need to explain why she was ordering a burger. Henry came walking right behind her noticing Granny's confused face.

"It's for Emma." Regina wanted to smirk thinking of her last thought, but she decided instead to politely nod.

"Ok...so extra pickles."

Regina thought to herself for a moment, it was a simple detail but she realized she didn't know too much about Emma. She found it curious that she wanted to know more, the little details… normally she didn't care. Granny walked away to prepare the order.

"So, are you and Emma ok?" Henry asked nervously. He had wanted to ask all of lunch, but didn't want to make Regina upset.

"What are you-" Henry cut her off.

"Emma told me…"

Regina widened her eyes nervously at her son. "Told you what?"

"Just that she did something without thinking, which made you mad." Henry knew he wasn't wording it correctly, but he thought he had been pretty close.

The brunette sighed in heavily. "Oh… yes, we are…ok." She was pretty sure they were ok. They weren't great… they were in a process, a confusing process leading into something completely unknown.

"Are you sure?" He asked for reassurance.

"Yes." She nodded sharply with a warm smile.

* * *

Henry darted into the station as Regina walked in more warily.

"Hi Emma!" Henry beamed at the blonde as he came in. "Hi Ruby!"

Ruby smiled at the boy while Emma gave a wide-eyed look to both Regina and Henry.

"Hey kid, what… what are you guys doing here?" Regina walked in closer until she was next to Henry.

"I wanted to visit the station." Henry replied with a wide smile at Emma and Ruby.

"We brought you lunch…" Regina uttered after a tight swallow before handing her the greasy white paper bag.

"Thank you." Emma met Regina's eyes briefly, giving her light nervous smile while biting her lower lip. The smile was somewhat reassuring to Regina… she felt nervous but in a good way. A way she hadn't felt in a very long time. She smiled back briefly. "And thank you." Emma bent down to touch Henry's shoulder.''

They lingered there for a few moments of Henry chattering, switching glances between the boy and each other.

"Henry, come over here I want to show you something." Ruby told the boy as he eagerly went up to her.

"Extra pickles?" Regina eyes her curiously with a sly smile.

"Oh…yeah." Emma blushed slightly, not knowing why. "I just really like pickles." The answer came out somewhat nervously.

"I didn't know that." A smirk came across her lips, and Emma was sure that if they were alone…

"There's a lot you don't know Madam Mayor." She teased back lightly.

"I suppose there is Ms. Swan, you should tell me some time." Such small words, yet they held a huge impact that Emma was sure she would think about for the rest of the day. Yes if they were alone, Emma was sure that this situation would be very different.

"Maybe." She smirked back meeting the woman's gaze.

Regina flushed at the blondes response "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your work Emma." A light smile appeared briefly on her face, she hadn't even noticed the expression appear.

She walked out after giving Ruby a polite smile and leaving with Henry.

There had been an odd comfort between the two of them in the room despite the morning, some sort of silent understanding between the two women.

"Wow." Ruby said as she watched Regina exit. She glanced at Emma who had a wide goofy smile on her face

Emma snapped out of her stare to look at Ruby. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just seeing that in person was… well all I can say is you've both got it bad. Awkward mornings and fights aside." Ruby smirked at the blonde's confused face.

"What? I was thanking her for bringing me lunch…"

Ruby laughed at the blonde, she could tell Emma's feelings better than Emma could. She let it go though; deciding it was something she herself needed to find out.

"Well besides you're doe eyed looks, I've never seen Regina like _that."_

"Like what?" Emma asked obliviously.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the obliviousness of the blonde. "So, are you prepared to eat two lunches today?" She asked as Emma looked up to her in realization.

"Shit, lunch with Mary Margaret. It'll be fine; I'll just listen."

* * *

Ruby and Emma settled in across from Mary Margaret who had a glowing smile across her face. Their food had been ordered, well Ruby and Snow's food. Emma sat idly with the two women.

"Ok, so you want a party?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes!" She took a large bite out of her burger. "I want everyone in the town to be invited, and I want it to be here."

"Everybody?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow… Storybrooke wasn't a big town, but inviting everyone…

A frown touched on the pregnant woman's face. "I just… I want everyone to be involved… and what if I don't invite someone and they are offended." She started to sniffle a little bit as Emma's eyes widened in horror. Pregnancy hormones. Tears began to stream lightly down her face. "I just want everyone to be involved, and I don't want anyone unhappy, and I want spaghetti, and pickles!" She was shouting now and Ruby shot Emma a terrified glance.

"Shh, Snow it's alright. We will work it out. And we'll get you some pickles and spaghetti okay?" Ruby's voice calmed her as Emma was still stuck in a slightly panicked state. Ruby had seen her mother when she was pregnant with her; Emma had no clue what was to be expected. Although Emma had known what pregnancy was like, she didn't have the luxury of breaking down over simplistic matters while carrying Henry.

Emma breathed in deeply. "Ok, so let's think. Specifics for invitations."

Snow wiped the tears off of her cheeks breathing in. "I don't know…" She wasn't crying anymore but instead looking out in thought.

"How about we just invite the people you actually know." Emma suggested it; feeling like it should have been obvious from the beginning but not wanting to test her mother's current emotional state.

"I suppose that could work…" She nodded her head slowly.

"Ok, so Emma and I will think of a guest list." Ruby nodded eagerly, not wanting the sensitive woman to cry again.

Something was bothering Emma, a grey area that needed to be addressed. "… One thing… Regina?"

Ruby looked at her sharply, not in distaste, but rather in shock.

Snow quirked her head up in thought. "Yes...yes, Regina should be there." Her words were soft and sincere, surprising both of the other women. "She would never go though, not after everything, and I can understand that."

Emma nodded affirmatively, mentally adding her to the guest list anyways. Deep down Emma knew that a part of her mother cared for Regina, and sometimes she liked to think Regina cared for Mary Margaret as well.

Yes, the blonde desperately wanted for the two to make up, but knew the chances were slim to none.

* * *

"Do you want help with dinner?" Henry asked eagerly. It was on rare occasion that he asked, but when he did it always made Regina happy.

"Of course." She gave him a warm smile.

"What's are we making?" He asked, watching a Regina pulled defrosted chicken cutlets out of the refrigerator.

"Chicken parmesan."

"Is Emma eating with us?" Regina thought about the question briefly. She would only occasionally eat with them, and when she did, she called ahead.

"We'll make an extra plate." Regina held a light smile.

"So what do you want me to do?" Henry grinned.

"How about… you shred the cheese. Just please be careful." Her gaze met Henry's as he scoffed lightly at his mother.

* * *

Emma walked into the house shortly finding herself in the kitchen. She gazed confused at the sight of Regina, Henry, and an extra plate waiting for her.

"Are you just going to stand there Ms. Swan?" Regina arched her eyebrow condescendingly. The brunette was slightly nervous; especially with the look Emma was giving her. She thought making a third plate might have been a mistake… or too forward for some one like herself to do. She wouldn't show it though as she smirked at the puzzled woman.

The blonde shook off the confusion. "Uh… yeah. Thanks." She walked over to the plate, glancing over at a wide smiled Henry.

"So, how was your day kid?" Emma asked before taking in a large bite of the chicken.

"Well, we visited the station, and after mom and me watched a movie."

"Henry; mom and I." Regina corrected lightly, noticing the small smirk Emma gave her.

"I don't know Regina, Henry and me think you're wrong." She responded holding the sly smile, Henry giggled lightly at the interaction.

"Ms. Swan, hold your tongue if you're going to pollute our son with nonsensical grammar lessons." Regina smiled back lightly.

"Ok! ok! Mom and _I_ watched a movie." He chuckled causing a light vibe to flow around the room.

Emma grinned widely at both of them, still chewing. "So... What did you guys watch?" She said not noticing the splotch of red sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"Wreck it Ralph." Regina answered, while fixated on the stain. She wanted to reach over and wipe it off, but silently fought the urge with Henry looking at both of them.

Henry giggled, noticing the mark.

"What?" Emma asked, her mouth partially full, with one hand covering it.

"You have a-" Regina started before gesturing at her mouth.

"Oh." She swallowed the food before grabbing a napkin and wiping the sauce off.

Regina had always thought Emma's eating was off putting, yet oddly adorable. Adorable, a word she would have to come to terms with when it came to Emma.

Emma smiled lightly at both of them. "So, how was the movie?"

"Awesome." Henry exclaimed before chewing on another bite of the chicken.

* * *

After the women tucked in Henry, Regina walked into her room only to be followed by Emma. The blonde didn't speak to her though; instead walking to the mirrored wall.

Regina watched in amusement as the savior breathed in deeply, concentrating on the wall. After a few minutes of frustrated concentration the wall opened.

The blonde beamed at Regina who smirked in return. Emma walked down the stairs as Regina followed.

"I've been kind of sort of practicing." A satisfied grin appeared on the blondes face as she bit her lip in excitement.

"Impressive." Regina cocked her eyebrows up with a crooked smile.

Emma unexpectedly leaned over to kiss the brunette. She quickly clung to Regina's lips, and just as quickly separated herself.

Regina glared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't really know how to start this conversation, but I've been wanting to do that since lunch, but I also know that I shouldn't do that because it always leads to… other things." Emma spurted out the words nervously.

The brunette let out a hitched breath, confused by what just happened. "I…" She was trying to reach for words, but was terribly bad about confessing feelings. These ones in particular were hard to say out loud. She was going to try to though.

"You kissed me… and now we're here. I don't know what we are, and I don't know what I want."

"Regina Mills being… indecisive?" Emma chuckled nervously.

"I'm conflicted." She replied, looking at the cobblestoned floor.

Emma breathed in heavily, biting her lip before timidly moving closer. "I really like this, and I think you do too. I think it's weird and confusing, but makes sense at the same time, and I think that we should figure it out."

"But what is it exactly?"

Emma caught her gaze, and chuckled lightly. "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew? Maybe we don't have to tell everybody what we are… but we are-"

"Something." Regina felt odd. Warm, but scared… timid but brave, all conflicting emotions, and none of them were normal.

"But Neal." Regina murmured after a prolonged stare between the two women.

Emma shuttered to herself thinking about Neal. Her leaving him had not gone well.

She remembered him begging her not too; she couldn't get the confused and painful stare out of her head. And then his words, "I'm not ever going to give up." Swarmed through her head. The sheriff had cried when she arrived back at the station, and was thankful for Ruby being there. Emma wasn't used to being comforted, and didn't always like it but she needed it.

"I love Neal, and always will. But… it wouldn't have worked out." She stated it with full honesty. She wasn't in love with him, she hadn't been. It took sleeping with some one else for her to realize it was more out of familiarity, and that she couldn't fall back into love with him. Regina or not, she would have figured it out, and it was better to end it now rather than later.

An uncomfortable silence grew in the room; neither of them really knew what to do. They had an understanding; they had feelings… but still silence. The silence of two women who had no clue how new relationships worked, two former enemies.

"What are we doing exactly?" Emma laughed at the silence, realizing how odd it was.

Regina glanced upwards slightly confused, then chuckled from Emma's laughter. "Well, it's late… and I don't have anything planned to teach you." The mayor met the blonde's gaze.

Regina didn't know why she was going along with this; she didn't know why she was nervous. It was ridiculous to her and made her feel silly, and every time she was away from Emma she thought she could stop the feelings, but it was moments like these when she realized she couldn't.

Every time she was with the blonde, it bulldozed her. It was almost like her body was keeping a secret from her, one that Regina knew, but forgot when Emma was gone. She knew exactly how she felt, without knowing anything all at once.

Regina stepped into Emma, browsing her face, her brown eyes following the light features of the blonde's face until they met her lips. She had these feelings, and they weren't going away, so for the first time in a very long time, Regina decided to give in. "Ms. Swan, may I kiss you?" She asked in an almost courtly manner.

Emma's breath hitched at the question before she replied with a low whisper, "You're too smart of a woman to ask such silly questions Mayor."

Regina smirked lightly before finding her way to Emma's lips.

* * *

**EndNote: Ok, I'm just going to say Merry Christmas because there is a good chance I won't be updating until after then, and if I do I will simply say it again. This chapter really is the middle ground, and what's coming next... well , new things are coming into play soon bigger things. Thank you guy's so much for following and favoriting and just reading and general, it's the best present anyone could ask for. Happy Holidays, and I hope you guys enjoyed! (ps. that twitter stuff was cray cray.)**


	13. Not While I'm Around(Chapter 13)

**A/N: I know I updated a little late but I was kind of in the hospital and just really sick but I'm better now!(mostly). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Not While I'm Around**

Regina's tangled dark hair laid on Emma's chest as she chuckled lightly. One hand interlocked with Emma's and the other playing with the blonde's curls; both women naked under a thick maroon comforter.

Emma felt the warm vibrations of the other woman's chuckle on her chest. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… I could get used to this." Emma looked down at the brunette, witnessing a smile. Warmth spread throughout her body upon gazing at it, something so rare, yet, so worth everything. Regina's guard was down, and that's how Emma liked it.

"Yeah, it's not terrible." Emma teased back as Regina scoffed.

"Oh please, after one night in my bed you couldn't wait a couple of days to come back." Regina smirked at the blonde.

"Well, I mean how was I supposed to learn magic?" Regina propped herself up so she was closer to Emma's face.

"Oh, all of this for a few lessons on moving bobby pins?"

"Well, there's also the cooking." The brunette moved up to her lips, kissing them lightly. "Ok, there may have been some other influence." Emma added against the pale lips that brushed lightly against hers.

"So, I take it this isn't your first time with a woman?" Emma asked curiously.

"I take it's not yours." The reply slipped out coyly, causing a light smirk from Emma.

"You know… it could have turned out really bad if I kissed you and you weren't…interested." Emma laughed to herself realizing it really was a dumb move on her part and could have gone in a multitude of different directions.

"Yes... it was quite arrogant of you Ms. Swan. Some stroke of idiotic boldness I'm assuming you inherited from the Charming's." Regina teased the woman lightly, watching as the blonde scoffed.

"You know Mayor Mills, I have come to the conclusion that idiot boldness is actually 100% full proof."

"Sometimes your thought process worries me Sheriff."

"But...you're still here." A smile played out on the blonde's face as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And you're still here." An oddly affectionate tone took over the woman as she gently stroked Emma's cheek before letting out a stifled groan. "You should probably go." Regina smiled lightly at Emma. "Henry?" Emma was so complacent, she kicked herself inside realizing she would have to go.

"I don't know… I think it's best if I stay for just a while longer. Just for you of course, I wouldn't want you to get cold or anything once I leave."

"Is that so Ms. Swan? I'm sure I could manage the cold." Regina played back.

"… Well maybe I don't want to be cold, you know you really do keep the thermostat unnecessarily low in here."

"Using inanimate objects now are we?"

"What if I just want to watch you sleep?"

"Watch me sleep?" She smirked lightly at the blonde before continuing, "I suppose. I really do need to sleep though; it's going to be my first public appearance as mayor since the curse lifted. I've got a very big reveal." Regina moved back into Emma's chest.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's a secret… I guess you'll just have to come to find out." Emma could feel Regina smile against her chest.

"I guess so." Emma grinned at the woman even though she couldn't see. "Hey Regina… I kind of have something to ask you as well… you're not gonna like it though. Or you just won't care." Emma trailed off.

"What is it?" She replied simply.

"Well, it's my moth- Mary Margaret… She's throwing something together and wants to invite you… It's not a big deal, I just thought I'd tell you before the in mail invitation arrives."

A flicker appeared in the brown eyes as she gazed at Emma, something of indifference. "Emma… I don't thin-"

"It's ok if you don't want to go, she's not expecting it… I just wanted to tell you." Silence overcame the room as the Mayor keeps her gaze on Emma.

"Thank you." A small reply left Regina's lips, simple, right before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Emma groggily woke up in her own bed disappointed; when Regina drifted off she wanted to stay so badly. She could have stayed there forever, with the brunette warm and asleep on her chest. Taking in the scent of her apple shampoo. It would have been too suspicious though, and neither of them could risk that.

So in the middle of the night she forced herself to walk back to her room.

Upon waking up she walked up to Regina's office, seeing her concentrating hardly on paper work. She smiled, noticing Regina didn't know she was in there. Emma looked around her; Henry was most likely in his room. Slowly she crept up to the mayor, in her natural habitat. Once she reached her she kissed her lightly on the head, causing a light jump from the brunette.

"Hello stranger." Emma smiled into Regina's hair.

"Ms. Swan I'm quite busy right now." The brunette had to hide the smile that was breaking out on her face. Trying to remain coy.

"Oh, I'm am very sorry Madam Mayor. I really should let you get back to you're mayorly duties of helping the good citizens of Storybrooke." Emma smirked as she began to turn around. She didn't get too far due a hand grappling on her wrist, bringing her in.

Emma smiled as Regina lightly tugged her into her lips with a chaste kiss. "See you tonight in the crowd?" She asked letting Emma's arm loose.

"How else am I gonna find out this big secret?" Emma winked before leaving to get ready.

* * *

"Hey Red!" Emma exclaimed walking into the station. An ear splitting grin was plastered on her face, one that she couldn't remove even if she tried. Ruby's eyes widened upon Emma's bright entrance.

"Been busy?" Red winked at the blonde. Emma blushed in response, still not being able to rid herself of the grin. Regina made her giddy, with all of the crap going on, she made her happy.

"You could say that… Are you going to the town meeting tonight?"

"Of course I am. Everyone is… duh." Ruby rolled her eyes at the blonde who shrugged it off.

"Oh. I should probably call Mary Margaret so we can meet up."

"Ohhhh, going with your mom to see your girlfriend talk. Interesting."

Emma hadn't thought of that word… girlfriend. It seemed so naïve, and didn't quite describe whatever it was they had. "It's not like that."

"Right." Ruby smirked before picking up the ringing phone.

"Hello…. Oh hi Belle." Ruby perked up at the sound of her friend's voice. "Ariel is stealing shit again? Yeah, I'll tell Emma to get over. Ok. She'll be coming soon."

Emma sighed at Red who seemed to be retuning the look. "I'll be back." She smiled in exasperation.

* * *

Emma walked into the doors of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.

"I know Belle, but she can't just go around stealing. Especially my items, she's going to end up killing someone." Gold rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"It's gonna be fine." She gestured toward Emma. "Look, Emma's going to take care of it." The blonde smiled awkwardly as she made her way to Gold.

"What's happening?" Emma ask upon entering the shop.

"Eric, he's out at work and Ariel comes into see Belle. Every time she see's a shiny object, she just takes it. I think we both know how dangerous that can be." Rumple sighed out in frustration.

Emma nodded her head slowly before letting out a deep sigh, "I'll talk to her, are you gonna press charges?"

"No." Belle answered for him as he gave her an annoyed look.

"I guess not; but if it continues I'm going to have too." Emma nodded her head once again.

"Alright just give me a list of everything you think she's taken and I'll go over later to talk with her."

"I've got it… I can give it to Ruby later." Belle smiled at the man, knowing there was something he needed to talk to Emma about, preferably alone.

Rumple looked at the ground nervously before ticking his hair back. "How is Regina? You're living with her, is that correct?" Emma saw the concern in his eyes. Part of her wanted them to talk, and the other part knew how hard it was for Regina.

She let out a deep breath before answering. "Yes; I do. She's doing…. She's doing really good." Emma smiled fondly before breaking it up. Rumple nodded in relief.

"Do you think I could… talk to her? Or you could."

"Is this you calling in the favor; because I honestly don't know if I can do that… it's a very touchy subject."

"No it's not me calling in a favor Emma. I'm just… I want to talk to her, I want to be a father."

Emma smiled at the older man, realizing how much he really had changed. She glanced over at Belle, knowing she was the reason why. If someone like Rumpelstiltskin could change, she was positive Regina could. The blonde smiled looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I'll try…" Emma didn't necessarily want too, but something in his eyes reached her.

"Thank-you." He nodded to her.

"'I'm not doing it for you." She stated before making her way to the door, nodding at Belle before making her exit.

"Shit." Emma exclaimed to herself as soon as she exited.

* * *

Noise bustled around in the town hall as Emma entered with Henry. The place was packed; pretty much everyone in Storybrooke had been there. Quickly she saw a flash of short black hair, noticing Mary Margaret. Both of them, walked up to her and David.

"Hey." Emma smiled, taking her jacket off. "Where are we?"

"Front Row." Snow smiled before giving her a light hug.

"Hey Henry." David looked down and patted him slightly on the shoulder.

"Hi!" Henry smiled widely at his grandparents.

All three of them settled into seats. Emma paid attention to the noises around her, most of them were complaining, slightly upsetting Emma.

"How is she still mayor?" One voice grumpily exclaimed. "Meeting with the Evil queen should be exciting." Another voice added. "Probably gonna cast another curse."

"I don't understand why we didn't kill her when we had the chance." Emma tuned around in anger at the voice behind her. Grumpy.

"Maybe we should give her a chance since she's the only one who can keep the towns orders in check." She spat the words out, not meaning to sound so angry.

Snow looked at her sharply in confusion. She knew that Regina and Emma had been friends; but the anger slightly unsettled her. Henry smiled lightly to himself.

"Woah sister, it was just a joke." Grumpy put his hands up in defense.

Emma breathed in sharply before turning around, noticing Snow and Charming were both staring at her.

"What?" She asked, still aggravated.

"Nothing." Both moved their heads to the podium in front of them. The room silenced as Regina walked in. Emma chuckled under her breath noticing the town was still afraid of her.

Regina swallowed in thickly; she was nervous and Emma could tell, luckily nobody else seemed to notice. The blonde stared at her with bright eyes along with Henry. Regina met their gaze in the audience quickly. Letting out a slight smile, she instantly calmed.

"Hello; today I am here to reveal I project I would like to pass for our town." She beamed a toothy smile at the dead silent audience.

"Project is probably to murder us all." Someone murmured, Emma held her breath, keeping her smile as she watched the brunette speak.

"Well, several months ago I proposed the building of a park… and it seems that it never booted much to my dismay." She smiled at Henry briefly, making his contact.

"That is why I am proposing a continuation of the park plans. Swings, and a new play area all next to each other. For the parents, and adults who enjoy running, I would like to start building a trail around the park. A half-mile, surrounding artificial grass for picnics, and a small dog park." Regina smiled brightly at the audience before pulling down a sheet over the design plan.

"With this, we can utilize some if the local workers in town." She glanced over at the dwarfs. "And we can bring up property value." Property value wasn't something that necessarily mattered here in Storybrooke, but she knew it wouldn't hurt the pitch.

As Regina was talking Emma held wide grin. She was actually trying to impress the town, and Emma couldn't help but think it was… adorable. Regina finally finished her pitch, smiling widely at the audience.

An awkward silence held the room for a moment. Emma looked around the area before clapping with her smile directing at the Mayor.

Henry quickly joined in; slowly but hesitantly David and Snow began to clap. Soon after the room held a steady applause. Regina let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So now I put it to a vote; those for the park I ask you to raise your right hand." Much to Regina's delight most of the town's hands raised. Regina knew she couldn't ever get rid of her title, but right now she had approval.

It felt warm, to be the Mayor of Storybrooke rather than the evil queen. All she wanted to be was loved when she was queen, this wasn't love… but it was a start.

"Well, that's definitely a majority." She chuckled causing a few laughs from the audience. "Would anyone like to take the stand in objection?" She asked warily looking over a silent audience.

Suddenly a head peak up out of the sea of people. Mother Superior.

"Actually I would like to." Regina had to hold herself from scoffing at the fairy.

She flung herself up on the stage, leaking with self-righteousness.

Drifting past Regina and walking up to the podium she breathed in. "Do you people remember what she did wasn't too long ago? This woman was responsible for hundreds of murders, possibly more" Emma scowled as she looked up at Regina. She was hurting, and trying to hide it.

"Is a park really going to change things? Why are we still letting her rule over us; we're not in the Enchanted Forest. In this world she would be condemned, yet she is still mayor? At what point do we take a stand?"

Regina had numerous reasons and thought about publicly displaying them all so that everyone could see how much she really did for Storybrooke; all of the tedious little details encompassed in the town that nobody knew about. Instead she kept a plastered smile on her face as she faced the confused crown.

The crowd looked at Regina, looking for some kind of lash out. Emma breathed in slowly on the edge of her seat as she examined the woman.

Regina sighed calmly before slipping passed the other woman making her way back to the podium. She put a light smile on her face; it fooled everyone but the people who truly knew her.

"Thank you." Regina swallowed thickly before responding. "Who would like to re-vote after the… objection? All in favor raise your right hand."

Regina stepped back in shock; expecting the entire town to hold up their hands. A few hands shot up, but that was all. She smiled lightly at her small victory. "Well, it seems we are coming to a close. Since this is a town project, I would like for the town to name it; after careful scheduling we will hold another town meeting." She walked off the stage, signaling the meeting was over.

Every one began to slowly stand up and the murmurs spread around again.

"Well that was… something?" Snow said with an awkward smile; Emma replied with a sheepish shrug, even though she was livid inside.

* * *

Emma and Henry met back up with Regina at the house. Emma wanted to go in and shout about how angry she was, but walking into Regina smiling and waiting for them on the couch immediately changed her mood.

"You're building a new park?!" Henry exclaimed as he ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Well, my nails are too nice to be building a park; but some one is." She smiled as she kissed the top of his head. The blonde grinned lightly at the picture.

"So that was the secret?" Emma glanced at Regina and a confused Henry.

"One of them." She shot the coy reply back at the blonde with light smile.

"Huh?" Henry asked directing his attention back and forth between the two women.

"Nothing, your mom just refused to tell me about the reveal making me wait it out. With the rest of the town."

"Oh." Henry shrugged it off.

* * *

After dinner Regina put Henry to bed. She crept out meeting Emma in her room. The blonde was sitting Indian style on her the mattress as she smiled, catching the brunette sneaking in.

"You did great; it's too bad that bit-" Regina cut her off with a light chuckle.

"It's ok…" She said softly, kissing the blonde lightly. Emma was taken aback… the new Regina. Or the less hostile one and smiled, seeing how much one woman could really change. About a year ago Emma was the blue fairy theoretically, trying the crash the mayor's malicious plans. But this was different, this was new and honest and true.

"Wow… you're taking that very well."

"I've had much worse happen to me. I don't care about some little blue twit." Regina looked down as she said it; there was little truth to it.

Emma could tell the words hurt, she could see it in her eyes as she watched on stage.

"Every one loved the idea." Emma gently took the other woman's hand into her own. She then slipped into thought; biting the inside of her cheek.

"What?"

"Nothing… I don't want to bring it up." Emma couldn't help but think of Rumple; wondering where he was during the ordeal. She wanted to get it out of the way, but she also didn't want to ruin the progress they seemed to be making.

"Tell me." She let out a deep sigh

"I ran into Gold… and he's worried. He kind of asked me to talk to you. I'm not expecting anything, but I told him I'd try." Regina looked down at her nails before glancing back up.

"Talk to me about what?" The words were low, not cold, but distant.

"I don't really know; I just… he wants to be a father. If that's what you want I think maybe you could ta-"

"It's not what I want." Regina cut Emma off.

"Then don't do it… but remember he is apart of the past you need to address at some point."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" She met Emma's green eyes, asking for some kind of reassurance.

"I want you to do what you feel is right." Emma tightened her grip Regina's hand, trying to comfort her. Regina moved in closer with the words before kissing the blonde.

A kiss that was supposed to be a light reassurance quickly deepened. Emma tugged Regina, causing her to fall lightly on her back.

The blonde's lips then parted, welcoming Regina's tongue as it pushed itself inside. Regina broke away quickly, leaving Emma panting slightly. Her face still in contact with the sheriffs, she smiled.

"This feels right." She mumbled as her lips brushed the blondes before continuing the kiss.

* * *

**Endnote: I'm going to try and update twice next week, but I'm working on some stuff with it since I'm not writing ahead anymore. Next chapters have some happy times, with things brewing in the back. Thanks for reading and what not and Hope you guys had an awesome christmas! :)**


	14. Closer(Chapter 14)

**A/N: This chapter was ****supposed to be half this length... but alas my mind went crazy and this is probably the longest I've ever spent on a chapter. This chapter is ultimately all about the relationship and connection between the women. It was originally titled collar full based off of the Panic! at the Disco song, but something twisted happened in my mind and it ended up being based off of Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Disclaimer, I do _not_ know italian. I had a friend help me with it, if there are any discrepancies, I apologize. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Closer**

"Do I really have to… no of course I have to." Regina stifled a laugh at the nervous blonde pacing around the dining room.

Emma shot her a pointed gaze, her lips in a straight line of discontent before saying, "Oh… you think this is soo funny don't you?"

"No, not at all dear." The smirk that played out on Regina's lips betrayed her words and Emma rolled her eyes at it.

"He's going to be upset. He wanted… He wanted Neal and me." Regina's smirk turned downwards into a light frown.

After all this was partially her doing wasn't it? If she would have walked away maybe Neal and Emma could have worked out their problems… maybe they could have their happy ending with Henry. Where would that have left her though?

She didn't fit into that equation, and a part of her wondered if she could have idly watched that happened. Could have watched her son and every one else have their happy ending as she watched… but isn't that what she deserved?

"Stop that." Regina felt a hand lightly squeeze hers as she looked up, noticing the frowning blonde. "I know what you're thinking, and trust me… Neal and I, it wouldn't have worked out."

A quaint smile pressed on Regina's lips as she nodded lightly before backing away only slightly. "Go." Soft tenderness threaded in her tone as she spoke.

Clarity arose within her eyes as they met the green ones boring into her. Those green pools had been sort of a saving grace for Regina as of late, every time a doubt flickered, all she had to do was look into them and an odd since of comfort spread throughout her. Something of warmth deriving from her chest, new and dangerous but welcoming.

Emma gave a sheepish smile before making her way up to Henry's room, ripping her gaze from the equally alluring brown eyes.

The tips of her fingers tugged into her pockets nervously as she walked to her son's room, ready to bring the news of her and Neal's break up. As she trudged up the stairs a faint smile passed against her lips thinking of those brown eyes.

Regina wasn't with her, and couldn't be because it simply wouldn't make sense for this discussion. No, she certainly wasn't there, but she was. She was with Emma in so many other ways. An odd confidence that sprang in her chest as her slow walk quickened. She could do this.

* * *

Emma walked in with her usual bright smile, glaring lightly at Ruby.

Ruby smirked followed by an astounded grin. "Again? Have you two even stopped to breath?" Emma blushed at the comment, looking down at her feet. "Aren't you nervous about taking things too fast?"

"…Well, we've already lived together for a few months; and it's not like we didn't know each other before… this happened. Plus it's hard not to, I mean when she's there everyday and she always smells so nice, and she never has a bad hair day an-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Good sex." Ruby gave Emma a wolfish grin watching the blonde's blush deepen. "You never got to date though, that's all I'm saying…"

Realization hit Emma as she pondered the thought. It's not like they could just go for a simple outing; not without being asked a bunch of questions they weren't ready for.

"Well, we can't really date… I mean, under the circumstances." The blonde shrugged lightly.

"Wait…. Doesn't Neal have Henry for the weekend?"

"Yeah..." Emma bit the inside of her cheek, distracted by the subject matter of Neal.

"Have you talked to Neal since-"

"No." Emma cut her off quickly. "Regina is going to be home with Henry when he swings by."

"Is she ok with that?" Ruby asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know… It's usually her that sends him off." Guilt bored into Emma's stomach, knowing how uncomfortable Regina was going to be around Neal; but she couldn't help being relieved as well.

She had avoided him for weeks since the break, and she still wasn't quite ready to see him… not after his promise rang through her head. _I'm never going to give up on you Emma._

"Oh. Well since Henry is gone for tonight, why don't you have a nice dinner or something?"

Emma's eyes widened with a matching smile plastered onto her face. She snapped her fingers a few times in odd excitement before exclaiming, "Ruby, you're a genius. She's gonna be out later in a meeting. I can surprise her!"

Ruby shook her head, trying to match the levels of excitement of the blonde. "Sounds great!" Her head stopped abruptly as Emma's lips tilted into a frown. "What now?" She sighed.

Emma bit her lip as confliction flickered in her eyes.

"I can't cook…"

"You can try?" Ruby offered with a light shrug and a less than confident smile.

* * *

Henry bounced up in excitement as the doorbell rang. "Neal!" The boy ran to go get the door as Regina followed.

"Hey kid!" Neal smiled as Henry flung the door open widely. "Hey Regina."

"Neal." She nodded with a polite smile.

"Henry, why don't you put your stuff in the car?" He smiled looking down at the eager child.

"Ok!"

He stared at Regina in an awkward silence; she knew what was about to come out of his mouth. "How's Emma?" He finally managed to stammer out.

Regina felt surprisingly guilty, although she hadn't necessarily done anything wrong. An odd weight struck in her stomach as her eyes met Neal's, and she didn't want it. She didn't want to care for this man who stood in front of her, yet, she did and it was disconcerting.

His eyes were filled with traces of hurt, Emma had left her mark on him… and Regina couldn't help but wonder if the blonde would eventually do the same to her. The idea quickly fleeted as she pressed the memory of those emerald eyes that so often met hers with comfort and warmth.

Emma hurting her was something she couldn't think about. Something she wouldn't think about.

"She's… well." Regina lifted her chin, taking on a more confident stance.

"Do you think you could ta-"

Regina cut him of almost immediately. "That's not a good idea." She blinked once, trying to mask the small flood of panic that came into her eyes at the suggestion.

Neal shuffled his feet awkwardly before clearing his throat. "How are you?"

She tilted her head in momentary confusion, taken aback by the question; not completely expecting him to drop Emma but pleased nonetheless. "I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I've seen better days, but good." A sincere smile played on his lips; this had been the new nature of their relationship. It wasn't normal, but it was a mutual respect and odd understanding.

Running up to them Henry splayed out a large smile. "Ready!" He hugged Regina tightly before coming to Neal's side. Her hand pressed on his shoulder, rubbing it gently with affection before letting him go.

"Have fun." Regina winked at them as they made their way to the car.

Henry pounced in the front seat as Neal started the car.

"So what are we doing?" Henry asked keeping an excited smile.

"What ever you want to."

"Can we visit Emma at the station? Mom and I did once and it was kind of cool." Neal tensed as Henry spoke, trying to hide the cringe of pain.

"I don't think that's a good idea kid." He kept his focus on the road.

"Because you guys broke up…?"A disappointed sigh crept out of Henry's lips as he looked down at his lap.

"Listen… sometimes, things just happen." Neal swallowed in thickly in an attempt to comfort his son.

"Yeah but… You and Emma, true love?"

"It doesn't always work like that here bud."

"I guess." It was muttered under his breath.

"… I know." Neal's thoughts lingered on Emma more than he cared to admit. He was in love with her, and always had been, he couldn't just turn that off. The break up was random and hurt like a bitch.

He wanted Emma to be in love with him, he wanted to be a family. Something deep in his gut told him that wasn't in the cards anymore though, and as much as he wanted to fight for her, he couldn't force Emma to do anything.

So he would let everything play out. Neal Cassidy would wait and see where the cards landed in the end.

* * *

Emma swung into the house, grocery bags hanging off of her forearms loosely, sliding down her arms in a limp fashion. She rushed into the kitchen checking the time.

An hour, an hour to make dinner for her and Regina Mills.

A heavy breath flew out of her mouth as she scrambled out the ingredients she bought in order to cook dinner. Baked coated chicken breast with Caesar salad was the plan.

Yes… that was the plan; I mean how hard could it be?

* * *

Smoke flew throughout the house, spreading a burnt aroma through the area. Regina walked in confused at the sight, immediately running into the kitchen in an odd panic.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch." Emma shouted at the oven as she wiggled out a burnt pan with black remnants of food. The pan flung harshly on the counter out of her grip. Two oven mitts covered her hands before she threw them off to the side in a child like rage.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly before balling her right one up into a fist and hitting the counter in frustration. Dinner had been effectively ruined.

The brunette stared blankly, watching the fit with gleeful amusement before Emma turned around. Her eyes widened immediately at the sight of Regina and suddenly her stature changed from angry toddler to dog that had been caught digging in garbage.

Regina kept her blank gaze for moments, taking in every detail of the blonde woman. Burnt black remnants smudged on the white tank top she was wearing, the mussed blonde hair, and the sheen of sweat that ran across her forehead. Suddenly a smile quirked onto her lips, and in rapid succession the smile transformed into a roaring laugh.

Emma blew the hair out of her eyes, confused by the outburst. This was new… Regina laughed of course, but this was something different. "What?" She huffed out at the brunette who was practically cackling on the floor, hands wrapped tightly around her mid section.

"What? What the hell are you doing?" Regina breathed in harshly trying to contain her laughter.

Yes, it was definitely different; it was filled with joy. Not in a mocking way, but a genuine joy. Emma examined her and couldn't help but let out a chuckle of her own at the sight of Regina. "I was trying to… cook for you." Emma blushed in embarrassment as she turned off the oven.

"Really? By the looks of it I thought you were trying to burn the house down." Regina smirked as she moved in closer to the pouting blonde, arms wrapping around Emma's waste affectionately.

It was a gesture that wasn't lost on Regina. After years if being alone, nobody had ever wanted to cook for her. Even as a child and young adult, servants did it because they were ordered to. Emma Swan wanted to do this, wanted to please her. She smiled lightly against the blonde. "Why don't _I_ teach you how to cook tonight?"

"The idea was to cook for you and to have a date?" She uttered out before Regina leaned into kiss her. Her lips clung to the blondes showing something of gratitude, warmth.

Regina pulled away, breaking the contact much to Emma's disappointment. "_You_, watch me so you can learn how to cook without burning the house down for next time?" A smirk played out on her features as Emma watched her in awe.

Turning away, Emma faced the mess before frowning and turning to Regina once again. "I suppose I should clear this out…" She grabbed the pans that still held the burning stench and flung them into the sink.

"What are we gonna make Chef Mills?" She asked, her attention pointing back Regina.

"Arrabbiata sauce with a soft shell." A wicked grin pressed on Regina's face as she watched confusion wash over Emma's.

* * *

"Alright, now take the sauce off of the burner and stick it on the mat so the pan doesn't burn the counter." Regina stirred the shells in boiling water as she directed Emma into doing simpler duties.

Completing the task quickly, her gaze once again fixated on Regina. It was utterly fascinating, Regina in the kitchen. How she glided through needing no instructions; knowing the whats, whens, and hows of everything in her tiny domesticated area.

Emma on the other hand had followed close instructions on something so simple, and still managed to turn it into… well… something that definitely wasn't edible. "Ok, what next?" She smiled, eager for her next assignment.

"Go and get me a dry wine." Emma tilted her head with an arched eyebrow watching as Regina sighed before continuing. "Any Pinot Noir should do Ms. Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes at the title before prancing to get the wine.

"So, why this wine?" She set the bottle down next to Regina on the counter.

"It helps the sauce from burning and brings out the flavor."

"The erabeeta?" Regina scoffed lightly at Emma's mispronunciation, secretly finding it endearing.

"_Arrabbiata_." Regina corrected, smirking lightly.

Emma looked down before a devious smile quirked onto her lips, slowly she moved closer to the brunette. "Ok…say it again but _slower_ this time." Her mouth dangerously close to Regina's ear as she purred.

"Sciocco donna bionda. (Silly blonde woman)" Regina whispered back into Emma's ear as she continued to stir the pasta.

"I'm eighty percent sure that was an insult, but I don't even care because it was still hot."

A dramatic sigh left Regina's mouth as she glared at the beaming blonde. "You would be right about the first part Ms. Swan." Keeping up with her exasperated façade she rolled her eyes before moving the softened shells off of the burner.

"Do you speak Italian?" Emma's body leaned slightly on the counter, observing the woman with growing curiosity.

"Un po ." Regina gestured a little as she closed in her thumb and index finger to each other. "As you can imagine, reliving the same day for 18 years can be… well boring. So, I decided to educate myself in other cultures, eventually that became tiring as well though, so I stopped." She shrugged lightly at the blonde whose eyes held a burning fascination.

That was something she would never get used to…Emma's constant interest in her. Not an interest in tearing her down, but she wanted to know details, unimportant details… like Italian. That new sensation of warmth jumped into her chest once again.

"So is it ready?" Emma dipped her index finger into the sauce before licking it off of her finger thoughtlessly.

Regina's lips formed a tight line as she scowled at Emma. "Ms. Swan?"

Confusion swirled in Emma's eyes before her glance cast downwards toward her dampened finger. "Oh shit, sorry." She smiled back sheepishly.

Regina glided over to her until she was inches away. "That was a warning." Her dark eyes glossed the blonde up and down before turning her attention back to the burner.

"If I may ask Madam Mayor, a warning for what?" Emma teased back playfully, watching as Regina stirred the shells.

Regina smiled to herself, enjoying the little game she was playing with Emma. Quickly she made her way back to the blonde, standing in front of her just inches away before she leaned in only slightly and whispered; "Farlo ancora e ti farò prego di me (Do it again and I'll make you beg me)." in the woman's ear.

Emma felt a prickling down her spine as the woman's breath slid down her skin, craving more contact, needing it. Before she could grasp for Regina, she was back to the shells. The scent of the woman still glided in front of her, Regina's perfume swirling around bringing her mind into a light haze.

Only Regina Mills could make perfume act out as a spell, briefly intoxicating Emma, making her yearn for more.

An idea popped into the blonde's head… and idiotic idea, but an idea. Guilt passed through her as she questioned what she was about to do… this was supposed to just be a nice date night after all. Emma told herself she just couldn't help it, watching the damn near flawless woman in front of her.

Reaching over she grasped for the metal spoon on the counter, dipping it into the sauce. "You know, how am I supposed to not do something if I don't know the punishment. Unlike you, I never had time to pick up Italian." A devilish grin pressed on her face as she took the spoon and carefully flicked the sauce onto Regina.

She laughed as Regina looked down in shock to the bits of red sauce on her blue dress and chest. "How very juvenile of you Ms. Swan." Emma shrugged lightly as she continued to laugh, placing the spoon down on the counter.

"So, what's next?" Emma stared at the shells, which were beginning to cool off.

Regina prowled to her slowly, a predator. Without warning she pressed her lips up against the blondes. Emma's lips parted with no hesitancy as Regina flicked her tongue into the blonde's mouth. In an attempt of balance and need Emma drew her arms out, grasping for the other woman's waist but Regina pulled away, bringing her lips to Emma's ear.

"Clean up the sauce." She demanded, a darkness casting over her eyes as she looked down at her chest, splattered with light drips of red sauce. A wolfish grin passed over Emma before she nodded with urgency, bringing her head to the woman's chest.

Using her lips and tongue she lightly kissed the brunettes chest, simultaneously wiping off the sauce. Tracing over the areas over and over again, and moving her lips as far down as Regina's hemline would allow as her tongue flickered into the woman's cleavage. Emma's hands wrapped around Regina's back side, pulling her in close as she placed kisses over the red stained areas. A low growl escaped from the brunette before she pulled away leaving Emma confused and panting.

The blonde breathed in heavily, a warm sensation burning in her spreading to her thighs. She licked her lower lip, tasting all of the leftover remnants of Regina Mills and red sauce.

Eyes darkened with lust, Emma stared at Regina warily watching every movement the brunette made. Suddenly, the mayor walked past her, redirecting her attention to the shells much to Emma's dismay.

"I hate it when I get food on my cloths, now I have to take it off. I can't go around wearing stained clothing now can I Ms. Swan?" She let out an overly dramatic sigh followed by a look of mock innocence that briefly met Emma's eyes.

Emma's jaw dropped as Regina began to take off her dress, watching the way the fabric clung to her body as it slowly slid down her form. Regina turned around kicking the dress to the side and gave Emma one of the sweetest looks she could possibly muster up.

Her eyes graced the brunette's body. There Regina Mills stood in front of her; wearing nothing but a black laced bra, a matching thong, and still sporting black knees weakened, raking in the beauty in front of her.

A low whine escaped Emma's throat watching Regina bend over, knees completely straightened. Emma's eye's followed the woman whose ass was stationed directly in her sights,arms reaching forward to grab the dress that had previously slid to the floor. Observing the way the woman's spine rippled through creamy skin, Emma swallowed in thickly at the view, wondering for a moment if it was possible to look that perfect.

She licked her lower lip before reaching out to grab Regina, her hands missing their hold on the woman's body.

Heels clicked past her and Emma could feel as the woman brushed past her, hanging her dress over the dining chair and taking her heels off. Regina made nothing of it as she made her way back to the shells.

Whatever game Regina was playing, Emma decided she liked it as she made her way behind the woman who was stirring the shells with an odd finesse. She wrapped her hands around the woman's waist kissing her bare shoulder lightly.

Kisses bared the woman's shoulder, slowly moving upwards. Regina smiled to herself before turning around quickly, throwing Emma off guard. "Ms. Swan, if you don't mind, I am trying to finish our dinner." She said in a serious tone before grinning as she looked away from the blonde.

Emma bit her lip, eyes still wandering the other woman's body with growing desire. "I could think of better things to eat at the moment…Madam Mayor." Eyes whirled with darkened lust as she whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina throat tightened at the words, looking away so Emma couldn't see the flush that overcame her face. "Beg." She hoped it sounded more solid than she felt as she stated the word. This was a game she didn't want to lose, but she also knew she couldn't hold out much longer with Emma looking at her like _that._

"What?" The word caught Emma off guard.

"That was your punishment." Emma licked her lips as she returned to Regina's ear.

She slid her tongue around the tip before gently nipping it. "My queen, I would very much like to fuck you… please." The blonde purred as Regina sharply exhaled at the words before whipping around.

Her lips collided into Emma's, not being able to withhold contact any longer. Needing the other woman as her heart slammed against her chest with ferocious want. Emma's hands once again found home wrapping tightly around her backside, pulling her closer.

The brunette's hand slid into Emma's pants as she moved her palm around her point of arousal.

Emma glared at her before giving a dark smile as she pushed Regina up on the counter, bringing her into a sitting position. Regina's hand scurried to move the spoon that lay under her ass as she threw it to the ground before returning to Emma with a small chuckle.

Vibrations of Regina's chuckle reached Emma as she kissed the woman's neck. Smiling against her she slowly edged to Regina's jaw nipping while grasping at the woman's thigh.

The touch surged a wave through Regina, something only Emma Swan's touch was capable of. She moaned, feeling the other woman move against her, sending light kisses against her flushed body.

"The oven." She muttered out as Emma traced her finger into her thong, moving two fingers inside of her. Regina gasped in pleasure, her hands tightly gripping the edges of the counter. The blonde laughed lightly before tilting Regina back, turning the oven off, fingers moving deeper inside of the former queen. Regina whimpered lightly at the movement before Emma's mouth was on hers again.

Emma moved inside of the woman breathing heavily against neck. She watched the woman writhe and flail her hips against her fingers, clutching the counter. A grin pressed on her lips watching the woman succumb to her hand.

With her free hand Emma grabbed Regina's face, green eyes meeting brown once again. Confusion briefly flickered in Regina's eyes, noticing the devilish smile the blonde offered her.

In a fluid motion Emma was on her knees, hands buckling down Regina's hips as she squirmed slightly on the counter. A sharp exhale escaped Regina's lips, feeling the blondes mouth press lightly onto her inner thighs.

Regina giggled lightly as Emma removed the thong completely, feeling the woman's hands drizzle lightly at her hips pulling the fabric down. It was soon replaced by a sharp exhaled when a sharp nip tugged at her inner thigh.

Light dragging lips slid along her left inner thigh, not quite meeting the area she desired most. A whimper left her lips, legs dangling on the outsides of Emma's head.

"Patient." Emma whispered, and she could feel the breath on her heat, making it that much harder. Slowly the tongue traced up her inner right thigh and finally her lips were there. Her tongue skillfully sliding into the creases, causing Regina to wrap her legs tightly around the woman's back.

The blonde moved her tongue, exploring the area as her hands reached up, grasping at every little piece of Regina Mills she could attain. She could feel the woman's chest beneath her hands, rising and falling in rapid successions. Her hands then ventured higher, searching for a bra strap, something so she could feel the skin that was covered beneath that black barrier.

The bra jerked down awkwardly at Emma's blind hands, and Regina finished the task unclipping it quickly before gluing her hand back to the edge of the counter.

Her hands covered the skin, exploring it blindly cupping and brisking over hardened nipples. She pawed tenderly, feeling and sliding her hands over the woman, keeping her mouth focused on the point of arousal. Needing to be attached to her in every possible way tasting her, smelling her, feeling her, hearing her soft pleas. All of her senses blinded by Regina Mills.

Emma could feel Regina vibrate, listening in on the moans as she nipped and licked the regions of wet need, suddenly Regina's legs tensed around Emma's back. The blonde could feel her heart beating as she released, fluid coming out slowly. Emma kept her mouth there, soaking in the taste of Regina Mills before kissing her way up and shooting her a light smile.

Her lips met Regina's again, smiling against them as her hands twisted in the brunette's mussed hair. Regina's head swarmed as her tongue swirled in the woman's mouth still needing more, needing to be closer. Always needing to be closer.

Bringing her head away from Regina's lips, she licked her own before Regina pushed off of the counter, lunging at Emma.

Lust still covered her features as she slid her fingers into the blonde mane, darting her tongue back into the woman's mouth, still beating with a ferocious ever wanting need. As she kissed Emma her mind wondered if this would ever end, this yearning that resided within her every time the woman touched her. It was a want she had never faced in life, something that literally blinded her at times. What ever it was, she didn't seem to care as her hand slid under the woman's shirt, feeling the taut muscles underneath.

Bringing all of her weigh into Emma, the blonde's back suddenly met the opposing counter as Regina pulled the shirt over Emma's head. Emma stared in wonder, never removing her eyes from Regina's as she wiggled out of her jeans.

"Bedroom?" Emma asked panting once Regina moved into her neck, sucking harshly against her pulse point.

"No, here." In a fluid motion Regina managed to pin Emma down on the tile, causing a dark chuckle from both women. Regina quickly unclipped the blonde's bra, tossing it onto the stove accidentally. She giggled lightly before kissing Emma again.

Straddling the woman, she glowered down examining Emma. A light in the dark lust that previously filled her flickered in her eyes.

"What?" Emma managed to get out in strangled breaths.

Regina pressed her lips against the blonde's ear. "You're stunning Emma Swan." She whispered and before Emma could respond lips crushed heavily against hers.

Her body flattened against Emma's before moving her thigh in between the woman's leg. She smiled, feeling the arousal cling to her skin. A groan escaped from Emma's mouth into Regina's as her thigh rubbed against the blonde's heat.

Regina's hand traced the blonde's hipbone as she swirled her thumb in light circles around that abrasion she always found so alluring. Emma stopped flinching at the touch of the area now, although she never brought it up.

Regina always found herself wildly curious about the small indenture, but also found herself only thinking about it in moments of passion, when she had Emma naked and vulnerable. Her lips broke from Emma's and for a moment she met her gaze, those green stormy eyes that seemed to hold no reaction when Regina dancing around her mark. She blinked before moving back in.

Swiftly Regina traced her hand downwards, grabbing the thigh tightly. Her nails lightly scraped up the walls of Emma's inner thigh before meeting the underwear. She tugged lightly, bringing them down the soft skin.

Fingers danced in the inner walls, lightly sketching around. Emma's ragged breath drew into Regina's mouth, panting and writhing beneath her.

Circling her fingers around the blonde's clitoris, Regina shifted her legs to rhythm between Emma's. Her hips moved in with the blondes at various intervals and rhythms. Finally with a light thrust Emma could feel Regina inside of her, jerking with staccato at the sudden movement.

A loud moan escaped from Emma's mouth causing Regina to thrust deeper before pulling out almost completely, palm still rubbing against the woman's outer walls. Their legs intertwined as she began to move with Emma. Regina bit her lip harshly riding with Emma in inconsistent harmony on the kitchen floor.

Her brown eye's stayed with Emma's, watching every little flicker that appeared in them when they moved. Emma turned her head away at the quickening pace of Regina moving along her, fluttering her eyes and straining her neck."Emma." A throaty whisper descended from Regina's mouth, causing the blonde to redirect her gaze back to the brown eyes.

With a ragged breath of her own Regina pressed a light smile on her lips."Come for me." Her low voice trembled out, wanting to watch Emma crumble beneath her. Almost in sync a loud yelp escaped from release. Her body tensed as Regina kept moving inside of her, never letting up. Waves came thrashing in and once again her senses were all over thrown by Regina Mills.

She smiled against the blonde's wet lips before Emma gave her a devious grin flipping her over.

Eye's widened in shock as she felt the blonde's fingers inside her once again, crashing in her with abandon. Her hands flung carelessly around Emma's neck feeling the woman's tongue work and suck around her neck.

She wanted to cry out, she wanted to scream all sort of things, but one simple word whimpered out of her mouth as she threw her head back, "Emma!"

The blonde smiled at the small victory of her name being said before a familiar quake rose throughout Regina.

Moisture on her fingers increased as Regina reached climax again. She grasped tighter at the blonde, moaning loudly into the Emma's ear. Emma could feel her tighten and clench against her, basking in the satisfaction it gave her. Finally she could feel Regina loosen her grip on her, watching the woman relax into the floor.

Regina grinned as Emma drew her mouth to hers, kissing her lightly before rolling over.

Both women lay on the tile breathing heavily for a few moments, Emma broke the silence with a low chuckle.

"What?" Regina said between breaths.

Emma rolled over to face the other woman before speaking. "Nothing, it's just… I was worried about us taking things to fast; so I thought a date would be fun… but then this happened." A smiled touched her lips when she thought about the events that just happened in the kitchen.

"So are you sorry we-" Regina started off, hiding the odd sense of worry she felt.

"No. Not at all, I just don't understand how… how this feels so right." Regina perked up staring at the blonde, curiosity clouding her subtle features.

"Well dear, if an orgasm feels wrong, then _you_ might have been doing it wrong before." The brunette smirked, faltering her gaze away from Emma.

"Not that… being close to you. I just really… I really like you."

Regina smiled lightly as she stroked her thumb across the blondes face. "I still think we can have dinner. If you want." She offered a small shrug, glancing over at the stove.

Emma grinned as she looked over at Regina. "I don't know, I've already eaten." Regina rolled her eyes, as she stood up. She stretched her limbs for a moment before wiping her self off. Emma couldn't help but rake in the woman's form once again.

"Either way, I would like to get off of the tile floor and put some cloths on." Emma pouted at the brunette as she walked toward the stove, picking up the bra that had been thrown there carelessly earlier. She tossed it to Emma, a flush covering her face.

"I think I like cooking lessons more than magic lessons..." The blonde smiled clipping her bra back on and sliding up the now dampened underwear.

"Hmm… we'll have to change that." Regina made her way to her dress, much to Emma's dismay. "So Ms. Swan... Dinner or no?" She smiled glancing between Emma and the stove.

Her stomach growled causing a light smirk from Regina. "I could eat again." She sighed as she stood up from the kitchen tile.

* * *

"Fuck this is good. " Emma slurped a fork full of sauce into her mouth, looking over at Regina.

She rolled her eyes at the comment, secretly finding it endearing. Emma Swan did that to her, she made the most improper things seem… tolerable.

"So, Neal picked up Henry?" Emma asked as she swallowed in her food.

"Yes." Regina looked down uncomfortably, clearing her throat.

"Sorry. I haven't spoken to him since… and I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

"What position?"

Emma looked at her with an obvious frown before sighing. "He's… family and it's messy. I get it, even if you don't want to admit it… and I wish I wasn't a factor in your relationship with him. I know that might be hard though given that he's still-"

"In love with you?" Regina let out a deep breath. "I understand that, but I don't need him. I don't need that family, not when I already have Henry and- " She stopped herself, not wanting to finish, knowing the full implications of what she was about to say.

"You don't, but having extra love in you life doesn't hurt Regina." Emma smiled lightly before taking another bite out of the food.

She chewed thoroughly before something else crossed her mind. "Hey… Regina, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

Emma's eyes curved downwards as she thought about how to word her… inquiry. "Well, it's more about what you have to ask me…you can ask me about it you know? I don't mind… not with you." A tight line formed on Regina's lips as she stared at Emma in confusion. "The scar on my hip, every time we uh…I know you're curious. It's ok, I mean scars are sexy right?" A smile quirked on her lips, trying to ease whatever tension was in the air.

Regina blushed slightly, not expecting to be called out on her curiosity. "I do want to know." She stated it in a simple fashion, raising a question in Emma's eyes. "But, I want to know, when I… when I am able to tell you more about myself."

There was a very present fear in asking Emma about the scar; it would open doors to Emma. Doors she wanted to bust down, but how could she travel all of the depths of Emma Swan, and not give herself over completely in return.

Regina wasn't ready to share all of her horrors, not yet. Letting Emma share hers with nothing in compensation felt… cruel. She cared too much for that, so she would put her curiosity at rest until she was ready to open those doors.

Emma smiled weakly at the woman, meeting her eyes. "Ok." It wasn't an argument; it was an agreement between the women. A shared promise that one day, they would open those doors together.

Moments of silence enveloped as they ate before Regina reached to grab Emma's hand. "I like you a lot too." It felt juvenile as it slid out of her mouth, but she knew they were the right words.

Green met Brown in a look bordering a plea to insanity. It wasn't safe, but it was comforting. Dark, but hopeful. Intense, yet they both could feel the faint smile that wanted to creep up onto their faces at the declaration. A welcomed stranger.

* * *

Gold looked up to greet the entering customer as he heard the bells of his shop ring. His jaw hinged open upon seeing her...his daughter. "Regina?"

* * *

**Endnote: Did I mention my mind got carried away when I wrote this chapter? Guy's happy New Year! You have literally all made my year like 500 times better with your reviews, I've never written before and I was extremely nervous to start writing, so thank you so much for being supportive. I didn't even know what fan fiction was 6 months ago, and... well you guys are just fucking awesome. I hope all of you have an amazing 2014, and I hope my story brings you 1/1000 as much joy as your reviews and comments bring me.(I hope I worded that right.)Hope you enjoyed, I'll be most likely updating later this week. **


	15. I Love You Because(Chapter 15)

**A/N: Hi friends! There's a lot of fluff in this chapter, but there's also a very dark portion._ Major Trigger warning for rape and then a murder part and yeah did I mention there is a very dark portion it's all in italics_. Parts of the enchanted forest may diverge from canon. Hope you guy's enjoy.**

* * *

**I Love You Because**

"Regina?" Rumple looked up in shock as she stood in front of him with a blank expression. "What are you-?"

"Listen,"Regina cut him off promptly, "I didn't come here for any life altering discussions. I need to address this though." Rumple swallowed thickly, nodding to prompt Regina to continue.

"I don't know if I can ever have a relationship with you… but I do not hate you. I did at first, but I don't want to hate anymore; because for the first time in a while I think I'm happy." She thought about the word for a moment… happy. She hadn't felt that in a long time, at least not continuously.

It wasn't under false pretenses, no lies, it just was. She was finding something, and now that it was close; she wanted to hold on for dear life.

He breathed in heavily at the words, thinking of how to reply. He could beg for some sort of relationship, he could apologize; he could do a lot of things. Gold knew that wasn't what she needed though; and after years of being a selfish manipulative bastard, it was time for that to change. "I'm always going to want to have a relationship with you, but for right now… I'm happy if you're happy." He gave her a tight smile, and for a brief moment it met his eyes.

Regina nodded at him before making her way to the door still dwelling on the term happy. What was this blonde woman doing to her, it seemed like in such a short span of time; so much had changed within her. Happy…yes this was an accurate term to describe her, and she would continued to be happy with Emma.

* * *

Snow kept postponing the party, causing stress from both Ruby and Emma who were planning it. She always had her reasons, it's going to be cold that day…in Maine where it's often cold, or _I don't know I heard that it might rain that day_. It was utterly frustrating, but now it was happening.

The woman was just about to enter her second trimester of pregnancy, and was showing. The light flowing tops were running thin and half the town was gossiping, the other half was poorly stupid and oblivious. Yet, Emma still kept her promise of not speaking of it, even to Regina and Henry(who had asked on multiple occasions). Regina on the other hand didn't seem to care much.

Henry was in his room getting ready when Emma slid into Regina's office.

She closed the door to the office, walking over to the seated woman. "You sure you don't want to come?" The answer would be no, but it wouldn't stop her from asking. Emma couldn't help but want Regina there, so she bit her lip in light plea.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we both know that's a bad idea." Regina smiled at the blonde's persuasion as she watched the woman edge toward her. Emma held her hands behind her back innocently, moving closer.

"I bet I could make it worth your while." Her face was dangerously close to Regina's now as she continued nibbling on her lower lip.

"Ms. Swan need I remind you that my office door is unlocked and Henry is present in the house?" Regina couldn't help her eyes from moving to the blonde's lips.

"He's in his room and I would hear him coming over this way." She breathed out, her nose inching in closer.

"You're making a very compelling offer Ms. Swan but-" Emma moved into Regina's lips with Regina automatically responding before pulling away. "I'm still going to have to decline." She smiled at Emma's pout.

"I really wish you and my mother would just make up already." Emma muttered under her breath causing Regina to tense.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"No, I understand. It's just not so simple." Emma glanced up into Regina's eyes, holding her chin up.

"I'm always going to be here if you want to talk about it." She kissed the brunette on the cheek before backing away to the door. "I gotta get there early to help her set up but I'll see you later." A warm smile pressed on her lips before she turned around to leave.

Regina had barely opened up to Archie about her issues with Snow, she didn't want to. With Emma though, she felt the need to share with her but it was still hard. _Maybe someday_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Everybody clapped and cheered at the news of Snow's pregnancy as Charming wrapped his hand around his wife's waist.

"Do you know the gender?" Granny asked with a cheerful smile.

"It's going to be a surprise." Snow had a wide smile spread across her brightly glowing face.

"Wait… so does that mean I'm going to have an aunt or uncle… who's younger than me?"

"Yes it does kid; and I'm going to have a little sister or brother." Henry crinkled his nose before smiling.

Emma slid into a corner watching everybody rush up to congratulate her mother before pulling out her phone; figuring she should tell Regina. Emma was fairly certain Regina knew, she'd seen looks casted by Regina to Snow, and Regina wasn't an idiot.

Emma texted Regina;_ "So the news is out now, Mary Margaret is pregnant…"_

"_Of course she is."_

Somehow Emma could see the sarcasm through the text.

"_Are you ok?"_ Emma didn't know why she felt the need to ask, but she did anyways.

"_Why would I care about Snow having a child?"_

"_Don't know… so what have you been up to today?"_ Emma texted back, changing the subject, while genuinely curious.

"_Miss me Emma?"_

"No..._Maybe… I'm kinda bored."_

"I'm w_orking on plans for the park, I could think of better ways to spend my time though."_ Emma stared at her phone, wondering what the comment meant.

"_Oh yeah, like what?"_

Regina smiled upon receiving the text, deciding to toy with Emma. A devious smile spread across her face as she texted the blond back.

"_In between your inner thighs."_ Emma spit out her drink, reading the message. Her eyes widely sprung open as she swallowed in, not expecting something...that.

"Don't choke." Snow teased walking up to Emma with Ruby. Emma immediately shuffled her phone away, face flushed in slight embarrassment.

Quickly she recovered herself. "Hey, I wanted to move away before I got trampled by all of the people trying to hug you."

"Yes, imagine how crazy the baby shower is going to be… I'm assuming you'll help me with that too?" Snow chuckled while glancing at both Ruby and Emma.

"Of course we will!" Ruby exclaimed speaking for both of them. Emma sighed uncomfortably, still thinking about the message.

* * *

Emma was met with a devilish grin upon entering Regina's room that night. The phone gripped tightly in her hands.

"That was not fair." Emma tried to keep her face serious but a wide grin kept blowing through her façade.

"Whatever do you mean dear?" Regina cocked her head to the right, mock innocence spreading on her face. Emma shook her head before moving up to brunette and pouncing on top of her, causing a playful chuckle from Regina.

* * *

"Let's address the elephant in the room; Snow. She is pregnant." The doctor leaned forward, awaiting some kind of reaction.

"That she is." Regina responded dully.

"Are you ok about that? Given your history with Snow White..."

"I have to be, do I agree with her reasons for wanting another child? No; but I hardly agree with anything that woman has to say." It upset her to a degree, but she made a point to keep quiet about the ordeal. For Emma's sake, not her own… Emma was the only real reason it bothered her. Snow had a child… it seemed like she was trying to replicate Emma, when she should have been good enough. But Regina would stay quiet about her opinions in the matter, Emma was more important.

"Interesting…have you been thinking about Snow? Talking about it?" There was so much to that relationship that nobody knew, he could tell.

Regina cleared her throat, looking at her palms. "Actually, yes. I have thought about it...it is something I wish to discuss." Her eyes met his before she continued. "Not here though, I can't… not with you."

"This is something I need to discuss with Emma." As the words came out and she realized she was finally able to open those doors. Her silent vow remained though; she would do it with Emma and only Emma.

* * *

Emma answered her phone, smiling when she saw Regina on the caller id. A giggle escaped from Ruby's mouth when she noticed the blonde's face.

"Regina?"

"Hi dear, could you pick up three Roma tomatoes for tonight on your way home?"

"Yeah of course… how's your day?" She hesitantly asked; knowing Ruby's eyes were darting toward her flushed face.

"Fair, I actually have to go though. I have a meeting."

"Oh ok."

"One last thing though, I need to talk to you tonight." Emma took notice of the wary tone in Regina's voice.

"Ok." She breathed out nervously.

"Don't worry dear." Regina chuckled lightly over the phone; "It's just a few personal things."Emma laughed at herself briefly, feeling silly for the slight worry.

Regina smiled to herself upon hearing the release in breath over the phone.

"Ok, love you bye." It slipped out of Emma's mouth.

Emma froze, and could hear a sharp breath over the phone. She didn't mean to say that. Ruby's eyes widened as she glared at Emma before a gasp came out of her mouth.

"I'll… see you later Emma." A click sounded, the call was over.

She dropped the phone and her head hit the desk harshly before a loud groan escaped from her throat. Emma lifted her head groggily, looking up at Ruby who held an awkward smile. "What the fuck did I just do?" She rubbed her temples in shock.

"You just dropped the L bomb for the first time… and over the phone?"

"I did? I mean I didn't… I didn't mean it like that." The blonde's face flushed bright red as she spoke in circled, frazzled patterns.

"So you don't love Regina?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. Love; she had only been in love once… but this was different. "I don't know?" She groaned again and her head once again met the desk.

"Well… you just said it so…"

She peered up, chin rested against the wood. "Yeah, but it was on an instinct. You know, when you call a relative and you say 'oh love you' before hanging up."

"Emma… you just compared Regina to a relative. So no, I don't know."

"That's not what I meant." Emma eyes widened at the comment, body popping up before continuing. "I just…"

She let out a deep breath, thinking about everything that had been conspiring between her and Regina recently. All of the events hitting her, one by one in short spurts. Emma let out another breath, clearing her mind before meeting Ruby's eyes. "I'm in love with Regina."

"Duh." Ruby smirked back, leaning in her chair.

"You knew?" She leaned forward, hand sliding through her hair.

"No offense Em, but its kind of obvious. I was just waiting for you see it."

Emma leaned back in her chair, lips turning downward into a frown. "She didn't say it back…"

"You didn't even mean to say it, how do you expect her to reply back immediately. Plus does it matter? I mean she's clearly in love with you too." Ruby scoffed as if it was all completely obvious.

"Huh?"

"You really are a blonde sometimes you know that?" Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "Trust me on this; I know love when I see it." She smiled, recollecting her memories of David and Snow in the Enchanted forest; the look caused an odd comfort to come over Emma.

* * *

Grocery bags hung off her arms sloppily as she entered the doors. "Need any help?" Henry asked with a smile.

"No, this is all." Emma kicked the door shut, bringing the bags in.

"What did you get?" He asked eagerly, scanning the bags.

"Just some tomatoes and some other basic stuff." She smiled noticing a slight shrug of disappointment. Regina always did the grocery shopping, coming back with mostly organic foods and snacks. On the rare occasion Emma went out, she usually brought back some sort of junk food.

"Well… there are a few other things. Where is your mom?" She asked before digging in one of the bags.

"She's in her office, doing some online thing." Emma grinned widely at Henry before pulling out two packs of twizzlers and two sprites.

"I'm assuming you've never had twizzler fizzies?" Henry beamed at Emma.

"No… what is it?"

"Well, when you put twizzlers in sprite you can use them as a straw… but something in the sprite causes them to dissolve and turn the sprite red."

Henry's eyes brightened in excitement. "Cool."

"What's is dear?" Emma ducked her head as Regina walked in on her holding the sprite and twizzlers. Both looked down in guilt, almost simultaneously.

It was moments like these Regina had to smile to herself, noticing the blatant similarities between the two. "Processed sugars Ms. Swan?"

"Hey, twizzlers are fat free… And it's kind of sciency?" She smiled back sheepishly as Regina rolled her eyes.

"After dinner, and make sure to brush your teeth extra good." Henry grinned widely at his mother's approval.

"Does that go for me too?" Emma couldn't help but tease back.

Regina looked over at her giggling son before her eyes met Emma's. "Yes, I'm sure Henry doesn't want to be made fun of at school because one of his mothers is sporting false teeth." The tone was light, and she gave a warm smile to both of them.

Regina had decided she wasn't going to let the awkwardness of the 'I love you' affect her. At first she didn't know how to deal with it, panicking slightly. She had been in a good place with Emma though, and didn't want to backtrack.

"I can share mom."

"No thank you dear." Regna held his eyes. Emma watched the exchange peacefully, examining the softness of the brunette. Henry shrugged lightly, still holding his smile.

"Are the tomatoes on the counter?" Regina asked, looking over at Emma.

"Yeah, three roma tomatoes as asked by her majesty."

"Need help?" Henry asked, looking over at Regina.

"That would be nice." Her warm gaze turned back to the boy. "Emma… would you like to help?" Regina smiled at both of them.

"Hmm…I don't know last time I tried to help things got a little bit messy." Henry glanced at both of them, a confused frown passing his features.

"You helped mom cook once?" Regina shot Emma a stern look from across the room before turning to face Henry again.

"Yes, she did. So Henry would you like to get started now?" Regina said changing the subject quickly while Emma chuckled under her breath.

* * *

Emma slid into Regina's room after changing into night clothing. "Magic?" She asked, her tone suggesting a double meaning as a small grin pressed against her face.

Regina smiled lightly watching Emma move in next to her on the bed. "Not tonight." A small look of distress crossed her features

"What is it?" Emma asked worriedly, meeting the brunette's eyes.

"This… this is hard for me. I need to tell you something, about your mother. I want to tell you." She swallowed in; her mouth dry.

"It's ok." Emma lightly placed her hand on Regina's. That was all she needed to start as she breathed in.

"Your mother and I… I didn't always hate her."

"I know that… you saved her from dying right? Mary Margaret, she's told me… about your past with her."

Regina let out a low huff, rolling her eyes. "Of course, but there's things. Things she doesn't know Emma."

"Then tell me."

She breathed in slowly, meeting Emma's gaze once again. "At first I thought I hated her, regretted saving her life; I knew that was just the anger of the loss of Daniel. I might have never forgiven her for his death… but I didn't hate her. Even when I could feel my heart darkening, I…"

"You loved her?"

"Yes. I had to take care of her, even though I was much to young to be put in that position. At times I resented her, I thought she was a selfish little brat, wanting to keep me to herself. At the same time, she was almost like a younger sister to me."

"I was locked away in that castle, alone so often. There were times I was cruel, but I… I was never the evil queen. Not until-"

Emma took notice at the woman's trembling hands, tightening her grip on them. "Some things just can't be forgiven, at least that's what I told myself. I still don't know if I can ever… "

"Regina, what happened?" Emma's asked, worried by the dark flickers in the brunette's eyes.

"Emma… I've been pregnant before."

Emma held in her gasp, clenching Regina's hand tighter momentarily instead. "By the king?"

"No, King Leopold and I never… we couldn't consummate our marriage. He was…older by the time of our marriage. In the enchanted forest we didn't exactly have any safe versions of Viagra, Emma. The night we tried was scarring, but it was my duty as a wife…it would have been my duty as a wife if he could have."

Emma's face twisted with disgust at the thought of a younger Regina being forced into those kinds of positions.

"About a year before I killed the king, your mother wanted to go to this tavern. She was young and stupid, and when her father said no she snuck out. I knew of the place she was going too, it was nothing but trouble. I had heard horror stories of things going on there, so when I realized she was gone I rushed over there, not thinking to ask Leopold." Silence overcame her again as she went into blank stare.

* * *

_Her eyes gaped in horror at the sight, Snow's wrist being gripped violently by a man with the presence of a bear._

"_By the order of the queen I demand you let her go!" Regina shouted, storming in. Surely he had to know who she was, whom he was holding. Her worried gaze met Snow's eyes watching the tears run down her face._

_The man laughed cruelly, looking straight into her eyes. "I said let her go. She is princess Snow. Are you awa-"_

"_I'm plenty aware my lady!" He flung Snow drunkenly, and she fell harshly to the floor. "You're the girls stepmother, so pretty!" It was said with a dark whimsical twist._

"_I'd advise you to watch your tone with me you brute." She spat out through gritted teeth, turning around. She needed to get out of her, these people were criminals, and it was just her and the princess. She spun around, ready to make her way towards the door. _

_A rough hand grabbed at her elbow, stopping her. 'Let. Me. Go." Her teeth gritted as she tried to remain poised. This was not good, he didn't care that she was queen. _

"_And why would I do that? Such a pretty queen. Are the rumors about Leopold true? Does he not touch you enough my lady, because I wou- "_

"_You will do no such thing!" She jerked her arm in a failed attempt to get away from the man, her gaze fell toward Snow's again who seemed some what delirious. She was drunk. "Snow leave now." She demanded, watching the stupid teenage girl stumble up. A man lunged. "Run." Snow escaped the man, tumbling out of the tavern._

_Regina hoped Snow would get help, but knew it wasn't likely. Not with her state. _

"_Well look at you, saving the princess. She came here to have a little fun, now what are we gonna do?" He whispered in her ear and she could smell the traces of whiskey and mead fuming off of him. _

"_You will let me go and I will spare your life." It was said with an over bearing confidence, one she didn't hold but needed. She knew magic… if she could just-_

_He was dragging her somewhere, here feet skidded along the floor making painful screeching noises. She had magic, Rumple had been teaching her, she just needed to use it._

_Emotions flickered through her as she tried to summon it over and over again. They had reached the destination it seemed. A room, a dank room that smelt of alcohol, musk, and copper._

She was on a cot now, dress partially hiked up. _He settled on top of her causing her to scream out in horror, once again she tried to summon it but each time she clamped up. A restriction, her own body and mind too scared to fight. Retaliating against her in her time of need._

"_Stop! Get off of me!" A large hand clamped tightly with her mouth, muffling the screams. She could feel him shoveling his undergarments off. Her teeth bit ferociously at the hand, and then she felt a harsh slap slam across her cheek. His hands moved to her thighs, placing unwanted harsh touches in intimate areas._

"_You're awfully pretty but that mouth is going to get you into a lot of trouble my queen." A cruel chuckle escaped his throat and then she could feel him. Slamming inside of her._

* * *

_She woke up, still that room, her dress hiked up. She passed out during the ordeal, fainted. A part of her was happy for that. Regina cleared her throat, looking around the room. A window… she couldn't exit through the main bar. She would go through the window._

* * *

_Flowing lightly against her skin, the red gown looking magnificent on her. Make up done, hair primped. The bruise on her face gone, her magic seemed to be working just fine now as she washed it away with a simple wave if her , she certainly looked pretty. _

_She could hear a throat clear from behind her, turning her head in a poised position. "Snow? "She asked coolly. _

"_Regina… about last night."_

"_Yes, you gave me quite a worry dear. You ought to not sneak out at night like that." It was calm, regal...oddly detached. _

"_I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_What is this favor?"_

"_Can you not tell daddy?" It was a young girl speaking, not a princess. _

_A smile quirked onto Regina's lips. "Our little secret." She turned back around before a low frown crossed her features. No mention of how she escaped, nothing. Of course, because Snow was selfish, a selfish little brat. One that was ruining her life slowly, imprisoning her… one that she hated not loved._

* * *

_There had been an odd air about her ever since that night. She ignored it, pretended it didn't happen, yet she was different. Darker, yet calmer, unable to feel. _

_She met Rumple for their secret sessions in the woods, partially wanting to yell at him. Wanting to be outraged, demanding for an answer as to why her magic wouldn't work when she needed it most. When she met up with him though, the silence over came her. _

_She just stared at him, poised and regal as ever. That is until an odd grin pressed onto his features, followed by one of his annoying smiles._

"_It seems King Leopold's little issue seems to be fixed? I suppose congratulations are in order dearie?" His hands twisted lightly, intermingling and prancing together. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice was hoarse._

"_You're pregnant dearie, a child!" His face turned into a confused scowl, watching emotion press through Regina. _

_Her world came crashing down; she finally had to confront what happened those two weeks ago. That night, tears bristled down her face, and then he knew. Regina fell to the ground with a crashing thud._

_She looked up at the man, who peered at her with something matching… concern? Yes, he now knew. He didn't say anything; for once Rumplestilskin was speechless. Instead he gave her a hand, lifting her up._

_She took it, blindly, not knowing what else to do in that moment, everything was falling. Then for a second, he held her. Just for a brief moment… an odd moment and she felt as though she should be disgusted. Instead she let it happen._

"_I can get rid of it for you, if you keep it… they'll execute you. No price." It wasn't said smugly, but with honesty. She knew it was true. It wasn't the kings child, and it was obvious. Nobody would believe her. _

_She would have kept it, would have run off… but she couldn't. Not anymore. Hot tears continuously streamed, and she nodded before feeling a hand protrude into her belly._

_He was doing it, getting rid of the only child she would ever be able to bear. One she would have loved and nurtured. It hurt, but not as much as losing the one person who could love her._

_As she moved away darkness filled her even more so, it plunged into her. That night, she would start her revenge. Revenge… it seemed so gracious in that moment after losing so much._

* * *

_She was back. Back at the tavern and she glowered at it, black shielding her eyes._

_She stormed in, and almost immediately saw the same man, the man that took it upon himself to defile her. She smirked at him. A laughed escaped from her throat, he had the nerve to not run, to stay._

_He seemed to notice her to as a drunken smile crossed his face. "Back for more?" He slurred._

"_Yes." It was said coldly and before he had time to respond she flicked her wrist, bringing the man to his knees. _

_He was trembling and the whole bar skewered in shock. She shot pulses of pain through his body, a spell she had learned a while ago. No pressure, just anger ran through her. Fear demolished as she watched the man beg for his life._

_She chuckled darkly. "That mouth is going to get you in a lot of trouble." She spat off before sealing it shut, skin closed on skin. _

_Finally a man attempted to attack her from behind, she smirked, lighting him on fire leaving him dead in his tracks. Nothing was going to stop her. She would get vengeance. Fear was what had halted her, what had forced her body to betray itself. Now the only emotion she held was hate. _

_She let the man go, watching his body relax into the ground, and then turned around to leave. Closing the door behind her, she could practically hear the relieved breaths of the patrons. _

_An evil smile passed her face as she turned around to face the tavern. With one flick of her wrist, the small place was up in flames and those sighs turned into screams. Loud yelps of pain and torture. _

_Her heart once again slipped into another bout of darkness as she laughed mercilessly before leaving._

* * *

Emma glanced up at Regina, who wasn't returning her gaze. Regina's eyes were practically black, scaring Emma. She moved in closer, holding the woman.

"I love you." It was stated clearly in the silence that overtook the room. Regina then met Emma's eyes, shock creeping into the brown pools from Emma's statement.

Her body was trembling and unaware tears had trickled down her face. "After all of that… you love me anyways?" A broken voice spoke back at Emma.

A light smile spread up on Emma's lips as she shook her head, no. Regina really didn't understand, and maybe Emma didn't either…but she was going to try to.

"No. I don't love you anyways, I love you because you were able to tell me that. I love you because of the person you are today: a strong, smart, stubborn, beautiful woman. I love you because you make me think about things, and look at them differently. And I don't care if you can't say it back right now, I'm not going to be embarrassed about being in love with you."

Regina swallowed in harshly, staring at the genuine gaze the green eyes held.

She couldn't say the words… not now. She felt them though; deep down she knew she felt them. So instead of speaking she let her body speak for her, pressing her lips against Emma's.

Belonging and warmth spread throughout her with every touch. A deepening kiss let all of the feelings flood between them, it told it's own story. A story of comfort, of need, of carnal wanting, of love.

Just as things began to intensify Regina pulled away, breathing heavily against Emma. "… I want to but-"

Emma kissed her lightly on the side of her mouth before lying back down on her side. "I know." She smiled moving into Regina.

Emma curled into Regina's side. "You know tonight is going to be the first night that we haven't…" Emma chuckled into the brunette shoulder

"Perhaps we can make up for it tomorrow night."

"Perhaps…" Emma yawned as she drifted off, nuzzled around Regina.

* * *

It sickened her, watching the townspeople interact with her. Not out of fear, but respect? After everything… it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Regina Mills wasn't supposed to get any semblance of a happy ending, so as she ground up that potion she kept that thought in her mind. It was for the greater good what she was doing. They would see her for who she really was, a tyrannous queen.

She hadn't…she couldn't have changed, Blue thought to herself. No… Regina Mills couldn't have changed. Soon everyone would see that.

* * *

**Endnote: Dun,dun, dunnnnnn. Will update next week, thanks for reviewing, following, reading in general. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. All The Stars In Texas

**A/N: I've been a busy beaver with SQ week, which is funny because I told myself I was only going to write for Evil Emma day and then things got out of control...see my profile as example. This chapter is kinda funny, for reasons...Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**All The Stars In Texas**

Regina was filing out some documents for the park in her office upon hearing the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting Neal, and Emma wouldn't ring the doorbell. Warily she checked the door, seeing Blue on her front porch, she grimaced before opening.

"Blue." Regina stated, looking down at her with un-amused eyes. The last time she had seen the fairy she was stating her distrust in front of the whole town. In previous form of Regina might have gone after revenge, but she decided it just wasn't worth it.

"What are you up to Regina?" She asked, demanding for answers that the woman didn't possess.

"Excuse you?" Regina's temper began to peak, eyes widening along with flared nostrils; She was furious at the audacity of the woman.

"We both know what you really are Regina. This park… what are you really up to? What secrets are you hiding?" Regina gritted her teeth, thinking about slamming the door in the woman's face.

"My only agenda is to get a park settled here in Storybrooke, and you are interrupting me, now if you would get off of my porch." She spat out at the woman, not knowing what was going to come next.

People often underestimated Blue, thinking she was just a simple fairy with limited powers. She was stronger than anyone in this town really ever knew, being thousands of years old. It worked to her benefit, the fact that everyone assumed she was weak. Quickly she reached into the purse pulling out a blue powder and blowing into Regina's face.

The woman fumbled, disoriented from the dust. Blue looked down at the woman's plight to the floor, scowling lightly.

* * *

Ruby watched Emma, who was staring blankly at a wall. "Whacha thinking about?"

"The town meeting tonight… I really hope Blue doesn't show up, but I have a bad feeling she will."

"Oh… yeah what the hell was that about the last meeting?"

Emma sighed, "I don't know… I know she's got something against Regina."

"What?"

"That's the weird thing, I asked Regina and she has no clue. She usually remembers whose lives she's managed to mess up."

"That is weird. Speaking of Regina though, did you bring up the… I love you?"

"Yes."

"Did she say it back?"

"Nope." Ruby was surprised by the lack of care Emma seemed to have.

"You're taking that pretty well…"

"That's because she loves me." The blonde had a cocky smile pressed against her lips, recollecting the events of the previous night. Regina wouldn't have told her that if she didn't love her, so no, it didn't matter if she actually said the words. Not now at least.

"Wow, did someone actually take my advice?" Ruby smirked before continuing, "So… have you guys discussed… coming out?" Emma's eyes widened.

"No… we haven't."

"You know you can't just go sneaking around forever… eventually it's going to come out."

She bit her lip, thinking about it, "Yeah… I just; I wouldn't even know where to start."

"You can start by talking to her about it?"

"Yeah… I suppose I should do that." Emma trailed off distracted by the idea.

* * *

Regina lightly squeezed the bridge of her nose, still feeling the effects of the headache she had. Se woke up on the couch, dazed and confused earlier that day and the last memory she had was filing paper work. It was odd, but she figured it had to be nerves… what else could it be?

"So, we were thinking…maybe we could try a community garden? Something everyone could be involved with?" Sneezy asked timidly.

Meetings with the dwarfs; it was probably her least favorite part of the park planning, but a necessity. Somehow she had managed to not snap at any of the meetings, some of them might have actually taken a liking to her.

"Excuse me?" She looked over, paying more attention to the man.

"A garden? You know we could build it in the park. It's just an idea."

"An idiotic one. It will cause rodents, besides… aren't you allergic to most plants anyways." How odd… she didn't mean for it to come out that harsh.

She started to apologize, "I'm so-" Nope… no apologies are coming out…she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"What I mean to say is, I think it's a complete waste of time and resources that this town doesn't really need. If people want as garden they have a back yard." Again, the words were much harsher than Regina wanted.

"Hey… it was just a suggestion sister." An annoyed Leroy added.

Regina looked down, frazzled by her words. Something was wrong with her…. She had been making an actual effort in being nice to the dwarfs no matter how many idiotic plans they came up with. Her mouth was betraying what she wanted to say.

"I…need to get some paper work done." All of the men looked at the wide-eyed woman with open confusion and annoyance as she briskly walked away.

* * *

"Emma!" The brunette stormed into the police station causing Ruby to almost fall off of her chair in shock.

"What Regina? "The muddled blonde practically ran up to her.

"Something… something is wrong."

"Do you need to file a police report?" Ruby asked from the corned, still on edge from the entrance.

"No you idiotic mutt!" Regina slammed her own hand over her mouth in blind panic from the words that came out, noting the offended Ruby and angry Emma.

"I'm sorry." She breathed in lightly; happy she managed to get that out. "Something, I can't help it."

"Can't help what? What the fuck Regina?!"

"What I'm saying Emma! Can you really be that dense?!" A loud sigh escaped as she cupped her head into her hands. "I think… I think I'm under a truth spell. I've never been under one, but I've seen them done before. I… I can't help it."

"Shit…well, it just means you can't lie right?"

"Obviously not. I 'm blurting out every little thought that pops into my head. I've already managed to piss of the dwarfs. I have the meeting tonight and if anyone ask any-" Regina pursed her lips in thought as she stared blankly at Emma." Son of a bitch!" Emma couldn't help but giggle at the rare use of language in the woman.

"What?" Emma replied stifling her laughter.

"That little blue bitch. Nobody in this entire fucking town knew she had magic, nobody? Fuck." She spat out in anger.

"Shit… what do you need me to do?"

"I just… I need someone to I don't know help me with this catastrophe."

"Alright, well I have to meet with Mary Mar-"

"Never mind. You go meet with that woman I'll figure this mess out myself." She snapped.

"What the fuck is your problem." The question slipped out of Emma's mouth after the snap.

"She's my problem, this god damn spell is my problem. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and not wring that little blue twits neck." And with that she hurried out of the shop, leaving Emma worried, annoyed and confused.

"Wow." Ruby managed to stutter after watching the interaction.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't know… she's your truth bound girlfriend."

A long sigh came from the blonde. "This is going to be a disaster." She breathed out in a light huff.

* * *

"What did you do to me!?" Regina stormed into the convent confronting the fairy, eyes darkened in fiery.

"What are you talking about Regina?" The innocent manner brought a snarl to Regina's lips.

"Are you really that moronic. I have a truth spell on me; Rumple doesn't have magic that leaves you and Tinkerbelle. Why would Tinkerbelle put a spell on me Blue?" The words spat out in anger as she cornered the other woman.

The woman smirked lightly, "You do have a habit of…upsetting the wrong people Regina."

"I swear I wi-"

"You'll do nothing, because we're in public. Regina, I simply gave you what you deserved. I see right through those fake smiles… trying to do good. You're not good, you're evil and always will be." Regina could feel her palm twitch, itching to slap the other woman but instead clung it to her mid section.

"What did I even do to you?" It was almost said in defeat, although she wasn't giving up. Regina Mills never gave up.

"This isn't about you… it's about the inevitable. You'll slip, I'm just trying to hurry it along."

Regina shook her head, a viscous scowl ripping through her features, "This isn't over."

"I'll see you at the meeting tonight, I have some riveting questions."

Regina wished she could have shot back a witty remark, some semblance of strength, but couldn't. Not with the truth spell, it would uncover any real fears she had. So she just stood there and stared down the other woman.

She had never been in this position, on the other side, yes. But never like this,the victim... only with her mother and Rumplestilskin. Months ago she would have killed the fairy, but that wasn't an option now, no matter how badly she wanted to.

She wasn't going to let this woman get the better of her that's for damn sure, just as she turned away she heard the faint calling of her name from the other woman.

"How is your new friend the savior and Henry going to feel about your answers?" And with that all self-control was gone as she felt her hand whack against the cheek of the other woman, regretting it almost immediately.

The woman wiped the little bit of blood off of her lip, and looked around at the few startled nuns that were hanging around. None of them could hear the conversation, but they could hear that slap.

She smiled at the realization of the nerve she hit. "Emma? You've grown quite attached to her…" Regina bit down her tongue, trying not to speak and wincing from the minor amount of blood drawn in her mouth. "Why do you care so much about Snow's beloved daughter?"

Regina wished she could bite her tongue off, because the words were something she wanted Emma to hear for the first time, not the woman trying to ruin her life. "I'm in love with her." Slipped out of her mouth with an astonished gasp from Blue.

She smirked before giving the other woman a pleasant smile. "The evil queen in love with the savior… interesting."

"…I thought you were supposed to be good?" Regina pushed out under her breath, barely audible.

"I am." And with that the Blue fairy walked away leaving Regina there to stand in slight shock at her words.

* * *

Regina sat in the back room, practicing wording answers, although some thing's she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. She wanted to blurt out _I am not evil_, but something in her was afraid the words wouldn't meet her mouth so she didn't. Instead she focused on other issues.

"I am in love with Emma… but in a way… that I like to have sex with her. Dammit!" She cursed herself as she tried to bend the truth, thinking of possible loopholes within her mind.

"Ms. Swan and I are not not not not not not sleeping together." Once again, that wouldn't do.

This was useless she realized, whatever the fairy was going to ask, would be answered in all honestly. Soon she would be out in front of the town at their mercy, and there was nothing she could do but let it happen.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice sounded as someone entered the room, Emma.

"Hey." A small smile creased on her lips upon staring at the woman.

"So… um. You gonna tell me what the hell that was earlier?"

"What?" Regina really couldn't remember with all of the commotion that came after.

"Your problem when I went out with my mom." Emma's eyes widened, as the word mom slipped out that was… different; almost natural.

Regina breathed in, she couldn't get out of it, and so she would answer. "I hate how she's having another child Emma. I tried to not care, but I ju-"

"Why? Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place, you don't have to keep things from me."

"Because she's your mother, whether I like it or not. As much as I hate the idea of her spawning, I hate upsetting you more."

"Why does it bother you?" Emma asked again, wanting to know all of the answers. Now was the time.

Regina rested her head in her hands in frustration of this god damned truth spell. "Because she has you. You're all a parent should want, yet she wants to start over again, and part of that reason is me. I put you in that position in the first place so Snow wouldn't get to raise you and now it's like she doesn't even… You should be good enough." The words come out rushed and flustered, but somehow meant everything to blonde.

"You're going to hate me..."

"Impossible, but what now?"

"Any other knowledge you've been keeping away in that head that involves me?" Emma gave Regina a guilty look as she used the truth spell against her.

Regina huffed out slowly, "During the curse at one point I tried to sleep with David."

Emma's face contorted in horror, "Oh god! Regina- that's…"

"I've always found you extremely attractive, even when I hated you." She continued her flow of pointless facts, only that one caused Emma to fluster slightly.

"I rather enjoy when you curl your hair, I liked the bacon cheddar burger; one time during the curse I told people you were sleeping wit-"

"Regina-anything really important…about me, and you?"

"I'm in love with you-" before she could say anything else the blondes lips on hers pressing harshly, hips straddled on around her.

Emma broke away for a second, "Sorry, I just can only take so much of this romantic streak." Once again she could feel Emma on her, smiling and kissing her lightly.

"Emma, there's more." The blonde breathed in, panting slightly as she pulled away. "The blue fairy… she knows."

"So?" Emma tangled her hands in the brunette's hair, resuming the kiss much to Regina's shock.

Regina grabbed Emma's face lightly, pulling the determined woman away for a brief second. "You don't care?"

"Do you? I mean, it's not like we could keep it a secret forever and I don't want to anymore. I love you, I could care less who knows."

"But… Henry?"

"Henry… he'll understand. It might take a while, but…" Emma breathed in, eyes roaming the woman's face before she continued, "god can you just stop talking?" once again Regina found the other woman's tongue in her mouth, but this time she gave in.

Fifteen minutes before she would go on stage and things would either go crashing down, or continue smoothly. Fifteen minutes of being happy with her Emma.

For once everything was falling into place, no not falling, crashing. Nevertheless as Regina felt the woman's mouth glide along hers she couldn't say she regretted the way things happened. She wondered how they got there, a woman she once hated, and now she was completely in love with her.

She could feel it encompassing her with the kiss, embracing the tenderness of the moment, the ability to just let things happen.

"Regi-" Emma broke away in a reaction of shock. Neal.

"Emma? Wha-I um… Mother Superior, she told me you needed a water. Bu-" The man stumbled over his words with a bottle of water in his trembling hand. Emma and his sister?

"Neal… I can explain." Emma managed to get out, even though everything was fairly obvious by her flushed face and the smudged lipstick on Regina's face.

Regina looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. "You know what, this is honestly the last thing I need right now Mr. Cassidy." The flustered woman stood up brushing herself off and combing gently through her hair.

"I did not need a water, I never asked for one. Also, you should have knocked." Emma's jaw dropped before she realized the truth spell was coming into work. "I have been seeing Emma, I do not regret it. I love her; but I need to go, because if I am not on stage in five minutes, that will reflect poorly on me as mayor. So later we can continue this discussion, now if you both can excuse me…I believe I need to fix my make up due to someone smudging my lipstick."

With that the woman walked out, completely composed, finding the bathroom to fix herself up; leaving Neal and Emma alone with looks of shock.

The actual meeting went well for the most part. Regina glanced over at a giddy Henry a few times and an uncomfortable Emma, but she couldn't worry about it too much. The only time Regina noticeably slipped was a sly comment she made when someone suggested the park be named Charming, to which she responded, "How about we name something a little less asinine." The words came out under her breath instead of into the microphone though, so nobody actually heard it. They did however see the face she made at the suggestion.

In the end the town agreed on the park being titled the Enchanted Park due to overwhelming nostalgia.

Now was the part Regina was waiting for, and she was ready for it. "So, with that do we have any questions." No hands rose except for one rose, Blue.

"Yes Mother Superior?" She asked as if she wasn't expecting a life-shattering question. She made a quick glance at Emma who in turn stared at her with worry.

"Everyone here can just sit here and let you talk about park plans. Nobody seems to care about the past, or even the real possibilities of the future." A few groans came from the audience causing Regina to chuckle under her breath. "Do you even regret what you did in the past?" And with that the crowd went silent staring at the woman in front of them.

"What does that even have to do with the park?" Emma blurted out in frustration causing an amused look from the fairy.

"No, Ms. Swan. I should answer this, it seems everyone wants to know so let's not beat around the bush." Regina smiled at the shocked audience.

She wasn't about to go town without complete composure though, so she plastered confidence on her before she spoke, widening her smile. "I don't regret it." Gasp of anger and disbelief spread throughout the audience, leaving the blue fairy smiling.

"I don't regret it, because everyday I wake up and I send this brilliant boy to school. Everyday I get to eat dinner with the boy that I call my son, and I'm so proud of him. Even when he hated me, I still didn't regret it because I got to see his face everyday. So maybe I should regret it, because it's completely selfish really, but I don't." She breathed in, unable to stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. "I'm not evil. I actually have love in my heart, and yes, it took a curse to achieve that, but I don't regret it." A smile pressed against her lips as she looked over at Henry and Emma.

"There are people, and I care. I care about Storybrooke, this town. And on that, some of the things, although terrible, brought you some of your closest allies. We're all here now, were all in Storybrooke, and I think most of us are happy, although I can't speak for Mother Superior. So no, I don't regret being the evil queen, but I can say that I'm not the evil queen anymore. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke, I'm a mother, I'm happy. And, maybe I don't deserve that, but I am." Her gaze peered out over the audience before she finished, "Now, I just want this town to be happy and to build a god damn park. So can we do that?"

"Yeah we can sister!" Leroy shouted out to her shock, she really thought he was one of the dwarfs that didn't like her. A brilliant smile passed Emma's face as she started clapping.

Soon the whole room started clapping and a smile of relief spread across the brunettes face.

"Well then, meeting adjourned." She chuckled the words as her eyes caught the blue fairy stomping her way out of the auditorium. A slight frown caught her lips though as she glanced at Neal. She didn't want him to find out that way, and knew it wasn't fair to him.

Regina thought she should talk to him, but figured it was best to wait for the spell to wear off.

As she walked down the stage she suddenly felt a vice like grip on her waist, looking down she smiled to notice Henry.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She mustered out, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes.

* * *

"So… no more truth spell?" Emma asked curiously as she lay next to Regina on her bed.

"Well… let's see. I love all of your cloths." A smirk played on the brunettes face,

"…Very funny." The blonde pouted. "I know one thing you love about my cloths…"

"And what is that?" She peered over to blonde.

Emma smirked, "You love taking them off."

Regina arched her eyebrow before speaking, "That argument just furthers that I hate your wardrobe."

"Well… you love me." She teased.

"Yes I do." Her brown eyes caught the blondes.

"And I love you." Emma stated it, and it felt as easy as breathing when she stared at the woman. Lightly she kissed her, brisking her nose before letting out a light groan.

"What are we going to do about Neal and the blue bitch?" Emma asked, pulling away slightly.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

* * *

She walked into the place hesitantly, not wanting to do this, but she had to. A necessary evil. It was something she swore to many people she didn't actually have the power to do, not many people truly know the power of the blue fairy.

She had the ability to do dark magic, but the more she did it, the more her white magic faded. So now it came to this, the fairy dust was shaking in her hand. She knew this was bad, but what else could she do. Regina Mills could not get her happy ending… she swore that would never happen ever since…

A specific plan had been set, and some how she was still getting it. A heavy breath exited her mouth as she did the spell, and then she waiting before the woman in front of her.

After what felt like hours of work on the body from the spell the woman's head finally lifted in confusion.

"Maleficent?" She asked with just enough confidence to mask the timid feeling growing in her gut.

* * *

**Endnote: Dun dun dunnnnnn.I'll be updating next week :)**


End file.
